BiAw Kkwy My Darkness
by Geminidragon
Summary: YGOHP x-over full sum inside YYY: Yuugi and Yami are swept into the wizard world by a dark spell. Their power over the shadows have them marked as dark wizards, can they survive in a world out to send them to Azkaban? How will Harry be able to help them?
1. Darkness Rising

**Author's Note:** You guys who are waiting for me to update one of my other stories are probably going to kill me for putting another up, but I couldn't get this out of my mind. I thought of it while reading SilverLily aka Blood Moon (one of the greatest authors on fanfiction) story called Alias of Chaos (a brilliant story) and Mastery of Darkness (also very good) by Mystic Shadow. So I won't take all the credit for this idea. This will be going in a different direction than these stories, I promise.

Now being that I live in one of the dumbest place on earth, we don't get WB and we have just started on Battle City, so some of the things in here might be a bit off. If they are, please tell me and I will fix them. We are also only on manga 5 or 6 and I am bloody poor so I haven't been able to buy any (TT.TT).

**Summary:** The balance between darkness and light has been disturbed, and now Darkness will do anything to repair it; even if it means destroying whole civilizations to do it. Being taken from the only home that they know Yami and Yuugi have thrown into the Wizarding world. Voldemort will do anything and everything to get Chaos' favorite son, even if he must destroy the purest being to do so……

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai/ Yoai: Yami/Yuugi maybe some Ryou/ Bakura. Het: Harry/? Slash: Remus/Sirius

**Spoilers:** PS, CoS, AoP, GoF, OotP, This is after fifth year, but there are some differences you will see them as they come.

/Hikari to Yami/

::Yami to Hikari::

_'Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer:** I don't Harry Potter or YuGiOh. If I did, I promise that Yami and Yuugi would have at least kissed by now. Also this idea came from reading Alias of Chaos and Mastery of Darkness, so it is not entirely mine. But any OC characters (which won't have a big part) are mine and there for are mine to do with what I wish, if any are taken with no mention of me (though I doubt this will happen) Then I will report it. This disclaimer is the only one I will put up so pay attention.

* * *

_"Shadows and darkness are not all evil as people believe, oh no, they can be warm and comforting…if you are the one they are looking for."_

Chapter One:

**_Into the Shadows_**

It was so dark.

Nothing could be seen.

Nothing could be felt.

But there was something calling out.

What was it?

It was so hard to hear. The voices around him were deafening in their silence, yet there was one voice that seemed to be screaming for release. Screaming to be heard.

What was it saying?

He couldn't tell where it was coming from. Hell, he couldn't tell where _he_ was. He turned around in a circle, though his movements were slow and sluggish. It felt like the shadows around him where trying to squeeze the life out of him for being here.

But he didn't want to be here!

This was not his home, this was not his family!

But, then where was his home?

Where was his family?

Brilliant emerald green eyes clouded with tears.

His only home was lost to him when **he** died.

His family was long since dead.

There was that screaming again. Louder than ever, too loud in fact as it hurt his ears to listen to it. With a wince he put his hands over his ears.

"What do you want?!" he called out.

"'Arry…get…way…vold…kill…light…!" The distorted voice screamed out.

"What?!" The voices got louder and the world around him got heavier, darker than before.

"Vold…dea…light…sha…!"

Suddenly it all stopped.

* * *

Harry Potter, resident world savior of number four Pivet Drive, shot up straight out of his bed. His breathing was ragged and he was drenched in a cold sweat. He was once again locked in the second bedroom that once belonged to his cousin Dudley. Wild ebony hair was now plastered to his skull by the sweat and his green eyes were clouded with confusion.

_'What was that?!'_ he thought. That dream hadn't been another vision from Voldemort as his scar wasn't burning, and it wasn't his usual guilt ridden dream of Sirius falling through the veil or Cedric Diggory's untimely death. _'I have to tell Dumbledore about this.'_

Tossing the thin covers from his body, Harry got out of his bed and over to a small desk/dresser. Taking a quill and a piece parchment, he began to write down what he could recall of the dream. When he was finished he gave the letter to his owl, Hedwig, and sent her to Dumbledore.

Something was wrong in the Wizarding world, and this Harry didn't think that it was only Voldemort.

* * *

Mouto Yuugi woke up to a dark room; the only light around him was that of the sickle moon. Wide amethyst eyes looked out his window and to the moon hanging in the starless sky. Something was off it seemed. Around him the shadows were restless, more so than usual. They seemed to want to lash out at something or someone, and that never bode well for the hikari and his Yami.

Speaking of his Yami, Yuugi felt two strong hands wrap themselves around his waist and the face of his lover bury itself in his neck. Giggling, Yuugi leaned back into his look-a-like's hold. Yami was truly his match in every way; although they both looked alike they were almost total opposites.

Yami's cold, crimson eyes held a thirst for blood that only his light could quench. Golden bangs framed his sharp, tanned face, though some shot out over his ebony hair. Outlining his strange ebony hair were highlights of blood red, and oddly enough his hair seemed to defy gravity much like his aibou's.

Yuugi though, had wide amethyst eyes that screamed innocence. His hair was much like his Yami's though his was highlighted in a soft, violet and his golden bangs framed his pale, cherub like face that made his whole appearance scream out child-like innocence.

Both could the shadows, but Yuugi had more of the healing and shield element of the shadows than Yami did, and Yami had more of the mind attacks and offensive elements than Yuugi.

Yami buried his face into his koi's neck. _What's wrong aibou?_

"I don't know Yami." Yuugi spoke out loud. "Something just doesn't feel right. It's almost like what I felt before Battle City, but it's more intense now. Something big is about to happen, and somehow I think that we are going to be right in the middle of it." The smaller boy held the golden puzzle pyramided that hung around his neck closer to him. "I don't think I could take it if some one is going to try to take you away from me again."

"Don't worry aibou, this time we won't give them the chance of separating us. Even if I have to I will bathe this world in blood to get you back." Yami placed butterfly kisses on Yuugi's neck and jaw.

The more child-like of the two knew that his darkness would do anything to keep them together, just as he would, but he was worried that if some one did manage to separate them then Yami would kill innocent people to get him back. He smiled though, and moved to capture Yami's lips with his own.

/_Thank you Yami, I needed that._/ Yuugi said, though not breaking the kiss.

_::Anytime aibou._::Yami broke the kiss and pulled Yuugi back so that they both were laying on the soft bed.

The light snuggled against his darkness, with a small smile on his lips.

It was mid-morning when Yuugi made his way out of the Game Shop and toward Kaiba Mansion. Today Kaiba-kun and Jou-kun were going to have another duel, and Yuugi was to battle the winner (Kaiba-kun). Dressed in his usual leather attire, the boy made his way down the streets of Domino City. It was cloudy today, but the news had said that it wasn't going to rain. Still Yuugi seemed a little put off because of the weather.

_::I thought you liked the rain, light?::_

/_I do, but today it just doesn't seem right. Yami I think that-_/ Yuugi was unable to finish that thought as he felt a tremendous pulling on his soul.

The pain alone was able to falter his steps. Thinking quickly, the little cherub made his was into an abandon alley way. There he held out the puzzle.

/…/ Yuugi tried to speak to his Yami, but another wave of pain racked his body, this time sending him to his knees.

"…" Once again he tried to speak, yet his voice seemed to have abandon him.

What was going on? Never in his life had he felt like this. No, that wasn't true, when Pegasus had managed to pull him away from his darkness Yuugi had felt like this for a moment before the shadows took him. Was someone trying to take Yami away?!

"N-no." came a whisper. Finding what little of his strength he could Yuugi reached out and held on tight to his darkness, before his world faded from his site and he fell unconscious.

* * *

Gravestone were littered everywhere, some in disarray and others chipped or broken. It seemed that no one had been here in decades. The entire place reeked of death and torment, the shadows seemed angered and aggressive. Walking through the maze of grave stone were two figures carrying a large box between them.

The figures were both dressed in black robes and had on white mask that hid their faces for the world, and perhaps it even hid the shame they felt for what they were about to do.

When they reached an old mausoleum, one of them pulled out a long black stick. Then, after tapping it twice against the stone door, the door for the crypt slide a side letting them in.

As they walked in, they saw at least ten more people dressed like them in a circle around an alter. Bringing the wooden box in front of it, they set in down. After a moment hesitation, one of them opened it while the other took out a body that was wrapped in a black cloth with red-brown blotches on it. Blood. The cloth was stained in the blood of innocence. The two didn't seem to care as they brought the body onto the alter.

They laid the body so it was facing upward, long, straight black hair was pulled into a low ponytail at the base of the neck. No one could see the face because it was covered in the blood stained clothe, but that did nothing to lessen the pity they felt for this poor soul.

Another, shorter, person came from behind them and positioned the hands so that they crossed over his chest. Oddly enough this one had a silver hand in place of one of his hand. Then the first two walked back into the circle as another more imposing figure came from behind.

This one had the robes, but no mask. Glowing red eyes struck fear into any and all who looked upon them. Its face was that of a serpent, and its skin was paler than death. This was lord Voldemort. And the ones surrounding him were his most loyal Death Eaters.

"Wormtail." It hissed.

"Y-y-yes, master?" The Death Eater near the body stuttered.

"Is everything ready?"

"Y-yes m-master."

"Very good." Bowing low to the ground Wormtail made his way back into the circle.

Walking up to the body, Voldemort brought his hands into the air. In his left hand there was a blade, which was blacker than the darkest pit in hell. He began chanting in an old language that seemed to combine those of ancient times and those of today. No one could quite follow what was being said, but they knew it was working as the shadows in the room were gathering up above the body.

A mass of shadows swirled above the body as the Dark Lord finished his chanting. Then his face broke into what one could call a smile. Rising the blade even farther up into the air he called out. "Come forth Chaos Favorite Son and bow down to my command!"

The blade plunged down into the chest of the body, barely missing the heart. No blood came forth though. The body had reacted, surprising many of the Death Eaters, and arched up towards the shadows. A blood-curdling scream was brought forth from the body as a bright white ball of light shot forth into the shadows.

The body suddenly fell back to the alter, with its hands falling to its side.

As the Death Eaters watched, their master continued to call forth the Prince of the Shadows. Around them more shadows sprung to life and went toward the giant swirling mass.

Then, it all just stopped. The shadows no longer came forth, the chanting had ended, and the shadows fell into themselves.

Suddenly, the shadows shot out barely touching the hem of their master's robes. From inside the shadows many could make out eyes that lusted for what his eyes took after. Blood.

**_"Who dares to call upon me?!"_** A voice hissed out, sending shivers down their spines. The voice was livid it seemed, at being disturbed.

Voldemort didn't flinch in any way as he strode up closer to the darkness. "I am Lord Voldemort, I have called upon you and now you will do my bidding!"

The shadow's laugh echoed through out their bodies. **_"You mere mortal have no power over me. I am darkness itself I have no master. Tell me why you think that you, a pathetic mortal, could control me?"_**

"I summoned you with the soul sacrifice, I chanted for your release. I have released the darkness that I should now rightfully command!"

The temperature in the crypt lowered drastically. **_"You have no such power. I have already been released into this world to provide a balance. A balance that I would bathe this world in blood for! You're deaths shall be but the first!"_** The shadows began to snake its way around the Dark Lord. From behind him a long vicious snake stuck at the shadows causing them to retreat slightly.

As his snake struck the shadows, Voldemort brought out his wand and aimed for the darkness. "**Necto Lumen!**" a dark purple light hit the darkness.

All around them they could feel an enormous amount of tension and friction. Slowly from the shadows a large being of light ****

was being pulled out into the open. The shadows, not wanting the light to escaped, shrieked as the wrapped themselves around the light. Squinting into the light a few of the Death Eaters could make out the body of a small boy.

**_"MORTAL!! YOU DARE TRY AND TAKE AWAY THE LIGHT THAT IS RIGHTFU_****_LLY_****_ MINE! FOR THAT YOU SHALL DIE!"_** The voice boomed. **_"Shadows rip away their very being for harming our light! Bathe the ground in their blood!"_** As commanded the Shadows darted out toward the Death Eaters ripping them apart as they tried to run.

Voldemort stayed in place, though he was visibly fuming. "This is not over darkness, I will command you and when I do I guaranty that all of the light shall wither away." With that Voldemort disappeared.

Not satisfied by only being able to hear the screams of the six Death Eaters the Shadows had been able to capture, the darkness ordered the shadows to stop. Stepping down from the shadows, a figure of a young man around seventeen showed himself. Crimson eyes flashed dangerously as he pulled out a weapon on a chain from the shadows.

**_"You have chosen your fate by siding with that disgusting slime. Now prepare for death."_** With a smirk Yami made his way towards the people he found responsible for harming his Hikari.

Their screams would forever be on the whispers of the wind.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and one of the most powerful wizards alive, arrived at the graveyard and looked upon it in shock. Around him pieces of what must have once been humans were flung across the graves, blood soaked the ground and formed little rivulets that flowed into puddles of blood. All of the bodies led straight to a mausoleum, it too was covered in blood.

Dumbledore singled for the other nine Order members to follow him. This must have been the results of a Death Eater attack, and as such they were to look for survivors or any clues that could help them solve what had happened here. As they walked one of the members, Remus Lupin, came up to the aged wizard.

"Do you have any idea what could have done this?" He asked looking at all the carnage around him. "There is no way this was only a Death Eater's attack, it's far too messy for them."

Shaking his head Dumbledore could only reply, "I have no idea Remus, but what ever it was I pray is not working with Voldemort."

Albus Dumbledore was the first to walk into the crypt, and he visibly gasped and stared at what lay within. This shocked the others because not many could boast that they had ever seen Dumbledore (defeater of Grindelwald) shocked.

Remus soon followed Albus into the crypt, and what greeted him would be forever etched into his mind.

In the mist of blood, gore, and different body part lain every which way was a boy, sleeping peacefully. Dressed in all black leather that was held together by buckles and chains, with an odd inverse, golden, pyramid hanging from his neck. Around him the blood parted, leaving him devoid of any blood, save the blood which stained his hands and the odd weapon in his hands.

But what shocked Remus the most was there, above the boy, laying on an alter covered from the waist down by a blood stained clothe, was someone he never thought he'd see again.

Sirius Black.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well that's it for the first chapter. Keep in mind that this is my first YuGiOh fic of any kind, so it will more than likely suck at the beginning. Please review. If you have any question ask them in an e-mail (my address is on my bio) or in a review and I will try to answer them.

G2G

GD


	2. Shadows of the Past

Author's Note: Hey guys! I finally update. .

**Summary:** The balance between darkness and light has been disturbed, and now Darkness will do anything to repair it; even if it means destroying whole civilizations to do it. Being taken from the only home that they know Yami and Yuugi have thrown into the Wizarding world. Voldemort will do anything and everything to get Chaos' favorite son, even if he must destroy the purest being to do so......

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai/ Yoai: Yami/Yuugi maybe some Ryou/ Bakura. Het: Harry/? Ron/Hermione. Slash: Remus/Sirius. Blood, gore, adult themes, character death, and language.

**Spoilers:** PS, CoS, AoP, GoF, OotP, This is after fifth year, but there are some differences you will see them as they come.

/Hikari to Yami/

:: Yami to Hikari::

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

_**Last Time**_

Not satisfied by only being able to hear the screams of the six Death Eaters the Shadows had been able to capture, the darkness ordered the shadows to stop. Stepping down from the shadows, a figure of a young man around seventeen showed himself. Crimson eyes flashed dangerously as he pulled out a weapon on a chain from the shadows.

**_"You have chosen your fate by siding with that disgusting slime. Now prepare for death."_** With a smirk Yami made his way towards the people he found responsible for harming his Hikari.

Their screams would forever be on the whispers of the wind.

Albus Dumbledore was the first to walk into the crypt, and he visibly gasped and stared at what lay within. This shocked the others because not many could boast that they had ever seen Dumbledore (defeater of Grindelwald) shocked.

Remus soon followed Albus into the crypt, and what greeted him would be forever etched into his mind.

In the mist of blood, gore, and different body part lain every which way was a boy, sleeping peacefully. Dressed in all black leather that was held together by buckles and chains, with an odd inverse, golden, pyramid hanging from his neck. Around him the blood parted, leaving him devoid of any blood, save the blood which stained his hands and the odd weapon in his hands.

But what shocked Remus the most was there, above the boy, laying on an alter covered from the waist down by a blood stained clothe, was someone he never thought he'd see again.

Sirius Black.

* * *

_**Continuation**_

It was dark again.

The only light in the room peeked out from the blinds that covered the only window in the room. The moon was nearly full, and soon there would be more creatures out then those that merely go 'bump' in the night.

Harry Potter leaned against the wall that his bed leaned on. He couldn't sleep, another nightmare had taken hold that night. This time Voldemort sent him the images of a family of muggles. The family had a mother, a father, and two children. One girl, who looked about ten, and one boy who looked only about four. Death Eaters had invaded their home as they slept and gathered them all into the family room. There they tortured the father and raped the mother. The Death Eaters casted _Imperio _on the father to make him kill his son, they then made him kill his wife. Once they had released the man from the Unforgivable the man killed himself in front of his last remaining child. The young girl was left alone, save for a few cutting curses that promised to leave scars.

This confused the green eyed wizard. Why had they left the girl? There was nothing special that he could see about her. She had dark brown hair and plain blue eyes, she didn't seem to have any extraordinary magical powers, though it seemed the girl was a witch. Maybe Dumbledore would know something about this?

Harry pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind. This wasn't something that he was going to report to Dumbledore. He barely trusted the old man now. He had kept too many important things from him through out his years at Hogwarts, and now it had coasted him something dear. The only time the young wizard ever reported to the Headmaster was when the Order demanded to know how he was, or to report any out of the ordinary (at least for him) dreams.

That was another thing that was bothering him, the dream he had had a few nights before. It was strange enough for him to write to Dumbledore, but the old man had told him to disregard it and concentrate on his Occlumency. Harry could still hear the voice from it, it sounded so familiar, like he should exactly who it was, yet ever time he tried to place a face to the voice his mind would go blank.

Then there was that other dream.

It wasn't really a 'dream' dream, but more like flashes of feelings and various pictures that all disappeared before he could make sense out them. He knew though that one of the picture was that of Sirius. He was younger looking, healthier, and not as haunted as he once was. Sirius almost looked happy.

Harry smiled at this. He hoped his Godfather was happy know, he deserved it after so many years of unjust torture. When Sirius had fallen through the veil, Harry's entire world shattered. His only father figure was gone. Dead. He was gone from Harry, from Remus, from the world.

Then Harry realized it.

Sirius was gone from this world. Which meant he was gone from the pain that came along with it, he would never have to shed another tear over his dead friends, or over the nightmares that plaque his nightly dreams. Sirius would no longer have to worry about the Order, or staying in hiding form the ministry, he wouldn't have to worry about Voldemort any more. And it was because of this, Harry was happy.

He was happy that his Godfather was spared from the pain, not matter how much Harry wanted him back. The hole in his heart seem to get bigger every time he thought of if, though the pain was dulled by knowledge that Sirius would never have to suffer again.

When the emerald eyed boy first realized –really realized- that Sirius was dead, he had cried, screamed, bellowed, and bawled about the injustice. He had refused to eat, to come out of his room (not that his so called family minded), and refused to sleep. He had blamed himself, Snape, and Dumbledore. But now he knew that the only ones at fault were himself and Dumbledore and Voldemort.

Voldemort was the main reason that so many had suffered. All because he wanted to kill one little wizard.

'_Well let him come'_, Harry thought, _'because when he does, I will be ready and I will kill him and all of his followers for what they have done.'_

* * *

_It's so cold..._

_Where am I? _

_Is this death? What happened? Harry? Oh, gods! Harry! Where is he?! Why can't I see anything!?_

_HARRY!_

_Where is he?! I- I can't lose him, not after James and Lily-_

_Why is it so dark? _

_I-I can't breathe!_

_The darkness, it's suffocating me! _

_Please somebody help me! I- I must get back to Harry and Remus! They need me! Please!  
_

_Albus, where are you now? You promised you'd help me. Please help me get back to my family; I must get back to Harry and Remus._

_My breath is slowly leaving me, and I can feel my life going with. B-but I can't leave! _

_I WON'T!!_

_Ah! My chest it-it burns and freezes at the same time! Th-the pain, make it stop!_

_Something is pulling me away, but I don't want to go! Please stop it!_

_STOP IT! _

_The darkness, i-it's taking me away._

_But I don't want to leave!_

_W-where is the light? _

_Where have you gone? _

_Please...help...me..._

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stole another glance at the young boy that was currently laying on one the grand beds of Grimmauld Place. He couldn't be any more than twelve or thirteen. The child was obviously either foreign or a muggle with his tricolor and leather clothing. His skin was impossibly pale, even more so now that he was flushed with a slight fever, tight black leather pants hugged his hips and legs, long with two silver belts (one that help something, but they weren't able to open it even with spells). A black, sleeveless, leather shirt hugged his chest, and the child had an assortment of silver and gold jewelry on, ranging from the armlets on his upper arms, to the bracelets on his wrist, to the one ankh earring hanging from his left ear, to the strange pyramid that hung around his neck. 

This child was strange, not one of the order members could get near him except for Remus Lupin who had carried the child to the room before he disappeared. Any one else who tried were either thrown back or shocked by some sort of strange dark lighting. It had been two days since they had found the boy in the bloody graveyard, with a bloodied weapon in his hands (which had faded into a black smoke when they picked him up). Remus had washed the blood off of his hands, as they didn't want the boy panicking once he woke up.

The Order had been frantic concerning who the boy was, if he was a wizard, and why he was found in the middle of a Death Eater massacre. Some of the members in the Order wanted to boy to be locked up in one of the many dungeons (Moody), while others wanted to keep him up in a room until he woke up and they could question him (The Weasleys). Needless to say they had decided on the latter.

It was decided that each member would take one hour shifts (excluding Remus) guarding the door and waiting for the boy to wake up, after their time some would go and guard Harry Potter while others stayed to take care of the Weasley children and Hermione Granger. Remus was only ever seen when he left to guard Harry.

Albus sighed as his hour came to an end. This boy was such a mystery. Every attempt to use any magic to reveal who, or what he was, was very violently rejected by some dark shield. Albus along with most of the older members were concerned that the boy might be a dark wizard in training. Shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts, the old wizard left the room in search for Mundungus; it was his turn to watch the boy.

* * *

The pain in his head was enormous. It felt like all of Shadow Realm had fallen on top of head. Slowly wide, amethyst, eyes cracked opened to observe where he currently was, but then they quickly shut themselves at the brightness of the lightened room. The sudden exposure to the light had made his headache even worse. Silently, Yuugi asked the shadows to rid himself of the bothersome light that hung above him. From one of the corners of the room, a lone shadow wrapped itself around the light, effectively smothering out the light. 

With a sigh of gratitude, Yuugi opened his eyes once more. This time he was able to take in his surroundings without being hounded by more pain. The room was huge by the Hikari's standards. The bed itself was big enough to carry five more people of normal size. The walls around him were covered in a soft green, and the floor was covered in a plush dark green. There was one window to left of him that was shut leaving only the slightest sliver of moonlight peering through. The bed he was in was made in some type of rich silver wood that he never known even existed, and Yuugi was covered in dark and light green covers.

The room was nice, but for some reason he suddenly felt empty, the last time he had felt like this was when the puzzle had been—

_Yami!! By Ra! Something happened and I couldn't feel him! Where is he now? /Yami? Yami! Answer me!/ _The little light was starting to panic. Where was his Yami? Why couldn't he feel him any more? He didn't want to be alone again, not after he had tasted the ambrosia that was his darkness' love. /_YAMI! Yami.../_ the light sobbed.

Ever so slowly, Yuugi began to feel the warmth of his darkness flowing into him. /_Yami?/_

There was silence, then the faintest whisper of ::_Aibou?::_ was heard.

The wave of relief that hit the small Japanese boy nearly made him cry out. /_By the gods Yami! I thought that you were gone! Are alright kkwy? My mrwt, I thought some one had succeeded in separating us, I was so scared!/_

_::Hush light, I am back now.:: _Came the tired reply. Yuugi's darkness seemed like he was about to collapse, and now that the adrenaline had escaped from his body, the small boy felt the same.

It was then that the light heard, or rather felt, something pulling on the edge of his mind. Some one was hurting, and being a being of a pure soul, Yuugi could feel every bit of its pain.

The pain was coming from the shadows, which was odd for the light because the shadows had always tried to protect him and those they deemed worthy of being with their light and their pharaoh. It was almost like someone was trapped in the shadow realm, but that was impossible, the shadow realm hadn't been opened recently save for the few shadows that protected him.

That was of course, unless someone had opened the Shadow Realm to bring him here. From the old style of the room and walls, Yuugi had figured he either wasn't in Domino city any more, or he was in some remote part that he never knew of. And the only ones that knew how to open the realm without needing a soul sacrifice were currently housed in the bodies of Ryou, Marik, and himself, and none were stupid enough to incur the wrath of the ancient pharaoh. So that meant that some foolish mortal had done a soul sacrifice, more than likely not caring what would happen to the poor soul that was to be forever trapped in the Shadow Realm.

Yuugi, whom was one the few who had a pure heart, wouldn't stand by and allow another soul to be tortured in the Shadow Realm, no matter what they had done in this life. The realm that had been sealed for thousands of years was still cruel to those that weren't in connection with their master. Yuugi could still feel the effects of his imprisonment in the realm, but that had been Pegasus' doing.

With a tired shudder, the light placed on boot covered foot on the floor, while both of his hands held onto the post of the bed. Yuugi was afraid that if he didn't hold onto something he would collapse from exhaustion. Yami did what he could by transferring what little strength he had into his lover.

::_Where are you going lover? It is dangerous to be wondering about when we have no idea in Ra's name where we are. You know that if we were to get into a duel now, we'd have no way of defending ourselves.::_ The dark spirit spoke, he was slowly regaining his strength but it wasn't enough to do little else than speak and walk.

/_Yami, I can't let an innocent soul trapped in the Shadow Realm for any length of time. I won't. This poor soul has nothing to do with us, and it shouldn't be subjected to that kind of torture. Please help me help it, Yami./_

Yami, not being one to deny his hikari anything, gave a mental nod and help Yuugi get to his feet. Once the young boy was on his feet he began to move towards the wall so he could have more support. A few moments later, Yuugi made his way to the Victorian- style door. Gripping the cold silver handle in his small hands, the light pushed the door open slowly so it wouldn't make a squeak.

* * *

The tricolor haired boy poked his head out of the door way and looked around. Left. Right. Nope, no one was in the immediate vicinity. Pale hands clutched the wooden frame of the door and slowly made their way to the dark stone walls. Wide amethyst eyes soaked up his surroundings like a sponge. This place looked like it come out of a fairy-tale book. Stone walls that seem to reach the sky, and old-style torches lined the walls; although the torches gave off no smoke or order. The hall looked gloomy and dark, it reminded Yuugi of the dungeons he had seen in medieval time-placed movies, though the young boy knew that he was above ground. 

A slight grunt from his other half got Yuugi back on track. The soul that was crying out for help was pulling him towards its body. The pulling was strong and if he ran into any living thing along the way, the shadows that were always at his side would hide him for the time being. Yuugi only came across two people, one was a man muttering something about watching another kid for an hour, and another was a man with bright red hair trying to close two curtains over some sort of TV that was blaring out bloody murder.

As he crossed both men, the one that had been muttering looked straight at him. The young shadow master trembled slightly as he felt the effects of the screaming TV taking its toll on his head. He knew that the man would only see the shadows, though if he reached out to touch the boy he would be able to feel him, and thus he would collapse the shadows. He shank as much as he could against the wall, praying to every god and goddess he knew that the man wouldn't touch him.

His prayers were answered with barely any time left. Just as the man reached out a hand to touch what would have been Yuugi's face, another much older man called out to the younger one. The old man had a long white beard and hair, and twinkling blue eyes, which made any person want to trust the old man. Yami was immediately was wary of the ancient man, if he should try anything against his aibou, the dark wouldn't be able to protect his precious light. Thankfully both men left the child without notice.

* * *

With another sigh of relief, Yuugi made his way down the stone steps, past what looked like to be a family room, past some type of dinning area, and into the kitchen. 

There the light saw about twenty, strange, little creatures about half to three quarters of his own height. These creatures looked like they belong in with the Duel Monsters, what with their overly large ears, and big watery eyes. Their skin was wrinkled and some were dressed in what appeared to be clothe bags, while others were dressed in some type of clothing. As Yuugi walked into the room, he noticed that all of the little creatures stopped whatever they were doing and immediately turned to stare at him.

Large eyes of all sorts of colors widened in shock, before they all bent low to the ground. Yuugi stared at them to tired to comprehend what they were doing. Finally after what seemed like a life time (which was really only a few awkward moments) one of the creature, whom had two socks hanging from his ears and at least a dozen more all over his body (all mismatched), came up to the boy and bowed once more.

"Wez house elves not know that Shadow Master Sir was here. House elves very, very, sorry. Wez will do anything to help Shadow Master Sir. If Shadow Master Sir ever needs help, Shadow Master Sir should call on Dobby or Winky." The house elf bent low to another bow, shaking slightly.

The young light blinked in mild confusion. These things were called house elves? Well, at least they were willing to help. Maybe they could help him find the poor soul's body. It was pulling him downward, so that must have meant it was either already buried, or it was down in some type of basement or cellar.

"C-can you take me to the lowest level of this house?" Yuugi said wearily.

Almost as if they sensed his tiredness, the house elf, Dobby, sent another one of the creatures to get something. The creature blinked out of sight with a small poof and reappeared almost instantly with a cup full of a strange color liquid.

"Shadow Master Sir drink this. Then Dobby bring Shadow Master Sir to the dungeons." Yuugi excepted the glass and hesitantly took a sip from it. Almost instantly he felt a little bit more energy flow back into him. He eagerly drowned the rest of it, and felt more energized than before, though he still was a little tired. His darkness could even feel the effects of it.

Standing up a little more straightly, the young light allowed the house elf to guide him towards the dungeon (both were covered by the shadows thanks to Yami). Dobby led Yuugi down winding hallways, down old stairs, through secret doors and pathways. It was only a few moments before the house elf stopped at a large wooden door. Here he bowed and with a snap of his fingers he opened the door for the Hikari and disappeared before he was thanked.

* * *

Yuugi hadn't noticed when his little guide disappeared. The poor soul was nearly yelling now that he was close to its body. The room was dark, and Yuugi couldn't see anything except a small high rise bed. As the light moved closer to it, he realized that there was a body on it. As he was too short to see completely above the bed, the boy stepped onto a near by chair and looked on the poor victim. 

The man was handsome. Long black hair pooled around his head, high cheek bones, full lips, and slightly tan skin adorned his face. The man seemed a bit on the skinny side, but nothing too terrible. His eyes were closed in eternal sleep and he looked so peaceful, very contrast to the way that his soul screamed. Yuugi placed a pale hand on the man's cold face and closed his eyes.

* * *

_**Four young men were all in a room which was covered in bright red and gold ribbons. People all around them were dancing, singing, and just having a good time. Suddenly one of the men, whom had wild black hair and brilliant brown eyes, pulled something out of his pocket (a box) and walked over to a red headed girl. A few moments later the young woman threw herself into his arms while saying 'I do' repeatedly**. _

* * *

The soul had stopped screaming as loudly and told the boy that his best friend had just proposed to his girlfriend.

* * *

_**The woman and man were a few years older and now they were all gathered in a hospital room. The woman held a baby in her arms, and with a brilliant smile handed the baby boy to the soul. Next to him, a man with slightly graying hair and another shorter man were watching on with smiles. The woman said something to the soul and a feeling of great happiness filled him as he nodded his approval.** _

* * *

The soul had just been named Godfather to his best friend's baby boy, the one who looked like his father but had his mother's eyes.

* * *

_**The soul was standing in front of the smoldering ashes of what had once been a glorious home. Smoke rose from the ashes, as the soul ran forward looked around for some one, anyone. A feeling of great loss and despair filled him. He stopped suddenly as the soul found the body of his best friend. The soul held the dead body close as he cried. He stopped though when he heard a baby's cry fill the air; gently, he lowered the body of his best friend to the ground and ran to the baby. There he found a giant man holding the child. The soul begged for the child to be given to him, but the man refused. The soul then gave the man his motorcycle and they disappeared into the air. **_

_**Rage filled the soul. They had been betrayed and now he would get revenge.**_

* * *

The soul had trusted foolishly, and that trust had been betrayed which resulted in the death of his best friends, leaving a baby parentless.

* * *

_**The soul was on a street along with the short, fat man from earlier, though the man was now balding. Rage and betrayal filled the soul as he watched the man cry for his life. What the small man did next condemned him to hell for twelve years. **_

_**A sudden flash of light and some innocent bystanders were dead. The man had changed into a rat after cutting off his finger. **_

_**No!**_

_**His revenge was lost. In his hysteria the soul laughed and cried, before he was captured by some strange people in flowing robes.**_

* * *

The soul's revenge and freedom had all been taken away in a moment of foolishness. It had lost any chance of being able to raise his Godson and its last chance at a happy life with him.

* * *

_**The soul was now in a damp cell with very little light from the moon. Clutched tightly in his hands was a picture of a family standing happily in front of an ancient pyramid, in the hands of the youngest boy was a rat with only four toes on one paw**. _

* * *

The soul had found the traitor once again. This time the soul was capture the rat and kill him. Then he would be able to get custody of his Godson and be with lover.

* * *

_**The soul was in his dog form and he was now standing directly in front of his godson. Oh, how he had grown from the baby he once knew. He wore baggy clothes that would fit a whale better than they did him. Thick framed glasses covered part of his face, but they didn't cover up the brilliant emerald eyes that had once belong to the woman who had died so long ago. The boy looked skinny though, too skinny. **_

_**Didn't those relatives of his feed him? Why did he look so scared? Surely he couldn't know that he was his Godfather? No, it wasn't possible. The soul had been watching the boy for a while. He saw how his relatives seem to hate the young boy. This caused him to growl deep in his chest. They would pay too.**_

_**He walked over toward his godson, ready to just take him away and explain things, but a sudden honk of a triple Decker violet bus startled him out of his thoughts. His godson fell over in fear, and the soul knew that this was not the time to take his godson.**_

_**But he would as soon as he killed the traitor.**_

* * *

The soul had gained its freedom, and soon it would gain its revenge.

* * *

_**The soul was standing outside in the night, next to his godson. A feeling of relief and happiness flowed through him. They could finally be a family again. His lover had accepted him back and his godson wanted to move in with him, they had caught the traitor. The soul was free.**_

_**Suddenly a loud growl filled the air. His lover! He changes on nights like this! **_

_**The traitors laugh rang through the air as the soul protected his godson and his friends from his insane lover. The traitor disappeared. They had lost.** _

* * *

The soul once again was filled with loss, but not as much as before as he was free (though still on the run) and with his lover. Soon they would find the traitor and they could be a family along with is godson.

Yuugi pulled away, gasping for the precious air to fill his lungs again. He had seen what he needed, he knew that this man had led a life full of pain and injustice. The light decided that he would set things right. This man's soul had been given to him when it was given to the Shadow Realm. Yuugi could bring him back, and then he and the rest of his family would be happy again.

The light knew what he had to do.

He just prayed that it didn't kill him.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay so nothing major happened in this chapter, it was more of a filler. I promise the next will have some action, answer, and a whole lot more questions.

**Review Response: **

Nauriell

2004-07-25

1

Signed

You see...I knew almost immediately when you posted this because I HAVE YOU ON MY AUTHOUR ALERT! cause I'm a GOOD friend. unlike you. ya whore.  
  
and if you call me a manwhore like i know you're going to...then i'd be a manwhore in drag...  
  
but you know...i'll just call you a manwhore first. you manwhore! mleh! take that!  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_**--- -.-' you are such a slut.. haha I didn't call you a manwhore, yah bitch. Thanks for reviewing Nau Nau. (this is a very good friend at mine I am just kidding with her so don't worry, I am NOT this mean... most of the time.)**_

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel

2004-07-26

1

Signed

whoa awesome fic loved this and hope you update this again soon, loved the bloody vengence of Yami.

_**--- Thank you. You can count on Yami being very bloody and vengeful during this fic, especially when they get to Hogwarts. What with the vampires running around. .**_

Chaos Ritual

2004-07-26

1

Signed

This is a eally good story that makes me want you to write more.(Goes Crazy) WRITE OR YOUR LIFE SHALL BE THE PRICE! Mwahahahaha... PLEASE?!?!?

**_---.........XP I am scared..._ /shivers in corner/_ Mommy!_**

Eden's Echo

2004-07-26

1

Anonymous

hey. i was reading this and its a mix between alias of chaos and mastery of darkness. But as long as you keep the rest of the plot orginal and update faster than those authors this fic is good.!  
  
I like the fact that Sirius is semi alive or half dead well i hope he turns up alive. Now what i'm wondering is where does this weapon come from that Yami has I don't think its the puzzle is it?  
  
Now WHAT happened to DESTINY"S DARK PATH huh huh? people are waiting for what should be an amazing chapter 6  
  
Can't wait for chapter 2 of this either though so hurry up  
  
Tootles

---**_Don't worry this is going to be going in a very different path than those too stories, you should see a lot of differences starting around the next chapter. The weapon is a card, I think it is called 'Kunai with Chain', Jou used it on the Flame Swordsman a few times. Don't worry Destiny's Dark Path is the next on my list to update!_**

HikariEryaviel

2004-07-27

1

Signed

I'm adding this too my favorites.  
  
Hp x-overs are fun.

---**_Thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me when people put me on their favorites!_**

Kim C.

2004-07-30

1

Anonymous

Um...most of this seems lifted almost verbatim from Mastery of Darkness...

_**--- I guess it does at some points. .' I promise that it won't be exactly like it, though it will share some of the same qualities. I promise that they will be very different though. **_

Hanyou-demoness

2004-08-17

1

Signed

Not bad!  
  
I'm looking forward to seeing how this turns out!  
Update soon!

_**--- Thank you, I hope you like this chapter.**_

Zelda Saturn Mistress

2004-08-26

1

Signed

More More More More NoW! UPDATE FOR THE SAKE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD IN THIS WORLD! -sobs-  
  
Alice

_**--- Wow, you really wanted this didn't you? I don't think that it is all that great, but this chapter is for you!**_

duenna

2004-08-27

1

Signed

yay! i like this story so far! i love HPYGO cross overs! they are very interesting to read! update soon!  
  
ja ne!

_**Really?! I love them too! I don't think that there is enough out there though... grr...**_

Keeara

2004-08-27

1

Anonymous

Col! Update soon,please!, and I promise I'll put you on my favorite author's list as soon as I open an account(whenever I write something worthwhile)! Cuz I love HP/YGO crossovers, damn it!

_**--- Thank you! I hope that you get something up soon. I promise to read it if you tell me when it is up!  
**_

jak'idiot

2004-09-05

1

Signed

suck this dose not suck and to prove it to you it's going on my fave authers list this is amazinge make sure that you wright more  
ok so i was a little wary at first wen you said that youd got your insperation from cos ive read boath of them and there exalent but you defonutly on par with them well done and keep it up (if you want me to take your story of my favouret storys list just ask)

_**---Thank you so much! I love you now! I am very flattered by your review, I hope you liked this chapter too!**_

G2G

GD


	3. Light's Sacrifice

**Author's Note: **hi guys!

**Summary:** The balance between darkness and light has been disturbed, and now Darkness will do anything to repair it; even if it means destroying whole civilizations to do it. Being taken from the only home that they know Yami and Yuugi have thrown into the Wizarding world. Voldemort will do anything and everything to get Chaos' favorite son, even if he must destroy the purest being to do so......

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai/ Yoai: Yami/Yuugi maybe some Ryou/ Bakura. Het: Harry/? Ron/Hermione. Slash: Remus/Sirius. Blood, gore, adult themes, character death, and language.

**Spoilers:** PS, CoS, AoP, GoF, OotP, This is after fifth year, but there are some differences you will see them as they come.

/Hikari to Yami/

:: Yami to Hikari::

_'Thoughts'_

"_**Shadows speaking"**_

**Flashbacks**

* * *

_**Last Time**_

When the emerald eyed boy first realized –really realized- that Sirius was dead, he had cried, screamed, bellowed, and bawled about the injustice. He had refused to eat, to come out of his room (not that his so called family minded), and refused to sleep. He had blamed himself, Snape, and Dumbledore. But now he knew that the only ones at fault were himself and Dumbledore and Voldemort.

Voldemort was the main reason that so many had suffered. All because he wanted to kill one little wizard.

'_Well let him come'_, Harry thought, _'because when he does, I will be ready and I will kill him and all of his followers for what they have done.'_

The soul once again was filled with loss, but not as much as before as he was free (though still on the run) and with his lover. Soon they would find the traitor and they could be a family along with is godson.

Yuugi pulled away, gasping for the precious air to fill his lungs again. He had seen what he needed, he knew that this man had led a life full of pain and injustice. The light decided that he would set things right. This man's soul had been given to him when it was given to the Shadow Realm. Yuugi could bring him back, and then he and the rest of his family would be happy again.

The light knew what he had to do.

He just prayed that it didn't kill him.

* * *

_**Continuation**_

Yuugi walked up to the man's body. How peaceful the man looked, one wouldn't be able to tell that he had gone through so much pain and injustice.

'_Well, I will soon right the wrongs that have been committed. He will be rewarded for still being able to live through the injustice.'_

_::Yuugi, you can't! This will kill you! Please hikari, wait until you are stronger. If you do this, I-I don't know if the shadows can bring you back!::_ Yami cried throughout the smaller boy's mind. The darkness wanted to talk his hikari out of the more than likely fatal process of bring back the lost. Normally his hikari could do the ritual with getting by with only needing to sleep for a few days or week, at which time Yami would take control of the body and coax Yuugi's mind to recovery. Now though, if Yuugi wanted to try to perform the ritual, Yami would be powerless to stop him or bring him back.

_/Yami I have no choice. You know what it feels like to be one of the lost, you know the pain. How can you know this and just let this poor soul go through another moment of it. My kkwy, even if I had the heart to wait, the soul is sinking deeper into the shadows, I don't know if I could bring him back if he falls any farther. Please lover, help me/ _Yami reluctantly agreed, unable to deny his light anything.

The small boy brought his hand up and pushed a stray, ebony, strand of hair away from the man's face. He smiled slightly at the man, with one last look, Yuugi closed his eyes and brought his cupped hands above the body. A fierce look of concentration came across the innocent, cherub, face.

"_Shadows that thrive in the dark realm,_

_please hear this one light's lonely plea_

_the soul you have can not be yours_

_he belongs to us, to him, to me_

_His soul you have can not be yours_

_By the power of Ra, and Isis_

_I command you, _

_Give him back , _

_Give him back to me!"_

As the young light's chant came to an end, the dark dungeon suddenly came alive with a light purple light. The light swirled above Yuugi, it shown like the crystal clear water of the Nile. Pulsing with power, the cloud retracted and expanded with every breath that the young boy took. Sweat broke on his forehead as Yuugi tried to control the power of the shadow realm.

/_Yami help me!/ _

Hearing his lover's plea, Yami materialized next to the boy and placed his large hands over his light's smaller one. The darker being began to feed the hikari some of his power to control the shadows.

The pulsing lessened as Yuugi gained control, from the swirling lights Yuugi called out the soul. He pictured the soul, a shadow of the man when he was happiest.

From the light a transparent figure began to take shape. A tall, lean body with dark, healthy skin appeared. Silky, black hair cut to his shoulders blew in the gusts of power. Light blue robes of silk and satin wrapped themselves around the body, and finally deep, ocean blue eyes opened and gazed at the boy who was helping him. A confused look came over his beautiful face, he looked to his body, then back to the boy. Full, rose colored lips slit into a wide smile and he nodded.

Though his eyes were still closed, Yuugi could feel the gaze of the soul and he smiled back. The small boy reached his hands up high and motioned for the soul to take them into his own hands. Yami pulled away from his light, knowing that if the soul felt his dark energy, the soul might not feel safe enough to take the saving hands.

Yami walked over to the shadowed wall, a small way from his light. He watched as the soul reached out to grab the hands of the small boy. It was then that the wall behind Yami cracked open. Out from the wall came a man with shaggy, dirty blond hair (with some grey here and there) and tired golden eyes. The man gasped at the site that greeted him, and he made a move toward the young boy. Acting quickly, the darkness grabbed the man and held him fast.

Not knowing if the man meant harm or not, Yami scanned his mind.

* * *

**It was bright outside, the stars and the moon lit the sky above a large lake and a grand castle. This place was so new and exciting, but he knew that he would have to be careful. If anyone ever found out about his 'disease', then he would be tormented, kicked out, or even worse expelled. **

**This was his only chance at being normal for once, and not have a constricting (all be it well meaning) mother. He could make friends and ,if the fates permitted, a mate.**

* * *

**A few years had passed since the man had first come to the school, and he had found some friends. They were all pranksters, though they more than he. He had even found some one he liked, a young boy with beautiful, ocean blue eyes. The golden haired man was grateful to his friends for always staying with him, even if they did tease him for studying all the time. They laughed with him, comforted him, and even loved him.**

**He just wondered how long that would last after they found about his terrible secret. **

* * *

**It was a few months afterward, and the golden haired man was in a run down shed. He was staring with a frightened gaze at two of his three friends. One had messy dark brown hair and warm chocolate eyes, the other was a younger version of the man that Yuugi was trying to save. **

**The golden haired man was holding his torn robes close to him, scratches adorned his body and some bled flowingly. He was kneeling on the ground, his head bent in submission to the horrible words he knew were going to come. His friends had seen his secret, they had followed him to his hiding place were he would come so he wouldn't hurt any body. They had seen him transform and they had almost died in the confrontation. **

**Tears flowed down from his golden eyes, and he turned his gaze back to the ground, unable to stand the disgust he knew was going to overcome the shock. As he heard heavy foot steps coming toward him, the man sank even lower. The foot steps stopped in front of him, and what happened next shocked him to the bone. **

**Warm, strong, arms wrapped themselves around him. His large, golden, eyes widen as he felt the soul's warm breath on his ear.**

"**You're my little wolf now, aren't you Remus?" **

* * *

**Once again a few years had passed and once again the man, now known as Remus, was in the run down shed. He was once again holding his torn robes close to him, and once again he had tears streaming down his face. This time was different however, he watched as the his lover gazed at him with so much regret that it made Remus cry all the more. His mate had betrayed him.**

**In a cruel prank, his lover and his lover's best friend had almost made him a murderer. His mate stuttered and he tried to explain what had happened. Pain filled, amber, eyes watched the blue eyed man. Remus held up a hand for him to stop talking, which he did without complaint. **

"**My mate, I will never forgive you for this. You- you claimed to love me, you held me and told me you would never hurt me. We're lovers damn it!! Why did you do this?! I would never have forgiven myself if I ever killed anyone in that form! I-I can't be with you if I can't trust you." With that Remus ran out of the shed, and into the dark foliage. **

**With those words that soul fell to the floor and sobbed. **

* * *

Yami stopped his mind probe. It was obvious that no matter what the man said, he was still deeply in love with the soul that Yuugi was trying to bring back. He wouldn't hurt his hikari as long as Remus knew that his lover was coming back.

"Hold steady cousin of Anubis. We mean no harm, we are only trying to help." Yami's blood red eyes bore into the Werewolf's golden eyes. "My hikari is trying to bring back your lover's soul from the shadows. He was one of the lost, just like I was, but my Hikari, Yuugi, he saved me. Now he is saving your mate. If you rush and interrupt his concentration, not only will your lover be lost, but so will mine. Yuugi is already risking his life for your mate, if you cause his death, I promise you that you will join him."

"How-how is he bringing back my Siri? I-I thought he was dead, I was so happy when we found his body, it was m-more than I had ever hoped for. I-I don't think I could stand it if I lost him again. What if whatever that child is doing doesn't work?" Remus watched as the soul of Sirius (which looked a lot like he did right after Harry had been born) reach out and grab the hands of the odd little boy.

"My Hikari is more powerful than you can imagine. He will bring your love back, even if it kills him." Yami gazed lovingly at Yuugi.

"W-what if it does kill him, what would you do?"

"I'd join him." The answer came without hesitation.

* * *

Once brilliant, emerald, eyes were now dulled with pain. Harry Potter was curled on his bed, were he had stayed unmoving throughout the night. It hurt to move during the night. Bruises from his cousin's daily beatings, and welts from his uncle's belt cluttered about his stomach and legs. They were always careful not to make any marks on any part of his body that couldn't be fully covered up with out any notice.

But that didn't stop the pain that tormented him throughout the night.

Harry had made sure to put up a bravado in front of his relatives; he would never give them the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. For too long they had taken joy out of his suffering, and frankly the green eyed wonder was getting tired of it. He couldn't stop their beatings however, Vernon always made some excuse to punish him and Dudley just beat him up for some sport, but the young wizard knew that if any one found out they would take him from number four Pivet Drive and send him to a house full of pitying faces.

It sickened him.

Harry Potter could deal with many things. He could deal with evil wizards trying to kill him and his own, he could deal with relative blunt hatred of him, he could deal with giant snakes trying to kill him, he could deal with his best friend hating him, and he could even deal with unwanted attention.

But Harry Potter could not deal with pity. Pity always made people do stupid things, like trying to get close to him to make him feel better. That never helped though, the emerald eyed boy had been ignored and frowned upon like a disease since he was a baby. He didn't know how to deal with pity, because every time a teacher or student found out about his beatings or horrible living conditions, they were always too scared to do anything about.

Throughout his childhood (if one could call what Harry had as a childhood) Harry was always told a few things, he was a unless, unwanted freak and everything that went wrong went wrong because of him. The emerald eyes child accepted this, though he knew it was wrong. And that philosophy had always stuck with him, even through his years at Hogwarts. How could it not? He was told those very words everyday for the past ten years and every summer that he came back from Hogwarts.

This was fine though. Harry had accepted those words, and he was fine with believing them. He could still live his life his way with this acceptance. Harry Potter was nobody's pawn.

But to the Wizarding world that was just what he was, a pawn in an idiotic game of evil and good, dark and light, white and black. The green eyed wizard hadn't noticed it at first, but he was being played by the one that he had started to blindly trust. Dumbledore.

The aged wizard had been keeping things from him, important things that could have saved lives. He had justified it by saying that he wanted the younger wizard to have as normal as a child hood as he could get, but how could Harry have a normal childhood when he never had one in the first place?

Harry curled up into himself as he felt another bolt of pain ravage his body. Dumbledore knew how the Dursleys had treated him before Hogwarts, and the emerald eyed boy couldn't help but wonder if he knew how they were treating him now?

'_Why would it matter, I am only good up until I defeat Voldemort, then I am expendable. Damn that stupid prophecy.'_

* * *

Yuugi was pouring his very being into bringing back the ex-convict, sweat flowed freely from his brow and his throat was dry and dusty. The violet eyed boy was so close to bringing the soul back to his body, he could almost feel the body breathing again.

The shadows were still unwilling to hand over their prize without receiving anything in return. They would have gladly accepted the pure soul of Yuugi as payment, but both he and his Yami had no death wish. The dark violet shadows that always surrounded the cherub like boy were frantically slapping away the groping tendons of the lighter, wilder, shadows.

The soul of Sirius Black reached out its hands for the comforting grip of Yuugi's hands. The small boy could feel the ice cold sensation that accompanied lost souls. The young shadow master wasted no time in firmly gripping the man and pulling the soul towards its body. The soul floated down with little resistance, as the light violet shadows were being pushed away by the darker ones. As the soul began to merge with its body, it looked up to the corner of the room were Yami and Remus watched and smiled.

Suddenly the lighter shadows went wild as the realization that they had their prize settled in. They pushed harder against the already weakened darker shadow, with a mighty roar they were able to burst throw the weak shadows and strike the vulnerable light.

Time slowed for Yami as he watched his light lose his grip on the soul (which had already merged with its body) and gasped as the wild shadows attacked him. The darkness watched as his hikari was hurled backwards, blood flowing out of the gash that the wild shadows had created. Yami ran forward and caught his lover before his body met the harsh ground. Yami cradled the younger boy close to his body.

"You dare hurt the light of your realm?!" The darkness screamed. "You dare harm he, whom you have sworn to never damage? You may have some freedom as wild shadows, but you have gone far beyond your boundaries!"

"**He tried to take what was ours."** Came the raspy voice of the shadows, **"We did what we had to, to keep our prize."**

"You do what you must to protect what is yours from outsiders, NEVER harm one of your own. You know this as well as any other, yet you still caused our light harm!!" Yami pointed to heavily bleeding gash that stretched from Yuugi's left shoulder to his right hip. "You have lost your freedom as wild shadows. **By the power of Ra, yield and submit!"**

The swirling mass of shadows began to shriek as they were harshly pulled into the puzzle that hung around the Hikari's neck.

* * *

Remus watched in wonder as the angel like child was struck down by the wild shadows. The darker duplicate of the angel child protected and avenged the other boy in a bloody rage. '_Are they brothers?'_ the werewolf wondered, _'Or are they lovers? Could they even be both?'_ The golden wolf watched as the darker boy held onto the lighter like he was the only reason fort he dark's life. It was then Remus knew, that if they weren't already lovers they would be soon; for one couldn't, and wouldn't, live without the other.

The lighter boy was bleeding, very, very badly. It seemed almost as if Yuugi had been bathed in the blood. Wide violet eyes gazed up, unseeing, and cherry red lips paled as they tried to take in precious air. Yami held his lover closer to his body, they were both weak and both knew that they had now energy to heal the light. He was dying.

Yuugi Mouto was dying.

Remus couldn't help but shed tears at the site. The dark had buried his head in the light's shoulder, and with his enhanced hearing, Remus could hear the promise that the demon like boy made to the angel in exchanged for him hanging on. The werewolf finally couldn't take it any more, there was one way that the small boy could live, but it was dangerous.

Walking up the demon boy, Remus spoke softly, "He doesn't have to die. I can help him, but it is very dangerous. Even if he does survive if anyone finds out about this secret, then he will be considered a freak and he may never be accepted-"

"Do it." Came the dark reply. "If it will save my aibou, then do it. We will deal with the repercussions later."

"Alright, but once this is done, it can't be undone."

"Just do it, I won't lose him again!"

Not replying, Remus came forward and held out his hands and motioned for the transfer of smaller boy. Yami was hesitant, but handed the boy over. Taking the boy into his waiting hands, Remus laid him gently on the ground. Immediately the ground around them began to be soaked with blood.

Muttering a small prayer to the Gods, the werewolf began.

Taking out a small pocket knife, the golden eyed man slid the blade across his left wrist and up his palm. Blood began to flow at once. Bringing his palm up to Yuugi's mouth, Remus messaged the boy's throat, trying to get him to swallow the blood. With little else to do, Yuugi drank. And with every drop of blood, the angelic boy could feel his power returning along with his health.

Remus held his palm at Yuugi's mouth for a few more moments before removing it and placing his slit wrist against the boy's chest. Yami watched as the large, deadly, wound began to seal remarkably fast. When the wound was almost completely closed the werewolf brought his wrist back and let it heal on its own.

"He should live.........if he makes it through the night."

"You made him one of your kind, Cousin of Anubis?" Yami asked as he gathered his light in his arms.

Remus frowned at the title. "In a way yes, but he won't change on the night of the full moon like the rest of us do. He will however gain some strength, though not much, and his hearing and site will be improved. But this all comes at a price too, while he won't change on the full moon, he won't be himself."

"What do you mean exactly, Cousin of Anubis?" Yami faced the wolf.

"I don't know, this ritual has almost never been performed. Those that have, have often ended in the death of one or both of the participators. Why do you call that any way?"

"You are a wolf are you not?" a nod came from Remus, "Then you are a cousin of one of the holiest Gods, and thus you must be given the disserved respect, even from one like myself."

"How are you different from everyone else." Remus questioned.

"That is something for another time, Cousin. For now I have a light to care for and you have your lover back. I know that you have been separated for some time, now I think is time for all of us to rest." Yami turned to leave as a moan was heard from the tomb were Sirius laid.

"Sirius?!" Remus turned and ran toward his mate at unbelievable speed. He pulled up the weak man and nudged his cheeks and neck in happiness. He rained kisses and licks all over the man's face, all while whispering how much he loved Sirius.

"There is one thing that I must address first though Cousin. I must demand that nothing of what has occurred here ever be repeated beyond the both of us. You may tell only one trust worthy person of really happened here and of my existence. Should you go back on this, I will seal your lover back where he came from and you will be silenced. I may respect you Cousin, but my aibou will always come first." Yami watched the tender affections that the golden man showered the newly living man with, and he wished for his aibou more than anything at the moment, but he knew that if news got out that his lover was holding another spirit in his body, then they could be separated.

"You have my word. I would never do anything to harm the angel that brought back my Sirius." Remus promised with a fiery passion.

"We shall talk again, fare well Cousin."

The two boys disappeared in a cloud of dark violet mist.

Yami held on as long as he could, as he tried to make it back to the room that he and Yuugi had woken up in. All the trials that they had face within the last few days and hours were taking their toll on the dark's body. He was shoved from the Shadow Realm and onto the cold stone floor, unable to hold onto the material world, Yami's body faded and Yuugi slumped to the unforgiving ground.

Yuugi woke up long enough to watch as a portrait of a regal looking woman opened her mouth as if she were getting ready to scream.

Or yell.

* * *

Author's Note: Kind of like a cliffy, no? Any way the more reviews I get the more I update! P

_**Review Response:**_

amara

2004-09-05

2

Anonymous

Great chapter, but evil cliffie! Please update soon! I want to see what Yugi is going to do! And how did the house elves know about shadow masters?

_**Thank you, is this cliffie worse? The house elves know about the Shadow Masters because they are magical creatures, wizards know about them too, but more on that will come up later.**_

jak'idiot

2004-09-06

2

Signed

i love yugioh crossovers not jus hp but stargate and x men i also found a teen titans yugioh cross once it's also on my faves if u wanna look its nonsensacull but funny.. and why could only lupin tuch yugi is it cos  
manlight wearwolfdark so lupin is shadow too or hav i just thought about this way too hard.. please update soon

_**I love YuGiOh crossovers too! But the reason that Lupin was the only one able to touch Yuugi was because he has some of the shadows in him that were transferred when he became a werewolf. With his kind nature the shadows that protect Yuugi didn't find him as a threat like they normally would.**_

Curtis Zidane Ziraa

2004-09-06

2

Signed

Aw, sad. Update soon, I like!

_**Oh trust me it will get sadder, cuz I love angst. .**_

Zelda Saturn Mistress

2004-09-06

2

Signed

MORE! NOW! AND SOME REMUS/SIRIUS NOW! -dies from lack of immediate Sirius/Remus-  
  
Alice

_**Noooo!! Live!! gets both Remus and Sirius to give Alice CPR Live damn you!!!**_

Enchantress10

2004-09-06

2

Signed

Yes, yes, yes ,YES Ryou/Bakura, please! puppy dog eyes  
And lets be a little bit kinky Harry/Ron/Hermione?  
But Please PLEASE Ryou/Bakura

_**Okay for you I will but in some R/B but that will be later. I actually have an idea with whom I want Harry to end up with and how to get them together. Here is a hint, it's someone that could kill Harry as well as be killed by Harry, with out Harry actually knowing.**_

Lia

2004-09-06

2

Anonymous

Even though parts of this story are confusing, it still has a good plot and all the right pairings, so write, damnit, write!

_**-Don't worry it will get more confusing later. .**_

sanzo

2004-09-06

2

Anonymous

nice story  
please i am begging you  
can you write another chapter  
or ''chapters''

_**Here yah go another chapter and one in the works, though it won't be out for a while. . '**_

Dareina ADVANCED

2004-09-07

2

Signed

why did you make yugi and yami gay

**_-Well I made them gay because that is how I always thought that it would be (even though I know Yami leaves for the underworld at the end, Damn you writers!!). Think of it like this: You were a king thousands of years ago who was only known for your power and your status, not who you were. Then you sacrificed yourself for the very people who you don't even know, and you are seal in a torturous darkness for five thousands years. Over those years you forget who you are, what you were, and who you loved. All you can remember is the pain and loneliness that came along with the darkness. Then suddenly you are released to a boy who had been tormented by bullies and who has no friends. A boy who could have easily turned away when things got hard, which they did, but he stayed with you. He became your friend and helped pull you from the darkness and make it become part of you. This boy accepted you for everything you were, it didn't matter you were dead or that you didn't have any memories. And what's more, is that he would die for you and almost does on more than occasion. How can you not love some one like that. _**

Sakia Ishida

2004-09-09

2

Signed

you simply rule I luv HP/YGO crossover they are simply sugoi... and your story rocks... u are now my fave authoress and this my fave story... pls pls update soon Ja ne!!

_**YOU'RE KIDDING ME!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!!! You have no idea what it honor it is to be someone's favorite authoress and have my story on your favorites!**_

tiger witch

2004-09-11

2

Signed

yo come on u have to update soon  
it alsome so for hahaha i LOVE how u made yami so possossive over yugi and that yugi is the only thing that can came yami  
but yah UPDATE!1

_**-Oh, trust me Yami will be very, VERY, possessive over Yuugi. Especially at Hogwarts. **_

The Chaotic Ones

2004-09-21

2

Signed

Update soon or we will let Chaos torture you.  
  
Chaos: I like to torture people. pulls out her torture kit  
  
Aaries: spots the coton candy and Hides behind Jef  
  
Jef: What is it with you and cotton candy? never mind, I probably dont want to know. Anyways, this is a mix between alais of chaos and somthing else, we havent read the other one, but we have no problem with it as we have been thinking about doing astory like this for months now.  
  
Angel: whoops, guess its too late to start that without being a copy cat, but we have other ideas. Update this soon as you can please, its no good unless you update it and it stays origional.  
  
Aaries: Yea, or Chaos will use her cotton candy on you shudders in fear

_**You have a torture kit?! Where'd you get it? I got mine at an insane asylum, for some reason they wanted to get rid of it... I wonder why? sheepish smile**_

FireSenshi2

2004-09-29

2

Signed

I really would like to read the next chapter very soon! AND I can't wait to see the finalised story!

_**-We still have a long way until the end, but I hope you are there for each chapter!  
**_

Skittles the Sugar Fairy

2004-10-07

2

Signed

Bwahahahaha! Excellent! I have found another delicious Yu-Gi-Oh!/Harry Potter crossover! And you shall get the next chapter out. SOON. Or I shall steal your soul and get the story from you that way! Mwahahahaha! continues to cackle insanely Anyways, awesoem fic so update soon!

_**-Umm... would you believe me if I said that I am making this up as I go and I have no idea where it is headed?**_

Rima

2004-10-08

2

Signed

You are so going on my Author Alert list AND my favorit's list. I LOVE YGO/HP crossovers! Write another chappy soon! And I loved the Yami vengince thing. That was sweet.

_**THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!! I love being on people's favorites! Don't worry there will be more Yami vengeance, and not just from Yami, some from Bakura too...**_

inarae

2004-10-08

2

Anonymous

Hi. I just wanted to tell you that I had read your story and it seems like you're going somewhere fun. And I wanted to say that I'm very impressed that you quoted where you had gotten inspiration. I wish more fanfic writers were as nice as you. The two stories you mentioned have some fun concepts for you to play with, and I'm looking forward to seeing what you do with them

_**-Thank, I had to do it though, because then it wouldn't feel right if I just wrote it without giving credit where credit is due.**_

The Angsty Gothic Angel

2004-10-09

2

Signed

i like it i love it i want some more of it! update soon

_**-Here's more!**_

Sierra-Falls

2004-10-10

2

Signed

No! More more more! You haven't even addressed what you put into your summary, so by no mean can you leave this ficcie on hiatus! You must update, and soon!

_**That probably won't come for a while, this is a slow moving story, sorry! .'**_

_**G2G**_

_**GD**_


	4. Light's Inquiry

Author's Note: Wow, that chapter got good responses, maybe I should have cliffhangers like that more often.

**Summary:** The balance between darkness and light has been disturbed, and now Darkness will do anything to repair it; even if it means destroying whole civilizations to do it. Being taken from the only home that they know Yami and Yuugi have thrown into the Wizarding world. Voldemort will do anything and everything to get Chaos' favorite son, even if he must destroy the purest being to do so......

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai/ Yoai: Yami/Yuugi maybe some Ryou/ Bakura. Het: Ron/Hermione. Slash: Harry/? Remus/Sirius. Blood, gore, adult themes, character death, and language.

**Spoilers:** PS, CoS, AoP, GoF, OotP, This is after fifth year, but there are some differences you will see them as they come.

/Hikari to Yami/

:: Yami to Hikari::

_'Thoughts'_

"_**Shadows speaking"**_

**Flashbacks**

_**Egyptian spell **_

* * *

_**Last Time**_

"How-how is he bringing back my Siri? I-I thought he was dead, I was so happy when we found his body, it was m-more than I had ever hoped for. I-I don't think I could stand it if I lost him again. What if whatever that child is doing doesn't work?" Remus watched as the soul of Sirius (which looked a lot like he did right after Harry had been born) reach out and grab the hands of the odd little boy.

"My Hikari is more powerful than you can imagine. He will bring your love back, even if it kills him." Yami gazed lovingly at Yuugi.

"W-what if it does kill him, what would you do?"

"I'd join him." The answer came without hesitation.

* * *

Harry Potter was nobody's pawn.

But to the Wizarding world that was just what he was, a pawn in an idiotic game of evil and good, dark and light, white and black. The green eyed wizard hadn't noticed it at first, but he was being played by the one that he had started to blindly trust. Dumbledore.

The aged wizard had been keeping things from him, important things that could have saved lives. He had justified it by saying that he wanted the younger wizard to have as normal as a child hood as he could get, but how could Harry have a normal childhood when he never had the offer of one in the first place?

Harry curled up into himself as he felt another bolt of pain ravage his body. Dumbledore knew how the Dursleys had treated him before Hogwarts, and the emerald eyed boy couldn't help but wonder if he knew how they were treating him now?

'_Why would it matter, I am only good up until I defeat Voldemort, then I am expendable. Damn that stupid prophecy.'_

* * *

Yami held on as long as he could, as he tried to make it back to the room that he and Yuugi had woken up in. All the trials that they had face within the last few days and hours were taking their toll on the dark's body. He was shoved from the Shadow Realm and onto the cold stone floor, unable to hold onto the material world, Yami's body faded and Yuugi slumped to the unforgiving ground.

Yuugi woke up long enough to watch as a portrait of a regal looking woman opened her mouth as if she were getting ready to scream.

Or yell.

* * *

_**Continuation**_

The old enchanted picture of the late Mrs. Black watched as two boys seemingly apperated into the curtain that was currently keeping her quiet. At first she had thought that the odd looking boys were some of the Order member's children, but she dismissed the thought as she watched the taller, darker boy disappear in a mist of darkness. Suddenly the curtains were pulled back as the smaller child tried to gain some type of bearing. This was another chance for the vindictive portrait to scream, yell, bellow, and in all disrupted the Order's work. Oh, what delight this would bring!

It was then that two, wide, amethyst eyes gazed up into her dark eyes. They were so innocent, Mrs. Black had never seen such eyes (save for when her distantly related niece had shown the older woman her new born boy many years earlier). The odd child was exhausted and bloodied; the portrait doubted very much that the order even knew that the boy was out and about. Pale skin was dirtied with soot and blood, his lips were parted in a pant, and his eyes began to close once again as he fell back to the ground.

A pang went threw her no existing heart. No one was around, and the people here couldn't take care of a flubberworm, much less a young boy. That decided her, the portrait would take care of the boy (with some help of that insane house elf, Kreacher). The odd boy was much to innocent to be corrupted by the Order's unrighteous thoughts and words, and he so reminded Mrs. Black of when her boy had still adored their family.........

"Kreacher!" The portrait called out gently (as so no one would hear her), but sternly.

With a slight snap, a crippled looking house elf appeared. He was dressed in rags, and bent over slightly. He shook as he said softly, "Yes Mistress?"

The woman in the painting nodded over to the boy and waved her hand. "Take this child to the Black's Grand Library, be sure to place him near my portrait so I may speak with him. Make him comfortable or you will regret it. Once you are done with that task, bring some healing potions, pepper-up potions, and anything else that would help him gain his energy back. You will not harm him in any way, is that under stood?"

"Y-yes, Mistress Black." Kreacher snapped his fingers and Yuugi was levitated in the air before both he and the house elf disappeared with a crack.

Mrs. Black smirked. The child was powerful, she didn't need to have a real body to know this, and he had at least some control over the shadows and that immediately placed him high up in power rank. Not even Voldemort could control them. This child would need her guidance and advice.

"**DISGUSTING MUDBLOODS! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!"** The late family patriarch announced as to not raise suspicion for when she would move to another frame. "**Filthy blood-traitors! You will all get what you deserve!" **Three, nameless, witches finally came down to seal the curtains that provided the necessary cover for the woman to slip out unnoticed.

* * *

The library that Mrs. Black had sent Kreacher and Yuugi to was an envy of many pure bloods. A grand room (was of largest in the house) had piles of books lined up along the walls, on book shelves place all around the room. A giant spiral stair case rose up to the second and third level, every space that could fill a book was covered. The books covered every aspect of magic, from charm to hexes, potions to herbology, wandless magic to wand magic, the white arts to the black arts, and even ancient curses that had long since been forgotten. There were even books on the pure-blood family lines, and biographies on influential witches and wizards.

Green, silver, and black upholstered chairs, sofas, and love seats were placed around the floors near fires or windows. Choosing a light green sofa that was placed near a currently unoccupied picture frame, Kreacher placed the small boy down. For an instant Kreacher disappeared before reappearing, this time holding vials of different colored liquids. Gently the house elf poured each potion down the boy's throat, rubbing it so the tri-colored boy wouldn't choke.

The old Black Patriarch walked into the frame, and sat down in one of the replicas of the chairs in the room. She watched as the house elf force fed the small angel restoration potions. Soon the oddly dressed boy would wake up and then they would speak. It had been so long since the older woman had any sort of _civil_ conversation with another person, it was only through years of strict practice that Mrs. Black was able to stay still.

"Kreacher that is enough, any more and you might drown the poor boy." Kreacher jumped slightly, causing some of the potions to spill. With a loud squeak he picked up the vials, and begged for forgiveness. The portrait waved it off, and sent him on his way. The house elf left quietly.

"Stupid house elf." Mrs. Black muttered.

"Ngh." Startled slightly, Mrs. Black turned towards the stirring boy. He sat up genteelly, despite his bloodied look. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, the young boy yawned. The sight was almost too much for the older woman, who was reminded too much of how her son used to act. She cleared her throat to gain his attention.

* * *

Yuugi was dead on feet (more like dead on his knees). The resurrection had taken a lot out of him, and the violet eyed boy doubted that he would be able to walk straight for a few days. Yami had been taking them some where, and Yuugi could only surmise that it was back to the safety of their room. Obviously they hadn't made it. The last thing that the small boy remembered was falling, and a woman looking like she was about to yell.

Then the light could feel a wrinkled hand forcing some sorts of liquids down his throat, and from the after taste, Yuugi never wanted to drink them while he was fully conscious.

'_This really has to stop. I am tired of being so defenseless."_ Yuugi thought to himself as he yawned. Strangely his mind was dead tired, but his body seemed like it had been resting for a few weeks. He blinked lazily as he heard some one clear their throat.

Yuugi's already wide eyes, widened even more as he watched a woman smirking at –no, _to_- him. This woman though was part of a painting, and she was moving!

He took his head in to his hands. '_Things just keep getting weirder and weirder.'_

"Are you quiet alright boy?" The woman's voice was surprisingly soft and gentle for such a fierce looking woman. He vaguely remembered watching some people trying to 'make the damn hag shut up'; Yuugi assumed that this was that 'hag'.

He shook the thoughts out of his head. Amethyst eyes looked with dark ones, as Yuugi searched the portrait's 'soul'. Deciding that she could be trusted (just not fully), Yuugi answered her question. "I am not quite sure if _alright_ is the right word. It is more like overwhelmed, confused, and lost. Can you perhaps tell me where I am?"

There was no strange look that Yuugi had been expecting. "You are currently in the Black's Mansion, London, England."

"I'M IN ENGLAND!?" Yuugi couldn't help but yell out. He was thousands of miles from home, injured, weak, and he had very little memories of how he got there.

"No need to shout lad. I am Mrs. Black, the last of the main Black family." She stood up regally and bowed.

Calming down, the young boy introduced himself, "I am Mouto Yuugi from Domino, Japan."

"I knew it! I knew you were related to the Mouto family! The men in your family have the same unique hairstyle!" Mrs. Black exclaimed. The Mouto family was well known in the pureblood circles.

".........do you know my family?" came the timid reply.

"Of course! The Mouto Family is one of the best known curse breakers in the pureblood line. In fact I knew Mouto Kyo, he and I went to Hogwarts together, though he transferred out in our fifth year." A small smile graced the cold woman's lips at the memory. "He was a fine man, 'tis a shame of how he died."

"C-can you tell me? My grandfather never spoke of any of our relatives, at least since my father died." Yuugi crossed his legs over each other, and gave the woman his 'puppy dog eyes'.

"Of course! You never hear children these days wanting to know about family history, not even the noble history that we share. These days it is all about Quidditch, and the newest Witch Weekly. I think that you and I will get along very nicely Yuugi." Mrs. Black seemed grateful that the boy wanted to know more about his family history. He was the child she always wanted! "But first we need to get you out of those bloody clothes. Kreacher!"

Once again Kreacher appeared, but this time he was carrying a bundle of clothing. Mrs. Black ordered the insane house elf to help dress Yuugi. Violet eyes shone with distrust of the house elf, but he knew that if the painting had wanted to hurt the light then she would have already done so. Yuugi aloud Kreacher to remove his outer clothing in favor of the light violet satin (sleeveless) tunic and ebony pants.

"Much better." said the proper woman. "You will find more clothing of this style and more, once you return to your room." The small boy nodded his thanks.

"Now, I shall tell you about your family history, but where shall I start? The Mouto family line is an old one, though not as old as the Black or Malfoy line."

"The beginning is always a good place to start ma'am." Yuugi said shyly.

Mrs. Black looked startled. Just as Yuugi was about to apologize for his cheek, the late woman said, "Oh, what a sense of wit you have, very well the beginning it is."

Yuugi was entranced as he listened to the woman speak about his family. His grandfather had been reluctant about talking about his family since Yuugi's father had died. It was after Yuugi and Yami had met that Grandfather had forbidden the Hikari to ask about them in exchange for letting Yami stay with his grandson. It had been an easy choice for the still lonely boy. Now he was getting to hear about how his family had been in the curse breaking business and they had made quite a bit of money; but then Yuugi's great grandfather and father had been killed in the rise of Voldemort, causing Sugoroku to leave the Wizarding world and bring a pregnant Miaka Mouto with him.

Mrs. Black seemed to have a way with words as the very same words wrapped around the small boy like a warm blanket. Soon the small, angelic, boy was sleeping on the soft couch, with his head resting on the arm, while the rest of his body was stretched out along the couch.

Mrs. Black smiled at the sight. It had been a while since the cold woman had smiled so much. Her son was still a baby then. Yes, this child was bringing out the best in the woman, but the only one who would get her affection was the small boy. That is unless the boy begged and begged, then she would never be able to deny him.

* * *

The wind was blowing against his skin and robes. It was cold, uncommonly so for the warm summers that this area was accustomed too. Even in all the customary layers that his kind was known to wear before they were mated, he could still feel the unwavering chill of the north wind. He was high in the sky, soaring above the sleeping individuals of the town below. Beautiful demon like wings pushed against the wind currents to keep him aloft.

He was on a mission.

Pale eyes flashed in the dark sky, any human who may have been able to catch a glimpse of them would have dismissed as the twinkling stars. It was near midnight, the moon high in the sky was partially covered by mere wisps of clouds. The night was perfect for the man; it concealed him from his intended and the moonlight gave him strength. He was after all one of the night's children, and as such the darkness would bend to his will. He was not a shadow master, as of yet anyway, but he could use the shadows to conceal his form or for mild protection.

The pale man beat his leathery wings harder, gaining speed and height. The bewitching hour was on hand and once it passed, he would only have a few moments to get into the room that housed his intended. His pale eyes scanned the houses below him, and it wasn't until he got to a neighbor hood where every house looked the same that he descended.

Ebony and red gleaming wings tucked around his body, making him gain speed and spiral down to the harsh ground. The wind blew harshly against his pale skin; his hood had been pushed away revealing beautiful long moonshine hair that was pulled into a low pony tail with a black leather strap. His descent stop suddenly as he unrivalled his large wings, catching the air under neither him and making him hover in the air. He had stopped just above a window, like any other in the neighborhood, though the peculiar thing about this window was that it was cased behind steel bars.

The young demon smirked as he drew closer to the window, showing two gleaming fangs. Inside, behind those bars was his intended. His intended, for whom he would kill every wizard and man to be near, and his intended, for whom a fiery hate had been held in his heart. The demon loved and hated his intended at the same time. How could he not? Like most demons, he had been taught to hate the light and all that stood for it. Like most demons he had been taught that the only true lord was the Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort.

Unlike most demons though, his mate had turned out to be one of the light. His mate, the only one he would ever crave, was a fighter for the light. Not just any fighter, oh no, he was the _savior_ of the light. How this poor demon was cursed. The beautiful demon has heard of the very few other demons, a werewolf and another vampire like himself, who had decided to mate with one of the light. The werewolf's mate had been sent to a horrible dimension before being forced to give his in a soul sacrificing ceremony that had failed. The vampire was forced to watch as wife and only child were tortured by the Dark Lord, before the vampire was forced to kill his family himself. The vampire had never gotten over it, and since then he had been a 'faithful' potions master and spy for Voldemort.

'_Damn it!'_ the young vampire thought. He knew the consequences for his love and his hate. He could kill his beloved and please the Dark Lord, but in doing so he would be ripping out apart of his very soul. Another choice would be to renounce the Dark Lord and love his mate, but then the Voldemort would send out assassins to kill the pale vampire and any offspring that he and his mate might have. It would be easy for the Dark Lord to kill the vampire, even though he was as of yet a legitimate member of the Death Eaters. A simple poison that Voldemort held would insure the most painful death (aside from killing his mate himself) for the vampire.

The pale young man pushed those thoughts out of head. Now was not the time to think about what was to come, now was the time to simply watch his intended mate. Soon the wards that protected the house that his intended lived in would be weakened (though not enough for a normal witch or wizard to notice) and he would be able to slip inside to heal his mate. The time was short, only three minutes before the alarm would sound and a flank of Order members would surround the house.

The time was close, only a few more seconds.

_**Ten... ....**_

Beautiful crimson and ebony wings held him stead as he began to weave shadow and magic alike around him.

_**Nine.....**_

Shadows wrapped themselves around his body, leaving only glowing silver eyes to be seen.

_**Eight.......**_

The young demon took out his wand and began to do the required movement to place a silencing spell.

_**Seven.......**_

The soft words of the spell fell from his lips.

_**Six....**_

Closing his silver eyes, the demon concentrated on making himself intangible.

_**Five....**_

A cold, liquid-y, feeling went threw his whole body and he knew that he would be able to pass through the bars and glass.

_**Four....**_

He just had to wait a little longer.

_**Three....**_

Only a bit more time left.

_**Two...**_

Almost there.

_**One.**_

The demon shot threw the steel bars and glass, not making a sound as he went into the room.

Silver eyes quickly searched the small bedroom and found his intended resting with his back against the wall and his legs pulled up to his chest. Even in the dark the vampire could see the burses and bleeding cuts that adorned his chest (as the young human had no shirt on). A loud growl escaped the pale demon's throat, only for it to be engulfed by the silencing spell.

'_How dare those damn muggles touch him?! He is mine! They will pay for this; I vow it here and now. Those bastard muggles and those damnable wizards that leave him here!'_ The vampire walked over to the sleeping wizard. Cold silver eyes softened as they saw the small human breathe, though he knew it had to hurt.

Bringing his clawed hand upon the flat chest of his intended, the vampire dragged his nails across the skin lightly. The dark creature was injecting a sleeping poison into his mate, this way the human would sleep and know of his dark savior, but as a result of the poison the young wizard would get odd flashes of the past and the future.

Blood red lips were pulled into a slight smile, as the sound of deep breathing filled the hyper sensitive ears of the demon. The pale vampire sat on the bed and pulled the young wizard into his lap. A small part of the vampire was demanding that he suck the boy dry and leave him to die, but he ignored it as he cradled the young wizards head in his arm.

Silky, wild, ebony hair spilled over the vampire's arm; a vivid lighting bolt scar on the wizard's forehead labeled him as the savior of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter. The vampire ran his clawed fingers over the boy's scar; he could feel the heat escaping from it, it told him that Harry was more than likely having a nightmare about the Dark Lord.

'_He's mine! He'll never belong to you!' _His thoughts were overly possessive as he held his mate tighter to him. His fingers danced over his eyes, high cheek bones, small nose, and beautiful pink lips. It was easy to tell why so many witches and wizards alike wanted the boy in their beds, but he would never be theirs. Harry Potter was **_his_**, his to protect, his to punish, his to love. The famous wizard belonged to the vampire; he just didn't know it yet.

The dark creature cleared his thoughts again, time was running out and he still needed to heal the boy.

Bringing Harry's face closer to his, the vampire bit his tongue allowing blood to flow freely into his mouth. With no hesitation, blood red lips fell onto the bright pink lips of the young human in his arms. The demon's blood flooded the youth's mouth, and he swallowed it reflexively. The pale vampire had done this many times before; he knew that he if he had not then his mate would have died long ago from the broken bones, head trauma, and blood loss from the cut that adorned his arms. Giving his blood to Harry gave him (Harry) the ability to heal faster, breathe easier, and produce more blood. If the vampire tried to use the magical way of healing that had been installed into him since he was young, then his magical signature was be all over the boy and the demon would be discovered.

It also felt really good to kiss his mate, even if his mate would never know.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know that it is short, but if I don't leave it here then I wouldn't have been able to post this until next week!

_**Review Response:**_

Skittles the Sugar Fairy

2004-10-11

3

Signed

Yes, I would totally believe you. Thats how I write. Its the best way to write. You get so much wonderful chaos and twists that way! And you are so right on about Yuugi-chan and Yami-kun. They BELONG together. Besides, aren't they like each half of a soul? How could you possibly live with only half of your soul? Light and Dark...so yah...how could you not want to be with that other person for the rest of your life?  
  
UPDATE!  
  
And just so yah know, you've been on my Author Alert for a while but now you're going on the all around faves. Which is cool cause its hard to get on my list. So feel proud!  
  
And Yay possesive Yami!  
  
Can't wait for the next chapter! Please hurry and be inspired to write!

_**YAY!! I do feel proud, so very, very proud. I agree with you about Yami n' Yuugi too, I think that since their soul was split apart then who ever their soul mate use to be isn't any more because they are no longer one soul, thus Yuugi and Yami have one soul together.**_

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel

2004-10-11

3

Signed

yay you updated i loved this chapter and the plot is beginning to thicken somewhat. awesome job and cant wait for more possessivness from the pharaoh and his bloody vengence upon those who harm his hikari and also what is to come of Yugi's new strengths and such with the werewolf blood, update again soon i wish to read more.

_**Yami is going to become very possessive around chapter six or seven, once Harry goes to join the rest of the gang any way. Yuugi's strength will come up in the next few chapters, but the full moon won't be until they reach Hogwarts.**_

tiger witch

2004-10-11

3

Signed

cool so yugi is going to have werewovle sences but he will not trancform but on full-moon he will be restless or moody or somthing!  
poor yami almost lost his love and whats up with the darkness attacking yugi i mean yami IS the master of shadows!  
but ya  
UPDATE SOON!

**_Moody....... That kinda explains it, maybe lusty would be a better word. ._**

Amber Eyes23

2004-10-12

3

Signed

How cute. I just love Yami acting like that. Its so sad and very very cute. Nice chapter, although I must admit. VERY EVIL CLIFFIE! sigh Oh well. I'll live, just as long as you continue updating. Your story is on my faves list. Its been there since chapter two. Well, good luck with the next chapter.

_**Well, this chapter didn't have an evil cliffy.... Wait.... reads through chapter HOLLY SHIT THIS ONE DIDN'T END IN A CLIIFY!!! dead**_

Sierra-Falls

2004-10-12

3

Signed

Eh, slow and steady progress, even with your evil cliffies, is still better than none at all. But possessive Yami is just deliciously cute, and you've picked a cross that I find myself very happily enjoying. Slow, measured chappies are even more appreciated since you take the time to thoroughly flesh them and your ideas out.  
  
But please, continue continue! Hopefully we'll get another update in the near future, ne?

_**I am glad that you enjoy my story! I think that Yami is always delicious, but him being possessive makes it even better!  
**_

Sansi

2004-10-12

3

Signed

Ok I only know I few words.  
  
but biAw means - mine  
Kkwy means Yami or dakness  
  
ne? But I forgot which language. sweatdrop  
  
I like the idea of this fic, though I don't really know much about HP! Oh well great work!

_**You are right about the meaning of the words, and it is ancient Egyptian. It's okay if you don't know much about Harry Potter, most of it I know from websites and other fanfics. **_

The Chaotic Ones

2004-10-12

3

Signed

Chaos: I made the kit myself. Its got all sorts of intresting things in it. you already know about the cotton candy, but as for the rest... sore wa Himitsu Desu.  
  
Jef: Uhuh... whatever. We LIKE this story. However the cliffie is rather anoying.  
  
Angel: who cares? write more soon, and I'll givew you Chaos's torture kit.  
  
Aaries: she said she already has one, remember. Oh well, here you can have these instead ((gives you cute yami and Yugi plushies from Dark Legacy)) Have fun and write more soon please!!

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEE!!! hugs plushies until they squeak I LOVE THEM!!**_

Zelda Saturn Mistress

2004-10-12

3

Signed

-bows to you on bended knee while you sit on a golden throne-  
  
You are truly the decendent of Ra...There are no more words for me to say to express the joy I feel in my heart right now. -dies of happyness-  
  
Alice

_**Bwahahahaha!! All bow down to my power!! trips and falls off throne to death XD**_

Phoenix Fire-Feather

2004-10-12

3

Signed

Hello. I just found your story and I really really enjoy it. I'm a big fan of YGO/HP x-overs - I have read both of your insiration stories, and I'm glad that this is going to a different way. Hope you update soon.  
  
Oh, can I add you to my C2 archieve? It's "The Hogwarts Library", for YGO/HP x-overs. Come visit some time!

_**I would be eternally grateful if you added me to your C2! **_

Towairaito Zoon

2004-10-12

3

Signed

o.O O.o oo interesting..

_**Thank you! .**_

jak'idiot

2004-10-13

3

Signed

hey..realy good still so who is he going to tell dumbuldor or harry humm.. and i know that i ask a lot of stupid questions in my revews its wat i do bu just cos i ask dusent mean tat u hav to answer its just me beaing me. but this is realy good and it probably helps to wright a vaige plot a little less vaige than go 2 hp world stuff happens happaly ever after or mass charicter death up to you im babbaling arnt i.. yep.. bye..

_**That isn't a stupid question, actually I am surprised that someone else hasn't asked about it earlier. Remus will tell Harry, but that will be within the next two chapters.**_

Sakia Ishida

2004-10-15

3

Signed

Yup I am not kidding you ARE my fave authoress and ur story is on my fave list...luv your new update and hope that the next chapter would come out soon... . yugi/yami & sirus/remus Rocks all the way!! ja ne hope to hear from u soon !

_**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! I love being on people's favorites!!!**_

Curtis Zidane Ziraa

2004-10-19

3

Signed

Ah! Agst lover! RUN! No like sad endings and too much agnst. If I want that, I can go watch my parents fight. BAI!

_**Don't worry this story will have a happy ending! I know how you feel about your parents by the way.**_

Shi Rurouni of the Aphrodesiac

2004-10-25

3

Signed

can't for more. I ADORE yaoi. And though i prefer Remus/Snape, I will stand Remus/Siri for this fic, simply because you rock.

_**Another Yaoi lover?! YES!!! WE MUST TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND RID IT OF HOMOPHOBIA!!!**_

Skye-Chan 12

2004-10-29

3

Signed

AH NO! I want the next chapter! whats going to hapin! oh, uber chapter and I will wait untill u update egerly!

**_I hope that you like this chapter as much (if not more than) you love the others!_**

Hathors-Favorite

2004-11-05

3

Signed

O.O By RA, get your ass up and update lady! I need more good crossovers! -starts twitching and her Eviler Twin pops up-  
  
Eviler Twin: whips out her chainsaw Let the fun begin!!

_**In the perverted world that is the mind of the Geminidragon chainsaw is read as chain whip perverted Hispanic descent kinky mind anyway a very, VERY, perverted thought about whips..... Gemini is blushing right now...**_

_**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! PLEASE FEED THE AUTHOR AND REVIEW!**_

_**G2G**_

_**GD**_


	5. Darkness' Choice

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I can't believe that I already have over 70 reviews and I only have 5 chapters up! I am loving this! Please continue to review! To clear a few things up:

_**Draco Malfoy: **Pale blue eyes, white blond hair, and fairly pale skin, and light pink lips._

_**Vampire: **Silver eyes (with black where there should be white), White silver hair, and deathly pale skin, blood red lips. _

Sorry, I should have cleared this up last chapter!

**Summary:** The balance between darkness and light has been disturbed, and now Darkness will do anything to repair it; even if it means destroying whole civilizations to do it. Being taken from the only home that they know Yami and Yuugi have thrown into the Wizarding world. Voldemort will do anything and everything to get Chaos' favorite son, even if he must destroy the purest being to do so…...

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai/ Yoai: Yami/Yuugi maybe some Ryou/ Bakura. Het: Ron/Hermione. Slash: Harry/? Remus/Sirius. Blood, gore, adult themes, character death, and language.

**Spoilers:** PS, CoS, AoP, GoF, OotP, This is after fifth year, but there are some differences you will see them as they come.

/Hikari to Yami/

:: Yami to Hikari::

'_Thoughts'_

_Emphasis_

_(Bond of mates)_

"**_Shadows speaking"_**

**Flashbacks**

_**Egyptian spell **_

_**Last Time:**_

Yuugi was entranced as he listened to the woman speak about his family. His grandfather had been reluctant about talking about his family since Yuugi's father had died. It was after Yuugi and Yami had met that Grandfather had forbidden the Hikari to ask about them in exchange for letting Yami stay with his grandson. It had been an easy choice for the still lonely boy. Now he was getting to hear about how his family had been in the curse breaking business and they had made quite a bit of money; but then Yuugi's great grandfather and father had been killed in the rise of Voldemort, causing Sugoroku to leave the Wizarding world and bring a pregnant Miaka Mouto with him.

Mrs. Black seemed to have a way with words as the very same words wrapped around the small boy like a warm blanket. Soon the small, angelic, boy was sleeping on the soft couch, with his head resting on the arm, while the rest of his body was stretched out along the couch.

Mrs. Black smiled at the sight. It had been a while since the cold woman had smiled so much. Her son was still a baby then. Yes, this child was bringing out the best in the woman, but the only one who would get her affection was the small boy. That is unless the boy begged and begged, then she would never be able to deny him.

----------------------------------------------------------

The vampire ran his clawed fingers over the boy's scar; he could feel the heat escaping from it, it told him that Harry was more than likely having a nightmare about the Dark Lord.

'_He's mine! He'll never belong to you!' _His thoughts were overly possessive as he held his mate tighter to him. His fingers danced over his eyes, high cheek bones, small nose, and beautiful pink lips. It was easy to tell why so many witches and wizards alike wanted the boy in their beds, but he would never be theirs. Harry Potter was **_his_**, his to protect, his to punish, his to love. The famous wizard belonged to the vampire; he just didn't know it yet.

The dark creature cleared his thoughts again, time was running out and he still needed to heal the boy.

Bringing Harry's face closer to his, the vampire bit his tongue allowing blood to flow freely into his mouth. With no hesitation, blood red lips fell onto the bright pink lips of the young human in his arms. The demon's blood flooded the youth's mouth, and he swallowed it reflexively. The pale vampire had done this many times before; he knew that he if he had not then his mate would have died long ago from the broken bones, head trauma, and blood loss from the cut that adorned his arms. Giving his blood to Harry gave him (Harry) the ability to heal faster, breathe easier, and produce more blood. If the vampire tried to use the magical way of healing that had been installed into him since he was young, then his magical signature was be all over the boy and the demon would be discovered.

It also felt really good to kiss his mate, even if his mate would never know.

----------------------------------------------------------

_**Continuation:**_

It had been so cold. It was almost like he had been hit with a glacier spell. The air around him bit into his skin, causing him to shiver harshly. All around him it was dark, no light what so ever, no glimpse of color other than black came into his view.

He didn't know how long he had been here, he didn't know how long he was going to remain here, but he could remember that he hadn't always been here. He could remember a man with beautiful golden eyes, and a younger boy with bright green eyes. The memories of his past were the only things that kept him sane in this dismal place.

He could feel his throat, raw and sore from the harsh screams that escaped him. It was the only sound around him, and though it was painful, he was grateful for it.

There was a bright flash suddenly.

It was bright, and the shadows around him seemed to be being sucked into it. Strong arms rose to protect his eyes.

What was this- this thing? Why were the shadows thrashing around, wanting to get away from it? Would it hurt him? Or would it send him to salvation?

An angel like figure came forth from the light, a hand was reaching out to him. Without him knowing, his hand darted out and held the other in a tight grip. This angel would bring him back to his wolf, and he could once again be

_Sirius Black………_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Something cold was caressing his chest. It wasn't uncomfortable, in fact, the simple contact had made the young wizard feel safer than Hogwarts ever had. Harry's mind was clouded over in a thick haze.

Only moments before he had endeared another haunting vision from Voldemort. This time he attacked an old man and a younger woman in what seemed to be a game shop. Voldemort had killed them personally, and it made Harry wonder what could have been so special about them.

The old man didn't seem to be anything special, he had grey hair, violet blue eyes, and working clothes of no obvious value. The woman wasn't much different. She had short crimson hair, light blue eyes, and slight wrinkles around her eyes that signified that she was in her early forties. She too had on clothes of no obvious value. Yet despite this, Voldemort had taken a special pleasure in tormenting them before sending them to a flaming death.

He had ripped into the man's flesh with a dull knife, and he had the woman raped. Harry could feel his soul shiver in disgust. Hours upon hours were spent torturing the poor innocents. New horrors were introduced to the emerald eyed boy that night. He prayed that the souls of the old man and the woman were in peace.

His whole body was burning from the vision. The inferno of hate that the young wizard had for the Dark Lord intensified. Why was this happening to him? Why did _he_ have to be the one that had to watch the senseless torture and slaughter of innocents? What had Harry done that was condone such a horrible life?

Emerald eyes became glossy, he could feel the tears building up. The pain that he felt for these people –_because-_ of these people was astounding. His soul was thrashing against his body, trying to escape.

Torment, hate, anger, anguish, these were but a few of the feeling that ransacked through Harry's very being.

Then something blessed happened.

It stopped.

All of it.

All of the pain that the young wizard felt because of Voldemort disappeared with but a single caress of a cold hand. Harry could feel himself falling from that reality.

The cold caress cooled his burning flesh, it saved him, for Harry knew that his body was reaching its limits. He would die soon if he did not find this person that cooled him. Every moment that was spent in the accursed house of his relatives, Harry could feel a little more of himself dying. Every beating his uncle and cousin gave him brought him even closer to death's door.

And he had accepted that he was more than likely going to die that summer, whether by Voldemort or by the raging fire in him.

But then someone started to come during the night. They came in and cooled the fire, but every morning when he woke, Harry would forget anything about the night before. It was only during these few blessed hours that the emerald eyed wizard would remember anything. It was like something was blocking his memories.

The young wizard's thoughts were interrupted as something soft and cool came down upon his lips. Harry wanted so badly to press his lips against his unknown savior, but his body refused to comply with his mind. A frigid liquid was forced into his mouth, and instinctively he swallowed. A rush of freezing ice filled every burning ache of his body, ridding the small boy's pain.

How Harry loved this frozen fire that filled him with every visit from this unknown creature.

The emerald eyed boy was unable to think any more as his world was torn from him and darkness consumed him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The pale demon had finished giving what blood he could to his intended. Gently, he licked the left over blood from Harry's lips.

A smile, not a smirk like usual, came upon the vampire's lips. He could already see his blood working its magic on the boy. Bleeding wounds closed, bruises faded, and cracked bones mended. A faint blush of color came upon the young wizard's cheeks, his blood was replenishing.

How this demon wanted nothing more than to see his beloved's eyes. How this demon wanted nothing more than to see his beloved's blood spilt. His hatred and his love fought against each other in an internal battle. Half of the demon wanted to slit the famous wizard's throat and drink all of his delicious blood; the other, however, wanted to protect his beloved and love him for the rest of eternity.

Harry Potter was his mate, the one he was destined to be with.

Harry Potter was his most hated enemy, the one that he should help kill.

'_Damn it!' _Raged the vampire, _'Why must things be so complicate?! Why couldn't Voldemort have just chosen another to attack?! Why must **Harry Potter **be **my **mate?' _

Pale hands tightened around their mate. The vampire knew that his mate would compliment him in any and every way, just as he complimented Harry in every way.

Harry was hot, where he was cold.

Harry was emotional, where he was detached.

Harry was light, where he darkness.

Yin and Yang.

_Hikari and Yami._

'_Yes',_ beautiful silver eyes widened, _'He is my light, and the light must be protected.' _Those same silver eyes gazed upon the emerald eyed wizard's lips. _'My light shall be loved. My light. Mine.'_ Silver eyes closed as their lips met.

A raging fire burned through the demon's body. To be with his mate, like this, was euphoria. Even if his mate would never remember this, even if his mate wasn't responding, this was heaven. Nothing could compare.

"**Wizards, they're approaching from the front. There are three." **A hash, raspy voice whispered in the vampire's ear.

Reluctantly the pale demon pulled away from the young wizard beneath him. The demon had decided.

Harry was light, he was darkness. Darkness needs the light to survive, just as light needs darkness to live. He needed Harry, Harry needed him. Harry belonged to him, just as he belonged to Harry.

The vampire would return another night and take what was his; He would take Harry and make him his.

With one last, longing, gaze toward the wizard, the vampire (perched upon the windowsill) spread his majestic wings and flew off into the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Black watched as the small boy slept. He looked so innocent and pure, something that she had not seen in a long while, yet every light had its darkness. Where was his?

"Kreacher!" The patriarch called out. Within seconds a soft _poof_ was heard and the horrid house elf appeared.

"Y-yes Mistress?" A low bow came with the words.

"Kreacher, you are a creature of magic, tell me what you know of this boy." The dark haired woman spoke forcefully.

"That boy is a Shadow Master, he is. Dark Powers flow throughs him. Pureblood, but he's unknowings of ours lord. He the pure, he is, but anothers comes with him. Nevers leavings him. Shadows bends to his wills. They does. Darkness holds hims close. Kill any ones who hurt master." Was Kreacher's broken reply.

"A child?! A Shadow Master!?" Mrs. Black was astounded.

"I can assure you madam that though we seem to be small, we are anything but child." A dark, husky voice replied.

Gasping loudly, the painted woman turned sharply to face Yuugi. Only, this boy couldn't have been Yuugi. Her Yuugi was a small, innocently looking angel, but this boy reeked of darkness. Eyes as red as blood had replaced the soft violet. His whole body seemed sharper, more dangerous, than before.

'_This must be Yuugi's darkness.'_ Thought Mrs. Black. "What is your name child? I demand to know who had replaced the soft light that was once there."

Yami seemed surprised that the woman was able to tell the difference between Yuugi and himself, as most people thought at first glance that they were the same person. "My name is not to be given away so lightly. You may call me whatever you wish. My light, however, is inside of me resting."

Sharp blood eyes seemed to pierce her soul, as the dark being gazed at her. Clearing her throat, she said, "You do not trust me? Very good, you are cautious, but you need not fear any harm from me. My only thoughts at the moment are of protecting Yuugi from the misguided wizards that reside here."

"I do not fear you, I simply do not trust you as my light does, but for my light I will not cause any conflict. I have already seen what some of these _wizards_" he spat, "are capable of doing. They are afraid of my light, and I have seen through the mind of one what they wanted to do with my _mrwt_. I will not trust any who have not proven themselves." Yami got up to stand. His legs shook slightly from fatigue.

Holding his head high, the darkness walked passed the cowering house elf and the intrigued portrait.

"Acerbus." The woman said.

Yami paused in his venture toward one of the grand doors. "Pardon?"

"I shall call you Acerbus, dark in an old language. I will work to gain your trust, Acerbus."

Nodding, Yami pulled the grand doors open (with surprisingly little trouble), and walked out into the dark hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The house was in a panic, the boy who had been found in a bloody massacre was gone! His bed was empty, his bedroom doors were ajar. How could he have escaped? There had been alarms set around, on, and in his room; there should have been no way, save for a wizards assistance, that the young boy could have escaped.

Order members were searching everywhere, some were using 'point me' charms, and others were using summoning spells. Nothing was working. Even the interrogation of the portraits that lined the halls turned up no clues. Albus was out; he was gone to look after a mission that had uncovered something of importance. Remus was still missing, and Mad-Eye, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley had gone to get Harry Potter and relieve him from his horrid relatives.

Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger were currently in Ron's room. The children in number 12 Grimmauld Place had been told to go to their rooms and wait until someone came to retrieve them. So naturally they all snuck out of their rooms to meet and plan out how they were going to find out what was going on.

They had heard about the Death Eater boy that had been captured, unconscious, and locked up in one of the upper floors of the house. It was whispered throughout the house (when the adults didn't think that they were listening) that this boy was responsible for the brutal death of at least ten people. Ron had tried to sneak a glace at the deadly child when the guards were changing, but Mrs. Weasley had caught him and he spent the rest of the day helping out in the cellars.

Ron had seen the house elf, Dobby, leading someone down past the cellars. The red head was unable to get a good look at the boy, because he was shadowed in darkness and the little house elf was tugging the boy along at a fast speed.

Not even five minutes later, the youngest son of the Weasley family could hear horrible screams, and a raspy voice. His Gryffindor courage abandoned him, and Ron ran up the many stairs, past other wizards who were searching for something, and to Ginny and Hermione.

Once he had found them, Ron retold his tale.

Ever the rational one, Hermione put in her input. "Ron, why don't we just ask Dobby who he was with, instead of just sitting here?"

Both Ron and Ginny blinked. For the better part of half an hour they were thinking up ways to find out what was going on, and in that time no one had thought of asking the house elf.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Ron said with a charming smile.

"Because you don't posses the intellect of a female, now go call for Dobby." Hermione replied with a faint blush.

Ginny couldn't help but smile at their obvious flirting. They had been doing this for weeks, and the red head wondered when they were finally going to admit that they liked each other. Her smile saddened a little as she realized that Harry would have no idea about their growing relationship when he came.

As Ron yelled out Dobby's name to summon him, Ginny was thrown into her thoughts about the ebony haired boy wonder. The last she had seen of him was when she had secretly flame called him to warn him that neither Ron, Hermione, nor she would be able to write him. Harry's green eyed seem to darken with the knowledge, but he hid it well with a smile and reassuring words that he understood.

When Ginny ended the call, she had missed the startled look on Harry's face as his uncle bellowed for him. The blue eyed girl had been able to talk to him ever since.

The youngest Weasley still loved Harry dearly, but she was beginning to realize that he was fading from his family and friends. Ginny couldn't help but worry over him.

"Dobby is needed?" The high pitched voice broke through Ginny's thoughts.

"Dobby," Hermione said, "we know that you were taking someone down to the lowest levels of the house. We need to know who it was." The bushy haired girl bent down, to seem less intimidating.

Dobby began to nervously dry wash his hands. "D-Dobby must not say anythings on the matter! Dobby is needed for preparations for Master Harry Potter Sir's return! Dobby must go!" With a small snap of his fingers, Dobby disappeared.

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest. "Well that got us nowhere fast."

Ron nodded. "Why do you think that Dobby seemed so frightened? So you think that he was threatened by whoever was with him?"

"I'm sure of it." Hermione stood up fully and brushed out any wrinkles in her skirt. "We will have to have Harry ask Dobby, you know that Dobby would never deny Harry anything." Running a hand through her hair, she started for the door. "Let's get going. Harry will be here soon, and then we have to attend Si-Sirius' funeral."

With sad nods, the Hogwarts' students left the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up to something tugging at the edge of his mind. He didn't know how long he had been asleep, only that he had dreamed of Voldemort again. There was something else that the young wizards knew he was forgetting, but he opted to think about the matter later as the tugging on his mind became more forceful.

Groggily, Bright, green eyes opened themselves to the world as Harry got up. It was just after midnight, about twenty minutes after to be precise. The young wizard got up slowly, as to not aggravate his wounds, but it was then that Harry noticed that he felt a lot better than before. Albeit that Harry didn't feel one hundred percent better, but at least he didn't feel like dropping to the floor and crying out in pain.

Grabbing his wand as he left his bed, Harry licked his unusually dry lips. A coppery taste flooded his senses. Gasping softly, the young wizard brought his hand up to his tongue. Licking his fingers slightly, Harry brought them out into his view. The image was blurred, but the identity of the foreign substance was clear.

Blood.

Dry blood.

Dark brows drew together in confusion, had he bit himself during his sleep? No, he felt no sting of a cut, nor did he think that there was enough of it to have come from a bleeding cut. The blood had only tinted his fingers a red-orange, but he had seen it enough times to know what it was.

Harry rubbed his fingers together, smearing the blood on them all. "More blood? Haven't I already seen enough of it spilt?" he whispered as soft as the wind.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Harry jumped. Quickly he grabbed a random shirt and his glasses, pulled them on, and with wand in hand, he ran out the small bedroom door.

As silently as he could, the small wizard crept down the hallway and to the stairs. Once he reached the very top of the stairs, Harry pulled himself as close to the shadows as he could. It almost felt like they were wrapping him in a vile of darkness.

From his point on the stairs Harry could see three figures. One tall and gangly, another smaller, hunched figure, and the third was slim and only slightly taller than Harry. They were all crowded around the front door; the third had seemingly tripped and knocked over one of his aunt's possessions.

Slowly and quietly, the small Gryffindor made his way to the last few stairs. The figures didn't notice him. The second, hunched figure was turning sharply at the slightest noise, while the tallest helped the third figure up.

Finding the closest target being the tallest figure and with his Gryffindor bravery, Harry rushed the figure and placed his wand right at his neck.

"So much as breathe wrong and I will curse you into oblivion." Harry's dry voice cut into the night. Immediately the second figure spun around and pointed a wand at the boy, while the slimmer figure ('_a witch'_ Harry thought.) jumped away from the taller and drew her wand.

"H-Harry?" The nervous voice of his captive spoke.

Harry tightened his hold on the man's arm, as he pushed his wand closer to his neck. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" His voice, though dry and hoarse, held a certain commanding tone that even surprised Harry.

"Harry," came the feminine voice of the third figure, "Harry, it's us. Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Arthur. Remember us?"

Harry recognized the voice, but the events of the last few years had taught him to be wary of trusting his eyes and ears. "Any idiot can take a _poly-juice _potion and cast a spell to sound like them. How do I know that you aren't just Death Eaters in disguise?"

"Last year, you had been receiving Occlumency lesson from Snape, to help you with your visions from Voldemort." The Tonks look a like said.

"Wrong answer." Harry pulled the taller man so that his (Harry's) wand was at his temple. "One last time. Who are you and what do you want?"

"Sirius Black, who was your godfather, had been hiding out in his old family home, number 12 Grimmauld Place. A place that he had sworn not to return to. On the night of his death he had been with Buckbeack, when he went after you to the Department of Mysteries. His death was regrettable." The harsh voice of Alastor Moody bit through the tension.

Glaring at the man slightly, Harry reluctantly let Mr. Weasley go. With his wand still trained on them, Harry spoke once again. "What do you guys want?"

This time it was Mr. Weasley that spoke while rubbing his arm. "Harry," he said gently, "We came to bring you to Headquarters." He broke off collecting himself. "Harry we found his body. We're giving Sirius a funeral."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami was walking down one of the many corridors. Around him torches burned and they casted a golden glow upon the cold, stone walls. They reminded him greatly of his life in Ancient Kehmet (Egypt); though many memories were still missing (such as his previous name), Yami could remember bits and pieces.

The crimson eyed spirit could remember his daily bathing in the river Nile. He could remember the soft touch of a blurred figure caressing his cheeks as he fell asleep. Yami could remember walking through upper Kehmet, giving his routinely check ups. He evened remembered brief flashes of court.

These memories often only left the darkness with more questions. Questions he believed he needed answered before he could be at peace with his aibou. His light could care less though, Yami constantly heard Yuugi tell him that it didn't matter if he never remembered another day of his past again. Yuugi would always love him.

Dark lips parted into a smile. His light was so perfect to him. It was just one of the reasons that Yami had pledged to protect him with his life.

A frown. It was also because of Yami that his hikari had been hurt so many times. This new adventure only promised more pain.

'_Let them come. I will kill any wizard, witch, human, or monster if they even dare think of harming my Yuugi.'_ The fierce thought caused the dark being to hug his sleeping Hikari closer to his soul.

It was then that Yami experienced a sharp shock, not unlike the one he had had when he had first met his light, though this one was not nearly as intense. Yet, Yami knew this feeling well, and needing to know who it was coming from, he followed it.

A new hikari had entered the house, and with every hikari there came a yami.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: There you go a new chapter, slightly longer than the last. At least there wasn't really a cliffhanger. .'**

**_Review Resopnses:_**

foxylittlechibi 2004-12-01 4 Signed

sugoi! i cna't wait for the rest! way to go man!

Take care and Keep cool.  
JA!

**- /strikes a cool posefalls over/ . Cool and Geminidragon don't mix!**

angel 2004-11-24 4 Anonymous 

i love this fic,especially that it is a HP/Yugioh crossover,plus a bonus of yami/yugi.i hope you write more soon,and i love the way you made yami possessive.  
you rock

**-I hope that this chpater made you fall in love with this more!**

Curtis Zidane Ziraa 2004-11-24 4 Signed 

Okay, I decided to read it. Yay, happy ending! Poor demon. Reading over everything, I just figured out what was going on. Now, I get it. No one in the house knows that Yugi is up and about except Remus and Mrs. Black. And the house elves. I like!

-**Exactly! Thank you so much for continuing to read! -**

gourry-gabriev610 2004-11-18 4 Signed 

I really like this story please please update it soon. I'm adding it to my favorites and you to my author alerts so i will know when you don't. So if you don't update this fic soon i will hunt you down and burn all your manga and scratch all of your dvds so you get disc read errors whenever you watch them. Mwahahahahahaha cough cough hack hack. damn evil person laugh.

**-YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! YOU LOVE ME!!! AHHH!! NO NOT MY ANIME AND MANGA!!!! /dies/**

kayono 2004-11-14 4 Signed 

Well, that was... interesting. Nice and dark. We like. However, just a thought- when you said that the vampire was a potions master, we thought 'SNAPE!' ...please tell us it's not Snape. As then we shall be very annoyed with you. And we do not being annoyed with good authors. We do like speaking in the pural, though. So, regardless, we like. MAKE ANOTHER "Yami's revenge" SCENE! Evil Yami is good. And we never thought of Remus and Sirius being MATES... Ra, that made me think of Inuyasha and Kagome -- Upadte soon, as we like the evil, darkess. We like Shadows more, though. (And onto the favorites list you go!)

**-Gemini talks in the third person all the time. And sorry to say that it is Snape (don't kill me!), and think of it like this Inuyasha Dog RemusWolf .**

LocoSquirreless (Way to lazy to log in) 2004-11-11 4 Anonymous 

Hmm, let me see, Ron/Hermione, Yami/Yuugi, Ryou/Bakura, Sirius/Remus, and Harry/?

Oh Ra, you rule me! All the perfect pairings! -bows down- We're not worthy. I mean, A YGO x-over with SiriusxRemus in it? -kicks a random goddess off her throne and gives it to you-

A that little demon scene -drools- I must agree with my friend Alice. -joyhappyjoy-

Please let that question mark be who I think it is! -dies because she does not know who calls Harry his intended-

-Erika

-**I am very happy with this review. It made me smile for at least the next few hours! ALL BOW DOWN TO THE GEMINI!!!! /falls off her throne/ XD**

Anettte Chase 2004-11-11 4 Anonymous 

eyes wide in astonishmentum...woah...that's a bit different...REALLY wasn't expecting thet! Good job!

**- /Smiles widely/ Thank you so much! I love surprising people!**

Brigitte 2004-11-10 4 Anonymous 

YAY FOR UPDATES! I'm glad Harry's getting paired up with a demon (I think), its cool and well I don't think any of the existing HP female characters work.  
I can't wait for your next chapter!

**-Yup, Harry's gonna love the demon. He just don't know it yet. .**

Sierra-Falls 2004-11-09 4 Signed 

Ooh, wow, an update! And a small mystery... You just luv to torment us don't you? Now lessee... Platinum blonde hair, silver eyes, young, trained to use magic and wandwork... There is one obvious guess, but I'm wary of just jumping to conclusions... But still, if Snape can be a vampie, why not DM? Er, I'm also a bit confused... Vamp, or demon? Or both? You seem to have given him characteristics of both, but you alternate the labels...Help?

**-Yes, tormenting people is good! - In this a vampire is a type of demon. Don't worry this will be explained more throughout the story.**

jak'idiot 2004-11-09 4 Signed 

hey bravo.. grate chappie... but realy strange vampire... and the portrate dose this mean that yugi's gunna be a slitheren but he kicked voldamorts ass... or is he gunna stand on every ones toes... can you imagen yami and miss black getting on two semi evils and only one light?.. and THANK YOU FOR SAYING MY QUESTIONS ARNT STUPPED..

-**You're right about the portrait thing, but Voldemort's ass is Harry's to kick. Yes I can imagin that.... /grins evilly/. **

Sakia Ishida 2004-11-08 4 Signed 

Ah...a ciffy-...pls pls update soon...luv ya story too much!

-**Thank you! I love it when people love my work!**

Amber Eyes23 2004-11-07 4 Signed 

YAY!! No Cliffy! I still think this is a good story. Don't you DARE die and leave this story unfinished!! You do that and I'll hunt you down!! Update soon please, we wouldn't want me to go crazy now do we?

**-o.O**

The Chaotic Ones 2004-11-07 4 Signed 

Chaos: Sweet! so Harry is the intended of a Vampire, snape is a vampire, and Harry's vamp thinks that Sirus is dead, right? This is Exelent!

Jef: though you could have given a name to the vampire, or... No Way! (blanches) Silver eyes, blond hair, young... Is it or is it not a character from the HP books? If its an OC we will not only forgive you, but praise you! OC's have so much more potential than the chari's.

Aaries: WHATEVER! WRITE MORE SOON !!PLEASE!!

**-No not an OC, but trust me, you'll like this character. I hope. -.-'**

Eden's Echo 2004-11-07 4 Anonymous 

must say i like how this story is turning out. Your taking a lot of cliches but putting them together so its orginial. Gotta love that'

I loved Mrs. Blacks reaction. I don't think she gets enough attention in other fics. I also love the fact that Yugi is learning about his family. Where did Yami go though?

Loved Draco/Harry mating and the whole Sev is a vamp and had to kill his family :tear:

hint hint when's Destiny's Dark Path going to be updated? i also wish u did that story H/D instead of H/H oh well. I'll wait for you to update that one and get chapter five of My darkness out too  
Eden's Echo

-**You are actually the only one to have mentioned Snape. In the far future you actually find out alot more about them.**

Q-star1 2004-11-07 4 Signed 

I love this fic, Sirius/Remus and Yugi/Yami and Harry/??, how could it get any better? I can't what to find out how Harry will react to Sirius being back, he was pardoned after falling through the Veil, right? I also need to know how the vampire that has it for Harry is! You must update soon!!

**-You'll probably find Harry's reaction surprising, no Sirius won't be pardoned. DAMN FUDGE!!!**

Shi Rurouni of the Aphrodesiac 2004-11-07 4 Signed 

dances yes! Grab your torch and pitchforks, get an angry yaoi loving mob after the homophobes. Lovin the story. I need to ask, what does mrrt or whatever you used in the second chapter mean?

**-YAOI LOVERS UNITE AND BURN THE HOMOPHOBES!! Mrwt actually means 'love', 'lover', 'loved one', roughly.**

Skittles the Sugar Fairy 2004-11-07 4 Signed 

Awe, shame it wasn't as long as the others. Oh well. I think I can live with it.

Just kidding I can totally live with it! Getting any kind of update is awesome!

And yayness for the(what I THINK is Draco/Harry?)

I hope that there will be lots of Yami/Yuugi interaction later! Perhaps some of...

Order-AH, THE DARKNESS!

Yami- Oo Pyschos...huggles hikari

So yah, four am. We. Can't sleep. UPDDATE!

**-THAT is gonna happen within the next few chpaters!**

Trisana / Kara 2004-11-06 4 Signed I had just read this story today and guess what happened two seconds after I added it to my favorties list? You updated! My brother must of been laughing at the look on my face at that moment... may Yami mind-crush him to the Shadow Realm! 

**- YES!!! SEND ALL ANNOYING BROTHERS AND SISTERS INTO THE SHADOW REALM!!**

Skye-chan12

2004-11-06 4 Anonymous 

Really good!! who's harry's demon mate? oh...

**- /smiles/ I ain't telling. .**

manganut 2004-11-06 4 Anonymous 

Wah! Excellent! I've been waiting for you to update--you're on my author alert. And I think I know who the vampire was...a certain arrogant Slytherin, prehaps? Anyways...keep it up! And maybe stick in more descriptive yaoi-ness? Onegai shimasu? See ya!

**-EEEEEEK!!!! I love being on people's Author Alert list! I am not saying a word about the Vampire.**

Katreal 2004-11-06 4 Signed 

I like this chapter..and don't worry about it being short..it really isn't that short compared to some others I've read .. Anyways, I hope you update son.

-**Thank you! I thought that I would be disappionting alot of people with it being short.**

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel 2004-11-06 4 Signed 

wow awesome update, cant wait for more and where was Yami in this chapter? and oh i added this to my faves. update again soon or i will take over the world of YamixYugi!

-**Sorry I forgot to say that in the alst chpater! Yami was sleeping and gathering engery to be able to support and portect his light for the next few hours.**

Nauriell 2004-11-06 4 Signed confused ...I don't think i've read the last few chapters. grin 

-**. I hate you Nau.**


	6. Shadow's Discovery

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry this wasn't out sooner, I was going to have this out on Christmas Day but my entire area experienced a power outage and we didn't get power back until Monday and the internet didn't come until much, much later!

**Summary:** The balance between darkness and light has been disturbed, and now Darkness will do anything to repair it; even if it means destroying whole civilizations to do it. Being taken from the only home that they know Yami and Yuugi have thrown into the Wizarding world. Voldemort will do anything and everything to get Chaos' favorite son, even if he must destroy the purest being to do so…...

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai/ Yoai: Yami/Yuugi maybe some Ryou/ Bakura. Het: Ron/Hermione. Slash: Harry/? Remus/Sirius. Blood, gore, adult themes, character death, possible MPREG/male pregnancy, and language.

**Spoilers:** PS, CoS, AoP, GoF, OotP, This is after fifth year, but there are some differences you will see them as they come.

/Hikari to Yami/

:: Yami to Hikari::

'_Thoughts'_

_Emphasis or spell_

_(Bond of mates)_

"**_Shadows speaking"_**

**Flashbacks**

_**Egyptian spell or Ancient Egyptian Speak **_

* * *

**__**

_**Last Time:**_

Glaring at the man slightly, Harry reluctantly let Mr. Weasley go. With his wand still trained on them, Harry spoke once again. "What do you guys want?"

This time it was Mr. Weasley that spoke while rubbing his arm. "Harry," he said gently, "We came to bring you to Headquarters." He broke off collecting himself. "Harry we found his body. We're giving Sirius' a funeral."

* * *

It was then that Yami experienced a sharp shock, not unlike the one he had had when he had first met his light, though this one was not nearly as intense. Yet, Yami knew this feeling well, and needing to know who it was coming from, he followed it.

A new hikari had entered the house, and with every hikari there came a yami.

* * *

_**Continuation:**_

Harry's breath caught in his throat. _'Sirius? They had found Sirius' body? How can this be? He fell through the veil, I saw it! They should have not been able to retrieve him!'_ Harry backed away from the small group of wizards. He had been ready for them to give some grave news that another one of his loved ones had disappeared or died, but to have Sirius come back? Even it was only his body, it was still more than he could hope for.

'_But wait, why is it that they only have his body now? After all the time that has passed? If they had been planning this, why did they not tell me?' _Harry's thoughts were massive in number. A loud, indistinguishable, clamor was all he could make out of his thoughts.

"Why now?" The young wizard finally said. "Why do you have his body now? Why not before?"

Mr. Weasley seemed surprise that the boy was actually asking questions at this time. He had expected the emerald eyed youth to become distraught, to scream out about the unfairness of his Godfather's death, he had even been prepared for Harry to become quiet and lifeless at the news. Instead though, the boy was more suspicious than ever. A cold feeling took over the older man's heart. It seemed as if Harry Potter had lost all innocence now, leaving a dark, distrustful creature in its wake.

"We don't have to answer that boy. Get your things and we will be leaving as soon as possible." Alastor commanded.

Harry stayed where he was. "My stuff is upstairs in my room. I haven't unpacked yet." This didn't seem odd to the Order members, as they believed it was because Harry knew that he was to leave the house any way.

Tonks made a move to go up the stairs, but a hand shot out stopped her. "I never said that I would be going." Harry's voice echoed in the darkness.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. "This is your only chance to say good bye to your Godfather! You will never forgive yourself if you miss this chance!"

"Do not tell me how I will feel! You can not even begin to imagine what I have gone through and what I must go through!" Green fire danced in the boy's eyes. "I have said my good byes, I hold no ties to those who are dead. It would only slow me down in taking down Voldemort."

A shutter ran through their bodies at the name of the Dark Lord. "Harry," came the soft (for once) voice of Tonks, "you still only a boy. You shouldn't have to think about the Dark Lord every minute of every day. Take this chance and say good bye, please."

Harry's body jerked slightly. _'There are many things that shouldn't happen. My parents shouldn't have died, Sirius should have never been sent to Azkaban, and Remus should never have had to have lost his friends. Just because we think things shouldn't happen, doesn't mean that we can stop them from happening.'_ "I have said my good byes to Sirius, and I will carry his memory with me always. But to go and see him now, as if he were just sleeping, that could break my hold over myself." His voice was low and tired.

"Harry please?" This time it was Arthur that spoke.

Reluctantly the young wizard nodded. He would go, it might break him again, but like the perfect tool he would go. It was necessary, for now, to play this part.

* * *

Hermione was waiting nervously at the entrance of the ancient Black Estate. Beside her (to her left) Ron stood and to her right Ginny was sitting in one of the many richly-styled chairs. Ron was pacing back and forth, undoubtedly worrying for his best. Hermione worried to, she had seen Harry at his worse and his best. At his best, Harry was sweet and near perfect, but at his worst he seemed like a fragile porcelain doll. With one touch, you could shatter his very soul. When Harry had lost Sirius, Hermione had doubts if he would make it through the summer.

Ron ran a hand through his fiery red hair. This waiting was killing him. His best friend was going to have endure so much pain in the next few hours. Ron ran another hand through his hair, the fiery haired boy knew his friend well, and the knew that forcing him to see Sirius' body would have _regrettable _repercussions. Another notch of guilt would be added to the already vast supply that his friend carried. _'By the gods, adults can be so stupid at times!'_

Ginny sat in her chair, looking blankly into space. Harry was dear to her, very dear. The thought of him being hurt was painful to her, but she knew that this was something that he had to do if he ever wanted peace with himself. Sirius had been stolen from them, and they had all thought that they would never see the old prankster again, but fate had given them this chance to say good bye properly. They couldn't waste it.

The rest of the Weasley clan was not there. Molly couldn't stand funerals (as she would cry something terrible and wail loudly) so she has opted to pray for Sirius privately. The twins had already paid their respects and they were off trying to find the missing boy. Bill and Charlie would not be able to arrive in time for the service. They would come later and offer Harry their support. Percy was still on bad terms with the family.

Once again Ron ran his hands through his hair, and this time Hermione reached over and held his hands still. She was staring at him sadly, tears had welled up in her chocolate brown eyes. The bright witch had promised herself that she wouldn't cry, for Harry's sake. Yet, seeing Ron and Ginny and herself dressed for a funeral of a friend hurt. The hurt was strong and it demanded tear.

Pulling the sorrowful girl's hands into his own, Ron squeezed them. A small, but appreciated, show of support.

Ginny smiled. A sad smile, but a smile none the less. The red haired girl knew that they were trying to be strong for Harry, as was she. Bright blues eyes watched the developing couple with envy. They had something that could be kindled and nurtured into a healthy flame, were she and Harry would never have that.

The young woman's musings were cut short as a short knocking filled the room. Ginny stood and Hermione and Ron separated. Harry had arrived.

* * *

Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World, the Boy-Who-Lived, was frightened. Just beyond the elegant doors that were now in font of him sat his friends. They would expect him to be sad about Sirius' passing, they would expect him to cry. They would see his dry eyes and his small smile as he watched the funeral proceed. They would think him mad, and this, Harry knew, could break him.

The emerald eyed wizard was glad that his Godfather was in a better place, but Harry knew that should his beliefs become public, he would be pegged as mad or a Dark Lord in the making. Harry knew that his friends worried about him, but he also knew what that worry could be turned into. Worry turned into fear, fear into hate, hate into loathing, and loathing into death.

Harry had been raised to believe he was to be obsolete, expendable, a sacrifice –if you will- to the people in life that disserved the best. He was never meant to rise above anyone, he was never meant to be known or love. He was meant to take the blame.

Once again Harry excepted this. He knew how to take the blame of death, but he did not know how to take the worry that came with a quick acceptance. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, the twins, none of them knew what it was like. They never should either. This was Harry's burden, and if they left him in it, well, Harry couldn't blame them.

Gathering his famed Gryffindor courage, the young wizard knocked on the grand doors before opening them wide.

The interior of the house had changed a little. It was still cold and lifeless, but now it seemed as if some type of life had been pushed into it. A light seemed to be present around the room, a light that was beautiful, yet Harry could not allow himself to smile. His friends were standing in front of him. All dressed in respectable black clothing, fit for a funeral. It vastly contradicted the horrid, neon orange, large t-shirt and grey sweatpants that hung on Harry's thin frame.

The emerald eyed wizard saw how Hermione and Ron looked at each other, daring the other to make the first move. In his mind, Harry smiled. It was time to play the part of grieving Godson.

"H-hey guys." Harry's voice was skilled to be tired and worn.

Fresh tears came into the eyes of Hermione as she flung herself on her good friend. Ron followed soon afterward, and then a hesitant Ginny followed.

Harry, still unused to physical touch beyond a quick smack, tensed at the feel of his friends hugging him. It was a habit that had been beaten in to him, literally. The beatings and neglect that he had endured from his 'family' had made sure that any future contact was met with a slight flinch or tenseness of the muscles. The raven haired boy quickly overwrote his instincts and hugged them back.

Even though Harry knew that for their protection they would have to separate, he had still missed them gravely. They had been the only family he knew, and it hurt to know that he would soon have to give them up too.

Wiping away the not-so-fake-tears that were streaming down his face, Harry said, "I-I am going to get changed, for the fune- you know." Not waiting for an answer Harry shot up the stairs and up into the room that he had occupied last year, knowing full well that the house elves would already have his things there.

* * *

Upon entering his room, Harry slammed the door shut and locked it fiercely. The pain in his heart was great. The fire that continued to eat him alive was growing, the young wizard could feel it. Sliding down the door, Harry rested his head on his knees. He was dying, this he was confidant of. He had begun the process of pushing away his only friends, in an effort to protect them. He only wished he had some one to protect him.

Large, forest green eyes filled with tears. Real tears. _'It isn't fair! Why?! Why was I granted the sweet taste of friendship, only to have to sample it and then be rid of it!? Damn it! Some one help me please! Stop this burning! Stop this raging inferno!' _

Harry pulled in hands to his chest. The fire was burning! It seemed as if it was burning away his body from the inside out. _'Stop the burning, please!'_

"It won't stop, not without the help of your yami." A deep voice came from in front of him.

The wizard was startled, and went to reach for his wand, when another flare of pain erupted inside of him stopped him in mid-reach. "W-who are you?" he demanded.

"I am a yami, small light. My own Hikari calls me Yami, you may as well, but now is not the time for introductions." Harry could feel a strong hand being placed just over his heart. Suddenly he could feel the burning going away, and while it didn't go away completely, it had dulled to the point were the small wizard could think clearly.

Curious emeralds gazed up at the new intruder.

He was definitely a male, some one from a deferent country too. Sharp, ruby eyes gazed softly at the boy who was still on the floor. Exotic jewels hung on various places on the man's body, and unusual tri-colored hair finalized the general foreign look of the man.

The man, '_Yami'_ as Harry recalled, stood up from his crouching position and held out a hand to Harry. Harry, for some unknown reason, accepted the hand, and was pulled up onto his own two feet.

"The burning you felt was more than likely that of the calling. I can quell the flames for a few hours, but after that I am afraid that your Darkness will have you quench it, little Hikari." Yami stated as he looked around the red and gold room.

"The calling? Darkness? Hikari? I am confused, what are you talking about?" Harry was cautious. He felt too comfortable around this man for a first meeting, as a result Harry was suspicious.

The exotic looking man looked astonished that the young wizard had not known what he (Yami) had been talking about. "You do not know?"

"Know what?"

Yami paused for a moment, then he smirked. "You will find out more about that when it is safer to talk. This place is foreign to my Hikari and me, and we are wary of the people here."

"As you should be." Harry responded with some advise.

Once again the man looked startled. Once again that same smirk came upon his face. "You are very.... suspicious for a Hikari. An amazing trait for one in your station. I can not wait to meet your darkness."

This time, the Boy-Who-Lived did not dignify his confusion by speaking. He simply grabbed a pair of his smallest black pants and a black shirt (both of which were three sizes too big still). With a quick glance at Yami, who had turned his back to him, Harry changed out of his clothes and into new ones. Black clothes, they were something that the emerald eyed wizard was unaccustomed to. Not too long ago they had signified death and sorrow, now they signified the cover of survival.

"You seem as if you are dressed for death, why?" Yami's question surprised the wizard.

Once again Harry found himself answering in a soft voice, "One of the last ties I have to my parents has died, and soon the last tie will follow in grief." His large glasses reflected the light so that his eyes couldn't be seen. Tears were once again building in his eyes.

Though Harry wore large, ugly, glasses, he was not blind. He saw the love that Remus Lupin held for his Godfather, whether they had done anything about it was unclear to Harry. Harry also knew that, like most magical creatures, werewolves mated for life. With Sirius Black dead, Remus Lupin would soon follow. Once again Harry accepted this.

'_This young light speaks of death, yet I can sense none in this house. None recent anyway. He seems to be dark for a light, but as Yuugi has said before, never judge a card by its picture.'_ Yami reached out a dark hand and placed it on the boy's shoulder. This touch was not intimate enough to anger the boy's darkness, so Yami did not worry.

"Don't worry little light, all will be well."

Harry was grateful for those words, but he didn't believe them. Nothing seemed to be going well for the young wizard now, and it didn't seem as if it would be getting better anytime soon.

"Harry?" There was a knock at the door. Harry turned his attention to it.

"I will be out in a second." He called back. When the raven haired boy turned to say good bye to the dark intruder, he found that he had disappeared. _'Odd.'_ Not having time to think on it, Harry opened the door and left for the funeral.

* * *

Yami stayed in the shadows, this new Hikari was unlike he had ever seen. He was not timid like Ryou, he was not totally excepting like Yuugi, and he was not (thank the gods) insane like Marik. This new hikari seemed unaware that he even had a darkness, it seemed like the boy didn't know that he was destined to belong to his darkness, just as his darkness belonged to him. This Hikari was dark, as well as cunning and ambitious (though this was a common trait among Hikari). Yami believed that this boy was the very flame that burned from his calling.

He was bright and explosive. He could be calm one moment and then the next, he would be trying to burn your hand to protect what was his. He did what he needed to protect his loved ones without burning them. Yes, this new light was interesting, and thus so must his darkness be too.

The ruby eyed yami had deducted that if this Hikari was flame, then his yami would be ice. Exact opposites, yet no one would ever fit them better.

* * *

Remus sat in a worn chair beside his mate. Sirius was sleeping, his chest was barely rising, a side effect of spending so many years training to be an Auror. His cheeks were filled with color, and his skin had begun to return to its normal color. His Sirius was alive!

The werewolf felt as if his heart would burst, his lover had come back! He wouldn't be alone any more! Remus couldn't wait for Harry to find out. He ran a hand through his lover's hair. Soon everything would be better, soon they would be a family again.

Soon.

A hard pounding on the old door ripped Remus from his musings. "Mr. Lupin?!" A loud voice called out. "Mr. Lupin! If you're in there we need your help!" the pounding resumed.

Remus sighed heavily, damn these people, they were going to wake up Sirius! Pulling himself out of his chair, the werewolf opened the door.

In front of him was a short, heavy set man with a waning hair line.

"Can I help you Daren?" Remus spoke heavily.

"Yes Mr. Lupin, I do believe you can, the boy that you brought here a few days ago has disappeared and we think that you would be of great assistance." Despite his short size Daren Smith was one to look down on a lot of people.

'_Missing?' _Remus thought worryingly._ 'I just saw him a few hours ago, could something have happened to him?'_ A cold dread filled the man. Should anything happen to the boy, after he had brought back Sirius, Remus knew he would never be able to forgive himself. With great speed he brushed past the short man to look for the little angel.

* * *

Yuugi was restless. His soul was tired, but his mind was racing. For days he had been sleeping after being forced to come to this odd place. This weird place was uninviting and the people in it were overly cautious and suspicious. That made them possible threats.

The small light lay on his bed in his soul room. He felt safe here, but he would feel safer if his darkness would come. This was not possible though, with possible threats out in the open, Yami would stay in control.

Yuugi sighed.

He had woken up from his nap during his Yami's short talk with the new light. This light was short, only about five foot five, but he was still taller than Yuugi. The violet eyed boy could sense the burning in the boy. He could also sense the confusion, neglect, and animosity in the new light.

From what Yuugi could feel, and what he saw through his darkness' eyes, this new light was used to hateful glares, dodging dangers and most likely death. Yuugi also gathered that this boy wasn't used to affection, and he more than likely had no idea that half of his soul was missing.

Yuugi sighed.

If this new light truly had no idea what he was, and what was to come because of what he was, then Yuugi and Yami would have to teach him. In their years together, along with the 'friendship' they had with the other lights and darks, they had gathered many pieces of information that would be useful to a new light. If this boy really didn't know that he had a yami waiting out there for him, and if he didn't know what the calling was, then he could very well die.

Yuugi sighed again.

This was going to be very difficult.

* * *

Harry walked behind Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Dumbledore. They were heading down to the deepest corridors, where the Order had been keeping Sirius' body. The funeral had started just as the green eyed savior reached the bottom of the elaborate stairs. Dumbledore was in the Lead of the line, chanting in Latin, Ron was behind him with Ginny and Hermione following. Harry had opted to be in the back as he had never been to wizard's funeral.

From the brief explanation that Hermione was able to give as they walked down from Harry's room, Harry gathered that Sirius' body was going to be burned. They would march in a line down to the body, then Dumbledore would say a few words (along with anyone else wishing to do so), then Dumbledore would cast an incinerate charm to burn the body.

The Boy-Who-Lived marched on silently, ignoring the chanting that emanated from the ancient wizard. His grief was coming back, the very grief that he had worked so hard to be rid of. Damn them for making him go through this. Harry knew that he wouldn't be getting out this experience unscarred.

It seemed as if they had been marching for hours, when they finally reached an old, wooden door. Dumbledore stopped and turned around to face the students. Without words, he ushered Harry to the front.

When Harry reached the door the Headmaster motioned for him to open it. Like a puppet obeying its puppeteer, he opened it.

Inside the young wizard could see his Godfather. Sirius Black was laying on his back, on top of a small, high rise bed. Once dirty hair was now clean and silky, it pooled around the man's head. His skin was pale, especially in the dankness of the underground room. Harry's Godfather was dressed in ceremonial black robes.

Harry held back his tears.

The site was already breaking his resolve.

Hermione and Ginny were already in tears, and Ron was holding them back as well. Dumbledore once again lead the line around the body, the old wizard stopped once he was above Sirius' head. Harry was opposite of him, standing at Sirius' feet.

"Today," began the old, comforting voice of Dumbledore, "we are gathered to say good bye to Sirius Orion Black. He will always rest in our hearts as well as our minds." Dumbledore's hands came to touch both of Sirius' cheeks. "We _hope_ that you are in a better place Sirius, though you will be sorely missed here. May the gods protect you until we arrive there ourselves."

Hermione and Ron whispered a faint 'Amen', while Ginny nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak. Harry said and did nothing. He just stared.

His Godfather truly looked as if he was just sleeping, with is hands resting above his heart and his eyes closed serenely. Without thinking Harry began to walk up to Sirius' body.

Warm, emerald eyes smiled at their Godfather, smile that was not allowed to form upon his lips. Reaching out his hand, Harry gently pushed away a stand of hair that had fallen onto Sirius' face when Dumbledore had removed his hands. Bringing his face down to his Godfather's ear Harry whispered (so quietly that not even Dumbledore could hear), "Be happy Sirius, Remus and I will be coming soon." Harry then went to kiss Sirius' cheek.

He pulled back quickly.

The cheek was warm!

'_How is this possible?! The dead offer no warmth for the living!'_ Harry was too stunned to do anything. Ron, mistaking shock for grief, gently pushed him away from Sirius' body.

Dumbledore gazed upon Harry in pity. Hermione and Ginny did the same. _'Poor boy, he has to go through so much. I wish that he never had to support this burden.' "Comburo!"_

A white flame burst from Dumbledore's wand, it immediately started to engulf the bed, and Sirius, in its flame.

Harry was still too stunned to do anything. He tried to will his body to move so that he might be able to help him Godfather, but his body wouldn't work. _'NO!'_ screamed his mind. _'He's still warm! He's still warm!'_

"_Eluvies!" _A sharp stream of cold water swept past Harry and Ron, and flooded the fire's flame.

Turning around, Harry saw an enraged Remus stalking up to Dumbledore.

"How dare you!" The werewolf's golden eyes flashed yellow, "How dare you! What the hell do you think you were doing?!"

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny gasped. They had never heard the kind ex-professor swear, and they had definitely never heard Remus J. Lupin yell at the Headmaster.

"Remus I implore you to calm down-"

Remus interrupted the older wizard, "Calm down?! You are trying to burn my_ mate_! I won't allow you to take him away from me again old man!" The werewolf's wand was pointed at Dumbledore as he placed himself between Sirius and the old wizard.

Dumbledore's magic filled the room so quickly that it seemed like a flash flood. "REMUS! Sirius is DEAD! Let him rest in peace!"

Remus snarled; the wolf was beginning to take control. He didn't back down.

Dumbledore did the only thing he could in this situation, raising his wand he muttered the spell _stupefy._

A bright red light shot toward the enraged wolf.

'_No!'_ Harry was jerked out of his stupefied state. He refused to allow Remus to be hurt, even if Dumbledore thought him mad. Emerald eyes brightened to a green that rivaled the Avada Kedavra, the air around him seem to burn, but Ron and the others were too absorbed in their teachers fighting to notice anything.

A dark, fog like shadow began to dance around Harry. Suddenly the shadow shot out to absorb the attack meant for he werewolf. Then, just as suddenly, the shadows disappeared and Harry's eyes returned to their normal state.

Remus watched, startled, as a dark green (almost black) shadow took the subduing spell for him. The shadow looked too much like the ones that had been guarding the boy when he was bringing back Sirius. The werewolf turned quickly, barely catching a glimpse of Harry's eyes glowing. Could Harry possibly have control over the Shadows?

Dumbledore too, watched in shock as the shadow absorbed the red light. _'A Shadow Mage? Here?'_ The ancient wizard quickly glanced around the room for clue to the identity of the one whom had summoned the shadow.

Then there was a movement. From one that no one really expected to be able to move. Sirius had moaned!

Remus quickly bent by his mate's side, completely ignoring everyone else. "Sirius?"

The werewolf's mate groaned. "W-why am I wet, Moony?" He said, his eyes barely cracking open.

The sandy haired man laughed slightly, while everyone else watched the lovers in astonishment.

Harry watched on with wide eyes. His Godfather was alive! He was back in the world of pain! '_No!'_

Harry did the only thing he could.

He ran.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, the power kept going out and so did the cable. Please review! **I am also looking for a beta if any one if interested!**

_**Review Response:**_

Toki Mirage

2004-12-31

5

Signed

You gonna update? hopeful eyes i like this story! please update!

-**_Yup, I won't be giving up on this story any time soon!_**

sanzo

2004-12-19

5

Anonymous

please go on with the story  
its really nice

_**-Thank you! I like it when people like my stories!**_

wolf fullmoon

2004-12-18

5

Signed

good god! if you don't continue this soon, I will kill you!

_**- o . O**_

Lady Celest

2004-12-17

5

Signed

Please hurry and update soon!I can't wait to read more!

_**-I hope that this wasn't too long of a wait!**_

Brigitte

2004-12-16

5

Anonymous

I'm a little late to this update but I was so glad to find it! As a sucker for happiness I hope that Harry throws himself into Siri's arms, but Hey your the author.

_**-Don't worry, late is better than never! That probably won't happen until one of the coming up chapters.**_

Hikari's-dark-side-08

2004-12-11

5

Signed

Me:(holding Demslit)If you guys need any help fighting the yaoi haters, you have my sword in it!

Muraii:We both like it, it's got fluff, vampires, yaoi, demons, shadow magic, yaoi, Harry(drools), Yami/yugi pairing, and did I mention yaoi?

Me;This is my forst Sirius/Remus pairing, I'm not against it, I'm just O.o at first, but it is cute! Wolfie boy and doggie...The harry/mystery vampire person is really awesome, as long as he's not Snape...shuddersthat's weird...

Muraii:So, please update soon, we have to work on our fic now..bye!

_**-Nope the Vampire isn't Snape, I don't think that you mentioned yaoi in your list…mmmm….**_

jak'idiot

2004-12-11

5

Signed

how's he gunna get to the room and harry's a bit of a evil hikari and wow hasn't he became paranoyed... ha and are black and lupin goning to hogwarts please... history of magic teach and his dog, fudge ows dumbledor a favour..  
not sur wether i like harrys deamon but it's a bit to early to realy tell but you do ron and her realy well and of corse rxh allways should be together...

_**-Harry isn't so much evil as he is dark. Yep, they are going to be there, but as what I won't tell . Don't worry you should like him when I reveal who he is. **_

Shi Rurouni of the Aphrodesiac

2004-12-10

5

Signed

Ah, i see. Arigatou gozaimasu for answering my question

I cannot wait for more! It's stupendous! SPectacular! Marvolous! MORE MORE MORE!

_**- Thank you! Ookini! I love compliments! **_

Sakia Ishida

2004-12-09

5

Signed

The vamp is Snape?! really wow cool very cool...u have become my no one fave authoress and this has become my no one fave fic! --hands out both awards to u-- plus shower u with gifts for the coming chirstmas!--virtual plushies of all the parings here! all my fave too...This fic to me is the bestestest gift ever...and remember... update soon Ok? Pls .. sugoi story!

**_-Yup, there will be more about Snape in the near future if you want to know about his past. THANK YOU!! . _**

Peter Kim

2004-12-09

5

Anonymous

I would like to to see Lucious Malfory try to curry favors,etc for both Volemort and Yugi/Yami and hide the that fact from Volemort after all there are worse fates then death and the wrath of the Yami is one of the worse fates since yami jist happened to hate Volemort his Death Eaters and Lucious wants to save his own skin and the rewards of playing both sides is worth the risk.  
After all, no risk, no glory.

_**-Lucius won't appear for a while, but when he does you'll be surprised at what he will do to have the Malfoy line stay alive**_

aprun

2004-12-09

5

Signed

If you don't continue, I shall use mind control to force you too, and dance like a monkey...

_**-/in a Gir like voice/ I'M DANCIN' LIKE UH MONKEY!**_

Hikari Rissa

2004-12-09

5

Signed

... evil... never mind... go Yami... keep going its really good so far. vamps I remembers somethingit the movie or the book where ron (I think) said something about haveing a vamp as a teacher. I don't know thought I may have be just thinking that... keep going.  
Hikari Rissa

-**_I remember something about that too, but I don't know where it is…._**

tiger witch

2004-12-09

5

Signed

like where its going and the possissiven  
UPDATE SOON!

_**­-There will be a LOT more of that, especially when Harry's Vampire starts to visit regularly.**_

The Chaotic Ones

2004-12-09

5

Signed

Good enough for us.

Aaries: even if its not an OC its okay, but we are having a hell of a time figuring out who it is. If its somone from the fifth book that might explain it, we didnt like that one and like to pretend it didnt happen.

Chaos: Please write more soon, and will Yami and the vampire have a confrontation, and why in the hells is Harry so paranoid all of the sudden? though that might be nothing new. we LIKE this a LOT.

Jef: In other words write more as soon as you can and I want to see more of this vampire person, he sounds like my kind of guy as far as looks go.

Angel: smacks Jef I like him too, is he bishonen? or at least eye candy for those of us who dont feel the need to kidnap him and ravage him and harry silly (YET)?

PR: WRITE-MORE-SOON-PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! AND-OUTOF-CURIOSITY-ISIT-JUST-ME-OR-WOULD-KREACHERANDDOBBY-MAKE-A-CUTECOUPLE?

Chaos: suddenly feels a bit sick Just write more soon, Im ending this review before anything else like that is said.

_**­-Yami and the Vampire will be talking in the near future. Harry is paranoid because he realized shortly after Sirius 'died', that not every one is good and that people around him die BECAUSE they are around him. So he likes to careful. This will be explained later on. O . O if you really want me to write that in here I can…**_

Anette Chase

2004-12-09

5

Anonymous

Harry's got a yami! I'm a bit TOO hyper now...my teacher's gonna be mad...Good chapter! Can't wait for the next one!

_**­-Hey annoying teachers is one of my favorite pass times!**_

tenshi no oni

2004-12-09

5

Signed

This is one of the best HP crossover's i've read  
please update soon

_**-You're kidding me! Wow, what an honor! Thank you!**_

Skittles the Sugar Fairy

2004-12-09

5

Signed

Yay! You updated! No! You left it hanging. is conflicted AH! This is SO good! Please update when you can. This update made my day. Had a REALLY bad day(on my b-day of ALL days) and the new chap cheered me up!

_**-Aww, I hope that you had a better Christmas, Hanukah, Qua- holiday! **_

Silvershadowfire

2004-12-08

5

Signed

Interesting story - I love it when Yami goes psycho on people evil grin Harry's vampire mate sounds interesting as well - a nascent Shadow Master. And the fact that Mrs. Black is gasp actually being NICE to someone...  
Suffice to say - you have my attention.

_**-YAY for psycho Yami! We haven't even begun to see what Harry's Vampire can do (don't worry though, he won't be super powered)**_

Queen of the Paperclips

2004-12-08

5

Signed

I really like the relationship you make between the light and darkness. I hope that you update again soon. I'll be waiting !

_**-I will be explaining the relationships of light and darkness next chapter so stay tuned (by the gods I sound like a tv)**_

Trisana / Kara

2004-12-08

5

Signed

Die little brothers, die!

On another subject, is Harry's Yami an OC? If so, what's his name?

_**-BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! DIE DIE DIE!!! The Vampire isn't an OC, but I will be giving clues to his identity later on so pay attention!**_

Nauriell

2004-12-08

5

Signed

DAMMIT...YOU!

_**­-Bitch, you don't even know what's going on Nau. Have you finished the English assignment yet? BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**_

yamiyugifanadic

2004-12-08

5

Signed

Wooh...this story is taking a cool turn I really can't wiat to see what happens next! Please update soon!

-**_I hope this was soon enough!_**

foxylittlechibi

2004-12-08

5

Signed

this is good. lease update soon!

_**-Thank you!**_

Amber Eyes23

2004-12-08

5

Signed

Yes, I know I'm at least half insane, no need to remind me. I'm glad you updated, though its getting kinda... complicated. Oh, by the way, I've got my own story out (the first chapter of it). Its my first, do you think you could take a look at it for me? I'd apprecate it.

_**-Hey! I am COMPLETELY insane! Kay. **_

gourry-gabriev610

2004-12-08

5

Signed

I really like this story please update it soon. I can't wait to see how yugi/yami react to harry. it will be really cool i bet. will harry learn to control the shadows also? that would be sweet. lets see how albus would react to harry not only be the boy who lived but a shdow master.

_**-Throughout the story Yami and Yuugi will be giving Harry 'lessons' on being a light and controlling the shadows. **_

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel

2004-12-08

5

Signed

awesome chapter update again soon, its getting better with each time you post.

_**-Thank you! I have read a lot of your work, and let me say that I am impressed!**_

Katreal

2004-12-08

5

Signed

Yay! Really good chapter. I'm really glad you updated...I'm running out of things to read... I have waay to much free time on my hands...Anyways I have to go do my homework before I forget about it again. Can't wait till you update again

_**-I hate it when I have nothing to read and nothing to do, but when there is something to read god decides that I have to much free time and gives me something I have to get done. - . -**_


	7. Light's Meeting

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! Thank you so much for those of you who have answered my question for a Beta! Responses are at the end of the chapter!

**Summary:** The balance between darkness and light has been disturbed, and now Darkness will do anything to repair it; even if it means destroying whole civilizations to do it. Being taken from the only home that they know Yami and Yuugi have thrown into the Wizarding world. Voldemort will do anything and everything to get Chaos' favorite son, even if he must destroy the purest being to do so…...

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai/ Yoai: Yami/Yuugi maybe some Ryou/ Bakura. Het: Ron/Hermione. Slash: Harry? Remus/Sirius. Blood, gore, adult themes, character death, possible MPREG/male pregnancy, and language.

**Spoilers:** PS, CoS, AoP, GoF, OotP, This is after fifth year, but there are some differences you will see them as they come.

/Hikari to Yami/

: Yami to Hikari:

'_Thoughts'_

_Emphasis or spell_

_(Bond of mates)_

"**_Shadows speaking"_**

**Flashbacks**

_**Egyptian spell or Ancient Egyptian Speak **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Last Time:**_

The man, '_Yami'_ as Harry recalled, stood up from his crouching position and held out a hand to Harry. Harry, for some unknown reason, accepted the hand, and was pulled up onto his own two feet.

"The burning you felt was more than likely that of the calling. I can quell the flames for a few hours, but after that I am afraid that your Darkness will have you quench it, little Hikari." Yami stated as he looked around the red and gold room.

"The calling? Darkness? Hikari? I am confused, what are you talking about?" Harry was cautious. He felt too comfortable around this man for a first meeting, as a result Harry was suspicious.

The exotic looking man looked astonished that the young wizard had not known what he (Yami) had been talking about. "You do not know?"

"Know what?"

Yami paused for a moment, then he smirked. "You will find out more about that when it is safer to talk. This place is foreign to my Hikari and me, and we are wary of the people here."

"As you should be." Harry responded with some advice.

Once again the man looked startled. Once again that same smirk came upon his face. "You are very... suspicious for a Hikari. An amazing trait for one in your station, I can not wait to meet your darkness."

Yuugi sighed.

If this new light truly had no idea what he was, and what was to come because of what he was, then Yuugi and Yami would have to teach him. In their years together, along with the 'friendship' they had with the other lights and darks, they had gathered many pieces of information that would be useful to a new light. If this boy really didn't know that he had a yami waiting out there for him, and if he didn't know what the calling was, then he could very well die.

Yuugi sighed again.

This was going to be very difficult.

A dark, fog like shadow began to dance around Harry. Suddenly the shadow shot out to absorb the attack meant for he werewolf. Then, just as suddenly, the shadows disappeared and Harry's eyes returned to their normal state.

Remus watched, startled, as a dark green (almost black) shadow took the subduing spell for him. The shadow looked too much like the ones that had been guarding the boy when he was bringing back Sirius. The werewolf turned quickly, barely catching a glimpse of Harry's eyes glowing. Could Harry possibly have control over the Shadows?

Dumbledore too, watched in shock as the shadow absorbed the red light. _'A Shadow Mage? Here?'_ The ancient wizard quickly glanced around the room for clue to the identity of the one whom had summoned the shadow.

Then there was a movement. From one that no one really expected to be able to move. Sirius had moaned!

Remus quickly bent by his mate's side, completely ignoring everyone else. "Sirius?"

The werewolf's mate groaned. "W-why am I wet, Moony?" He said, his eyes barely cracking open.

The sandy haired man laughed slightly, while everyone else watched the lovers in astonishment.

Harry watched on with wide eyes. His Godfather was alive! He was back in the world of pain! '_No!'_

Harry did the only thing he could.

He ran.

* * *

_**Continuation:**_

Harry ran as fast as he could, with out falling down or tripping. Large tears had gathered in his eyes, some had even escaped. As his breathing quickened, the young wizard could feel his mind breaking.

His Godfather was back.

He was alive.

Alive.

'_No!_' Harry took a quick turn after he had fled up a flight of stairs. _'Why did he have to come back? He should have never come back! He'll be in pain!'_

The young man continued to run blindly through the large manor. Sirius' return had confused the poor boy. Part of him was ecstaticliterally jumping for joy, while another part was screaming out at the injustice.

Here, in this world, the dog Animagus was still a wanted man. He would never be able to go out in the mid day sun and walk down Diagon Alley as they shopped for school supplies. They would never be able to just go out to a park and laugh as they played tricks on unsuspecting people who were passing by.

Here, in this world, Sirius Black would be hunted, and if he should be caught, a Dementor's kiss awaited him.

A burning pain flared in Harry's chest once more.

This time, Harry welcomed it. The flame would override his mind with pain, making him blissfully unaware of the world around.

The running that the savoir had done before only increased the level of pain. Air wasn't making it into his lungs, and the raging flame in his chest made it hard for his heart to beat. Darkness was wrapping itself around the edge of his vision.

Harry quickly pulled himself into an unknown room, before the darkness took him fully.

* * *

Little Yuugi had been sitting in his soul room, playing with one of its many toys and thinking of ways to help the new light, when his Yami began to speak with him.

_: Yuugi? Are you awake:_ Yami's strong voice filled the room.

_/Yes, I am fine Yami. I was only sleeping for a little bit./_ the violet eyed boy replied softly.

_: Aibou, you should be resting. Your body still hasn't fully healed from the attack that the shadows gave you.:_

_/I am fine Yami, what ever Mum Black gave me, it worked like a charm./_ Yuugi walked up to his soul room door and placed a hand over the beautiful carvings.

_: I don't trust that woman, mrwt. She is dark, she was hiding something from us.:_

Yuugi frowned slightly, though he didn't remove his hand. /_You are dark too, love, and I know that she was hiding something from us. I could sense it. But I could also sense that she had no intentions of hurting me, and she seems to respect you./_

Yami remained silent.

The small light placed his cheek against the carved door. /_Yami, love, trust me on this. Mum Black won't hurt me. I promise love, you know that I am good at figuring out people./_

Yami smiled slightly as he sat on the large green bed that was in their room. The darkness had gone through the shadows to go back to their room, it was there that he placed a protective layer of shadows around the room. It was safe enough for his aibou.

Yami's little light smiled widely as his (Yuugi's) soul room door opened, allowing him to take control of the body.

Yuugi blinked and rubbed his eyes as he got use to his enhanced senses. Yawning, Yuugi began to stretch his muscles, not unlike a cat would.

A deep chuckle brought Yuugi out of his usual exercises. "Are you trying to tempt me aibou." Yami questioned with a smirk.

The little light only grinned impishly. "That depends, is it working?"

The dark spirit walked over to his light, gaining a body of flesh as he walked. "Maybe." He said as he brushed his lips against his lover's.

Not one to settle for just a brush of the lips, Yuugi brought a hand behind his other's head, wrapping his fingers in Yami's soft hair, and pulled him down for a deeper kiss. Yami in turn wrapped his arms around his young light.

It was moments like this that Yami was grateful for having control over the shadows as he was able to erect a shadow barrier around the room. For now the darkness and his light could get away with kisses and caresses, but both knew that it was too dangerous to go any farther (no matter how much they wanted too). The darkness was able to kiss his light senseless.

Said light cut off the dark's line of thinking as he moaned loudly, wrapping both arms around his darkness and pulling himself as close as possible to the other's body.

**

* * *

**

**The pharaoh held his new lover close. He just held the slave, nothing more, no matter how much he (the pharaoh) wanted to do other wise. The slave though, pulled away slightly, just enough so he could see his pharaoh's face. **

**The pharaoh had no time to think as soft, full lips brushed against his own, bringing with them a whole new range of flavor and passion.**

* * *

Yami gasped as he pulled away from the passionate kiss. Normally narrow, crimson eyes were wide in shock. _'Was that a memory?'_

"Yami?" Yuugi questioned softly, startled that his lover had ended the kiss. "Yami, what's wrong?'

* * *

"**Pharaoh?" a voice from long ago sounded.**

* * *

The long dead pharaoh looked down at his little light.**

* * *

**

**The pharaoh looked down at his beautiful lover.**

* * *

"Nothing mrwt, nothing is wrong."

* * *

Hermione Granger was the brightest witch in her class. She had the highest grades in almost all of her classes (save for potions and herbology).

Hermione Granger, the brightest witch in her class, was confused.

Here she was watching as a man that she had thought of dead was alive; he was even laughing! The bushy haired woman knew that magic granted a great many deals of things that would be impossible to achieve without it, but the young woman also knew that death was something that magic was never meant to touch.

Oh, it was possible to bring bodies back from the dead, but the souls that belonged to those bodies were always lost. Hermione Granger had read books, shortly after Sirius Black had 'died', about necromancy, death, and what happens after one's death.

At the time of death a soul goes through a choice. It has the choice of going on to the afterlife and/or the hereafter, or it has the choice of staying on earth as a ghost. Those who remained as ghost couldn't feel; they couldn't feel emotions, heat, cold, a breeze, a caress, they could feel nothing. It was because they could feel nothing that they weren't able to get a new body and live again.

In order to have a body, and not have said body decompose while you inhabit it, you must have some type of feeling, this was why Lord Voldemort was able to acquirer a new body. He had possessed some of his followers for years, and because of this he was able to feel the pain that he gave his host.

This information was proven false as Hermione watched her third year DADA teacher embrace one of her best friend's godfather, a godfather that was supposed to be dead.

So Hermione did the only thing that a girl in her position could do.

She started in shock.

Ginny and Ron were in the same state.

Headmaster Dumbledore, however, merely looked at the two lovers with an indifferent gaze. What had just happened was something that Albus had only read about in books. Sirius had been dead; the old wizard had done the spell to see if he still had any chance of living himself. For him to be alive and (mostly) well now was, not only against the laws of nature, but against the Wizarding laws as well.

Bringing back the dead was something frowned up on by the Ministry of Magic; the punishment for such an offense was Azkaban. Yet, as Albus watched the two lovers, who had been torn apart violently time and time again, express their joy and love so happily, the old wizard hadn't the heart to tear them apart once again.

Withered, old lips pulled into a friendly smile; the twinkle that had momentarily left the bright, blue eyes was back. "Remus, Sirius." He called softly.

Remus, who had been nuzzling his mate, looked up at the headmaster, his eyes flashing a dull yellow in remembrance of how this man nearly killed his mate. "What is it?" he growled.

The smile fell from the old man's lips, but his blue eyes continued to sparkle. "I am sorry for what I have done Remus. I do hope that you will accept this old man's apology." He said with a slight bow.

The werewolf in the golden haired man recognized the sign of submissiveness, and although the wolf was crying out for justice for his ill mate, Remus accepted the apology with a nod of his head.

Sirius looked around his in confusion, what had happened that would anger his life mate so much that he _growled_ at the headmaster? Weakly, the grim Animagus pulled his werewolf closer, so that the wolf's ear was to his lips.

"What's going on?" He tried to say aloud, but it turned into a mere whisper.

"A misunderstanding, it is nothing to worry about anymore, my love." Remus dismissed; Sirius was too tired to argue, and he quickly began to feel his eyes drooping.

There was a yawn in his mouth that he couldn't quiet hold in, and the golden haired man picked him up into his arms, causing Sirius to squirm.

"It is getting late, and Sirius and I have been through a lot today, so I think that we shall call an end for this day. Goodnight Headmaster, children." With that, the wolf and the dog disappeared into the corridors.

* * *

Yuugi had been sitting, comfortably, in his Yami's lap when he felt the newest hikari near by. The energy that surrounded the hikari suggested panic, confusion, and torture of the mind. The small light pushed gently against his dark and stood up to find the young wizard. This plan of motion was stopped, however, when said light pushed the door open and fell in with a loud 'thump'.

Yuugi immediately rushed to his side, pulling the other light's head into his lap, to provide some sort of comfort. Yami was standing behind his lover, watching as Yuugi pushed in some of his calming aura around the boy.

Violet eyes closed, as a pale hand hovered slightly over the other boy's face. Yuugi's face scrunched up. "He is confused, Yami. His mind in is so much chaos that it rivals the chaos of Malik! Some one, some one important in his life, has committed some type of sin against him. A painful burning rages in his soul. Yami! Yami!"

Yuugi was pushed back forcefully from the young wizard's mind, causing him to fall into his Yami (who had crouched down behind him a moment before). Vivid, lavender eyes were wide. The darker of the two couldn't help but gaze at both boys in concern.

The ebony haired boy was in pain, which caused his own lover to be in pain. Pulling away from his lover, Yami placed a hand on the same spot he had before, when he had helped the newest hikari. Slowly he began to pour in some of his controlled shadows, trying to offer the boy some type of protection from the pain.

What Yami had least expected was for the boy to suddenly awaken and push himself up violently.

"Don't touch me!" The boy hissed.

Yami merely glared. "Show some gratitude, my light and I were only trying to help."

"I need no help." The boy hissed again, this time he made his way to the door.

"You need more help then you know, now shut up, and come back here so we can take care of you." Yami replaced the barrier he had up before with a stronger one.

"I said that I didn't need help! I don't need it, and I certainly don't want it!" Furious, forest green eyes relinquished their hold on the crimson orbs and started for the door once again.

"Don't go, please." A soft voice called through the tension. Yuugi pushed himself up off of his yami, to sit up.

Forest green eyes softened. The boy faltered.

"I know what you are feeling." said the smaller boy.

"Then tell me how I feel." The ebony haired wizard said with much less venom then before.

"I know how you hurt, and I know how confused you are. You know nothing of what you are now, and you know nothing of the burning you feel. You can't explain why a family member has come back, only that you wanted him to be gone. You hurt from pain that none of your friends could possibly imagine. You are so alone, so isolated that any touch causes you to flinch away…"

"Okay, okay I get." Emerald eyes seemed irritated. "I bet that you are going to say that you can help me, that you can 'save' me."

"No, sadly Yami and I can't save you, but we know who can. Your darkness can help you. Your darkness can save you, want you, _love _you." Yuugi began to stand.

"What is this darkness? What are you talking about? And more importantly, who are you?"

A kind smile was offered by the smaller of the two, while the darkest just scowled. "I am Mouto Yuugi, and this is Yami." A hand was offered. "And we are here to help you find your yami."

Green eyes eyed the hand carefully; hesitating, a larger, tanner hand took the smaller, paler one in a shake. "I am Harry." Harry turned to Yami. "I think that we have met before."

The shadow master just nodded.

"Never mind Yami, Harry; he just doesn't like it when some one insults us or me." Yuugi laughed a little.

Harry had the decency to blush. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, but I'm not use to having some one touching me."

Yuugi laughed again, louder this time. "It's alright; any touch is going to seem unpleasant for you right now. I am not surprised that you acted so harshly. I did that too, before I found Yami."

"You know what is happening to me?" Harry asked, once again he was hesitant. Yuugi's very aura radiated innocence, and just being around him made Harry want to spill out his entire life story.

"We know very well what is happening, young light. We went through the very same thing." It was Yami that answered this time.

"Then tell me!" The Boy-Who-Lived yelled, once again loosing his patience.

"You are a light who is going through his calling." Was the former pharaoh's reply to the young boy.

"Calling?"

"Yes, the calling," Yuugi paused, trying to find the right words, "the calling is something that every hikari goes through. It is as normal as puberty, though I don't think that puberty is quiet as deadly."

"Wait a minute, you mean that this 'calling' can kill me? And I don't even know what it is!" Though his tone was frantic, Harry's eyes showed no fear of death.

"Calm down, the calling is only ever deadly if you don't find your darkness in a certain amount of time. Your darkness is your entire life, if he dies, then you will die as well. Once you meet your darkness, his happiness will be one of the most important things in your life. A need to please him will fill you, and an afterlife condemned to the lowest levels of hell would seem like paradise compared to living without your yami." Yuugi couldn't help but smile at his other half.

"Not all of it is so dark though," the lavender eyed boy continued, "being with your darkness gives you a sense of being _wanted._ So many people talk about finding their soul mate and how it give them completion; nothing can be farther form the truth. Saying that it is completion would be saying that it's an ending, but finding your darkness will open up so many new experiences that you have never even dreamed of.

"Every moment you spend with your darkness will be like nirvana. Calling it heaven would be an insult. Every word, every sound, every touch, every kiss that you receive will fill you with so much love that you often feel like you would burst."

"It sounds wonderful." Harry interrupted Yuugi, "but having someone like that, someone that I would give my life for, is going to make my job that much more difficult. I have a responsibility that I can't ignore, I can't be sidetracked by love." _'No matter how much I might want it.'_ Harry added in his mind.

"What good is a life without love? What responsibility could be so important that you would die so painfully and alone?" Yami's voice was quiet.

"I have to kill a wizard, a wizard who matches and more than likely surpasses me in power! My life has never been my own! You asked me what good is a life without love? A shitty one, but it is the only one that I was given!" A burning fury worked its way into the savior's heart.

"But you accept your life!" Yuugi yelled. "You haven't even tried to fight it! Don't you get it Harry? The calling waits for no light! It will kill you! And when it does you will beg for a quick death that you will never be given! It will burn you from the inside out, you'll be killed slowly!"

"What would you know about it!" Harry hissed back with malice. "You have your loving darkness! I have NO ONE!"

"You have your darkness! He will come for you Harry, and you won't have the heart to stop him from saving you!" Bright violet eyes bore into the young savior, causing him to falter.

"You are one of the blessed, Harry-san." Yami said this time. "Many humans spend their entire life trying to find their soul mate, and many of them die before they are able to, but your soul mate will come to find you. You already know your soul mate, and he will give you the power to protect your life and any offspring you may have."

A fiery, red blush filled Harry's face. "_'He'_? _Offspring?_ You're telling me that my soul mate is a _man_!"

Mouto Yuugi couldn't help it, he threw back his head and laughed. Only moments ago, the other light's raging emotions were stopping him from accepting the idea of his darkness, and now he was only concentrating on the fact that his soul mate was a male.

Harry Potter couldn't help but smile as he heard Yuugi laugh. His soul suddenly felt a little bit lighter.

Yami watched his light and the newest light with a small smirk. He knew that his lover would be able to help the boy to a certain extent, but it was up to Yami to help Harry find his darkness.

When Yuugi finally stopped laughing (or at least got control over himself), he began to explain. "Yes, Harry, your darkness is a male. A hikari and yami are always of the same sex, and a hikari is able to reproduce."

"But how is it possible? Men can't get pregnant, and without a man, a woman can't get pregnant either." Green eyes were wide with confusion. Yuugi pulled on the large sleeve of Harry's black shirt and led him to the bed where they sat down.

"I don't really know how it is possible, but it is. Another blessing on us, I suppose. You see, hikaris, like you and me, are pure. No matter what goes on in our lives we will always hold onto some type of innocence, and we will always forgive. We are often the saviors of worlds.

"Our yamis, however, are the exact opposites. They are very unforgiving, with exceptions to their respected hikaris, and they hold grudges. They will go through any means to be with and protect their lights. I know that my Yami has killed to keep me happy, but he also knows that I cried for hours when I found out, so he has never done anything like that again."

"He's killed?" Harry eyed the darker boy warily.

Yuugi hesitated, "Yes, he's killed, but he's also saved so many lives Harry."

"We both have certain, obligations, to each other." Yami spoke this time. "One is if some one hurts one of us, then the other must get revenge. I was doing this, the man I killed wanted to shoot my light."

The young wizard was still wary of Yami, now more so than ever. Harry's feeling of apprehension was so strong, that even Yuugi could feel it. Yami wisely decided to retreat back into the puzzle.

The smaller light smiled. "You don't have to worry about Yami, he'll behave."

Harry just nodded, still gazing at the puzzle warily. "How did he do that?"

"Uh, do what?"

"He disappeared into that thing around your neck." Harry reached out to touch it, but Yuugi brought up his own hands to cradle the golden pyramid.

"Yami, well… Yami isn't exactly alive. He lived a long time ago, and we think that his soul was ripped in two, creating me as his light and him as the darkness. This Sennen Puzzle connects us, and it allows him to have his own body as long as we are both well enough." Loving caresses were spread along the surface of the golden puzzle.

"So is he dead?" The tone of Harry's voice caused Yuugi to laugh.

"No, he's not dead. He can still create life, and he can still feel." Yuugi smiled to Harry, causing the young wizard's soul to lighten a bit.

"You said something about that earlier, about how the 'hik-ar-ies' can give birth. How is _that _possible?"

"Like I said before, I have no idea really, but I know that our children are either born as _hikari_, the lights, or _yami_, the darkness. Our children are everything to us, Harry, if they die a hikari goes into a severe depression. I remember how a friend of ours, Marik, lost a child because of his father. His darkness, Malik, killed Marik's father, and Marik went insane with grief. Marik tried to take over the world, but we were able to stop him."

Emerald eyes widened in surprise. _'He tried to take over the world!'_

Yuugi saw the boy's reaction. "Like I said, to loose a child is one of the deepest hurt in the world to a light. We would die if it wasn't for our yami. If it makes you feel any better, Marik just had another child a few months ago. A little girl with Marik's eyes and hair, but Malik's personality, she's a demon child really."

That last comment was meant to make Harry laugh, but he was only able to crack a nervous smile.

"Do you-" Yuugi stooped suddenly. His violet, eyes went large.

"Yuugi, what's wrong?" Harry searched the room, his hand going into his pocket for his wand.

"The Sennen Ring is in the house."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys like the ending. Bakura is in the next chapter. YAY!

_**Review Response:**_

Date

Chapter

Type

kjb the vampire draco malfoy?

_**-I dunno, he could be I guess, but Draco is in the Wizarding World right now. He will come into play for the relationship between the Vampire and Harry though.**_

Nenagh24

2005-01-27

6

Anonymous

This story... So good:Is stunned beond words: So. . . great! I love it! I can't wait for the next chapter to come out! PLEASE make it soon:Biggest puppy eyes ever: Please?

Ja!

Nenagh

_**-C—can't re-resist eyes!**_

Shinigami

2005-01-21

6

Anonymous

How come Harry reminds me of Malik? He's darker than Ryou and Yugi were...But he's mot insane-yet...But it's only a matter of time, if Harry's yami doesn't show up soon!

_**-Yet… mmm… that gives me an idea….**_

BonnieGinger4ever

2005-01-18

6

Signed

Hello! I happened to see you in The Hogwarts Library C2 and read your story. I don't review often, but I really liked your story, and though I have read at least 50 HP/YGO, I think that yours is one of the best that I have read yet! I also noticed that you are looking for a beta reader and I thought that maybe I could be of some help. I have beta read a few stories before, and though the writers have all discontinued their fics (gr...) if you would like me to beta your story, please E-mail me at braindead514, but if you've already found a beta, that's okay. Ja ne!  
Bonnie

­**_-Thank you for reviewing this story then, I feel special. My hotmail died, so once I start a new one I will e-mail you too._**

Bloody Cross

2005-01-16

6

Signed

cool a refreshing change from the cliche yugi goes to hogwarts neh?

_**­-I hope so!**_

OBSESSED Uber Rei Model 07

2005-01-09

6

Signed

I am speechless. This fic is so good, so in character, so organized...I am just...Wow. No words can describe how astonished I am. you are the greatest. You win the internet for a day.

_**-You're kidding! Are they really in character! Thank you! Now what chaos will Gemini create with having the internet for a day…**_

Curtis Zidane Ziraa

2005-01-05

6

Signed

freaky no? Yes. All the intrigue involved. Adults are so stupid sometimes. I like and am curious. How is Yugi and Yami going to be threatened with Azkaban? Being a Shadow Master can't be illegal can it?

_**-They are going to be threatened a while after starting Hogwarts, you'll find out.**_

Shi Rurouni of the Aphrodesiac

2005-01-05

6

Signed

Oi, compliments ARE nice, ne? And make the pairing Harry/Snape onegai shimasu! Severus is very dark, sou sa! bows quickly

Anyway, once more, WONDERFUL! Marvolous, and at the risk of repeating myself, STUPENDOUS!

_**-I love compliments, we will see about that pairing.**_

gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover

2005-01-04

6

Signed

Update

_**-okay, your wish is my command.**_

SoulDreamer

2005-01-03

6

Signed

REALLY REALLY good. :) woah. CONTINUE SOON!

dun usually like crossovers..but eh. i'll make an exception with yours!

_**-Thank you! I am glad that I am your expception!**_

The Chaotic Ones

2005-01-03

6

Signed

Chaos: you can write that in if you want, but personaly I think PR is REALY WIERD for even suggesting it.

Aaries: its almost like the Dumbledore/Hagrid pairing in my part of the mind.

Chaos . (runs away to throw up)

Jef: There wasnt anything about that cute vampire!

Angel: and why didnt Remus run and tell everyone as it happened? That would have made things a bit less hard.

Aaries: please write more soon, we Like this and want Yugi and Harry to talk soon, and Yami and the Vamp too. we want to see what happens next.

(due to haveing squicky ideas, PR is no longer allowed to comment)

_**- O .O I'm gonna cry. The cute vampire won't appear until next chapter. **_

Dema

2005-01-03

6

Anonymous

This is a great story keep up the good work  
I can't wait to seen err read what happens next.

_**-I hope you like this one better!**_

Dark Hikari Twilight

2005-01-03

6

Signed

Love this story so far please continue. I've loved HP for a long time now and just recently became obsessed with Yugioh. I'm currently working on my own cross over fic when I came across this one. Though mine is a bit less dark albeit (which is weird for me most of my stuff is usually rather dark and angsty). Anyway please continue.

_**-I love dark and angsty! I will have to read your story some time soon. Is it up yet?**_

Hikari's-dark-side-

2005-01-03

6

Signed

Me:Harry has a yami, can't wait to meet him, hope he's a hottie! It'll be hard to beat yami though, hard compeition  
Muraii: You know how Yami came from the Senn-en Puzzle, what item does harry's yami come from or do you need one?  
Me: I got you, don't I? but then again, you come form Demslit, soo...Great story! You keep getting better at this! GOgogo!

**_­-Yami is yummy…. (drool)… I don't know if I am going to have an item that Harry's yami is going to _come out _of, but he will have a piece of jewelry to connect him to his yami._**

Toki Mirage

2005-01-03

6

Signed

WOOT! AN UPDATE! does a little dance

Update again? big round eyes

_**-Okay, just for you!**_

Sakia Ishida

2005-01-03

6

Signed

Yayayayayayayyayayay...hyper'd heehee you updated...so happy...huggs ya..so how are the pushies? hope they are well with ya...great story...now my offical no.1 HP/YGO fanfiction...can't get enough of it! Keep it up oh great authoress...bows

_**­-I love plushies, I have them tied to my body so that way they can never leave. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

Silvershadowfire

2005-01-02

6

Signed

Hm. So, Harry's Shadow powers are beginning to manifest, eh? Should be interesting to see what happens. Although, if anyone can get through that anti-social barrier of Harry's, it's Yami and Yugi.  
I must say, that was a very unusual - and absolutly perfect - reaction to Harry finding out that his godfather is alive.  
Please update as soon as you can. If you want a beta reader, e-mail me - the address is on my profile.  
Je ne!

_**­-I can't believe that you reviewed my story! I love your work! My Hotmail has died,( T . T) but I will try to e-mail you soon. **_

jak'idiot

2005-01-02

6

Signed

hey good as ever aw harry and yami (in the sweet frendship way) and  
THEY TRYED TO BURN HIM ALIVE... THE BERDS ...  
oh and i noticed that your responces were as long as your chapters (and your chapters arnt short) so you might just want to put the name and the responce because this is going to be/is a huge hit and soon you'll only have a quater of it a story... just a thaught.. any way bravo..

_**­-You see that would be the smart thing to do, Gemini never do the smart thing. . **_

kayono

2005-01-02

6

Signed

soo... GOOD! The fight between Dumbledore and Remus was interesting... and you would think that the first thing that Sirius would say after being in the Shadows, being pretty much killed, etcetera, ercetera, etcetera, wouldn't be "Why am I wet" So, there's actually a bit of humour in there. Aren't funerals supposed to be sad? Mreh. So, what shall Harry think? And Dumbledore knows what Shadow Mages are? Wow... we are confused now... but hey, whatever! Update soon, please, O Great One!

_**­-Meh, I can't do humor T. T Yes Dumbledore knows what they are. **_

Nauriell

2005-01-02

6

Signed

...you're looking for a beta. I. feel. so. loved. and yes, i have finished the fucking assignment and i still hate that woman and don't know how you can stand her.

now, would you like me to point out your stupidity now, or when you can take notes?

and one more thing. WHAT THE HELL!

_**­-Nau, you need to be shot, dead. Why do read this if you don't get? You're psycho you know. Bitch. See you at school. And don't say fucking in the damnmotherf!cking reviews!**_

tiger witch 

2005-01-02

6

Signed

like were its going harry a...a...hikarai would have never guessed  
will lupin find yugi?  
wheres draco?  
anyways  
UPDATE!  
until then  
tyger

_**-Remus won't find Yuugi, but someone will. Draco is still in the Wizarding world.**_

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel

2005-01-02

6

Signed

Hi i really liked this chapter and hmm i wonder what Harry's Darkness is like and when they will meet, and poor Yugi missing Yami like that, am looking forward to the next chapter and thank you for reading my stories and glad you like them. update again soon.

_**-Harry and his darkness will kinda meet within the next few chapters, but they won't see each other's face until much later.**_

gourry-gabriev610

2005-01-02

6

Signed

I really love this story please update it soon. I can't wait to see everyones reaction to sirus being alive. It took you so long to get this chapter out I can only hope the next one comes out sooner.

_**- Sorry if this was a long wait. - . – I try to get them out sooner. **_


	8. Light's Suspicion

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, sorry that this took so long to get out, I was going to have it out last week, but my stupid computer deleted this chapter and I couldn't recover it. I love that you guys are asking question about the Vampire, but even if you do guess it right I am not gonna tell. .. n . n

**READ THIS IF YOU ARE CONFUSED ABOUT MARIK'S AND MALIK'S FIRST CHILD:**

It was brought to my attention by **Shinigami **(thank you by the way) that Malik was 11 when his father was killed. I forgot about this when I was writing the last chapter, but this is an AU story and it won't follow the show's time line. I will explain it in later chapters, but Malik didn't kill his father until only a year before he met Yuugi and the gang, so that would put him at about 13/14 when Marik was pregnant (which is still too young but work with me). As I said this will be explained later.

**Summary:** The balance between darkness and light has been disturbed, and now Darkness will do anything to repair it; even if it means destroying whole civilizations to do it. Being taken from the only home that they know Yami and Yuugi have thrown into the Wizarding world. Voldemort will do anything and everything to get Chaos' favorite son, even if he must destroy the purest being to do so…...

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai/ Yoai: Yami/Yuugi maybe some Ryou/ Bakura. Het: Ron/Hermione. Slash: Harry? Remus/Sirius. Blood, gore, adult themes, character death, possible MPREG/male pregnancy, and language.

**Spoilers:** PS, CoS, AoP, GoF, OotP, This is after fifth year, but there are some differences you will see them as they come.

/Hikari to Yami/

: Yami to Hikari:

'_Thoughts'_

_Emphasis or spell_

_(Bond of mates)_

"**_Shadows speaking"_**

**Flashbacks**

_**Egyptian spell or Ancient Egyptian Speak **_

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

The smile fell from the old man's lips, but his blue eyes continued to sparkle. "I am sorry for what I have done Remus. I do hope that you will accept this old man's apology." He said with a slight bow.

The werewolf in the golden haired man recognized the sign of submissiveness, and although the wolf was crying out for justice for his ill mate, Remus accepted the apology with a nod of his head.

Sirius looked around his in confusion, what had happened that would anger his life mate so much that he _growled_ at the headmaster? Weakly, the grim Animagus pulled his werewolf closer, so that the wolf's ear was to his lips.

"What's going on?" He tried to say aloud, but it turned into a mere whisper.

"A misunderstanding, it is nothing to worry about anymore, my love." Remus dismissed; Sirius was too tired to argue, and he quickly began to feel his eyes drooping.

There was a yawn in his mouth that he couldn't quiet hold in, and the golden haired man picked him up into his arms, causing Sirius to squirm.

"It is getting late, and Sirius and I have been through a lot today, so I think that we shall call an end for this day. Goodnight Headmaster, children." With that, the wolf and the dog disappeared into the corridors.

"Like I said before, I have no idea really, but I know that our children are either born as _hikari_, the lights, or _yami_, the darkness. Our children are everything to us, Harry, if they die a hikari goes into a severe depression. I remember how a friend of ours, Marik, lost a child because of his father. His darkness, Malik, killed Marik's father, and Marik went insane with grief. Marik tried to take over the world, but we were able to stop him."

Emerald eyes widened in surprise. _'He tried to take over the world!'_

Yuugi saw the boy's reaction. "Like I said, to loose a child is one of the deepest hurt in the world to a light. We would die if it wasn't for our yami. If it makes you feel any better, Marik just had another child a few months ago. A little girl with Marik's eyes and hair, but Malik's personality, she's a demon child really."

That last comment was meant to make Harry laugh, but he was only able to crack a nervous smile.

"Do you-"Yuugi stooped suddenly. His violet, eyes went large.

"Yuugi, what's wrong?" Harry searched the room, his hand going into his pocket for his wand.

"The Sennen Ring is in the house."

* * *

_**Continuation:**_

Sirius Black was not a very complicated man. He loved his friends, he loved his werewolf, he loved Hogwarts, and he was very loyal to those that he loved. Sirius also hated Wormtail, he hated Voldemort, and at times he hated Dumbledore. When Sirius became angry, he would become destructive, like many people; he would also become very rash, and he would do many things with out thinking.

Sirius also loved his godson, Harry Potter. Harry was the son that he never had, and with James and Lily dead, Sirius knew that Remus and he were the only parental figures that he had ever had. Now, the grim Animagus knew that the Weasley parents were very dear to his godson, but Harry thought that because they had seven children they wouldn't be able to take care of him.

Sirius Black was not as ignorant as people thought. Every time he looked into his godson's eyes he could see the pain that lurked in their emerald banks. Pain was something that Sirius was very accustomed to. He knew that pain that came with the rejection of family, he knew the pain of losing friends to death and betrayal, and he knew the pain that came with not being able to see his lover for over a decade, he even knew the pain of watching his worst memories over and over again. Sirius Black knew a lot about pain.

It was because the grim Animagus was so use to pain that he was able to catch the hurt in his godson. His eyes screamed of a wanting for family love. There was so much hurt in those eyes, that Sirius could hardly believe it. That scared the man, but what scared the man even more was that some of the pain in Harry's eyes was even unknown to Sirius.

Once, the blue eyed man had been able to gather his courage to ask his godson about his family and if he missed his parents.

Harry had smiled. "How can you miss something that you've never known?" He had said it so casually that it shocked his godfather.

Harry's smile faltered at his godfather's look. Emerald eyes darkened to a deep forest green. Before his smile could disappear, the Boy-Who-Lived forced it upon his lips again. "Siri, you and Remus are the only parents that I would ever need. And with Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys I'm happy. I don't need anything else as long as you guys are with me."

Emotionally distressed, Sirius lunged forward and hugged the small boy. Chocked up by his emotions, he missed as Harry stiffened then winced, before hiding it and hesitantly hugged his godfather back.

Even though Sirius had missed the green eyed boy's wince a few times, he had not missed the scars that lined the boy's body. Sirius had once been walking down to the kitchen from taking care of Buckbeak in the attic, when he had caught a glimpse of his godson taking off his shirt in his room.

The door had been opened just a crack, barely enough for Sirius to see anything, and if it had not been for the small gasp he had heard, said man probably would have never known. The blue eyed man wanted to know what was wrong with his godson, but as he was about to open the door, Harry had pulled his over sized shirt over his head. That was when Sirius felt a cold shiver crawl up his spine.

Scars.

There were scars lining the tan body of the Wizarding world's savior. Old scars, new scars, reopened scars, infected scars, jagged scars, smooth scars, deep scars that would never heal, and shallow scars that would fade over time, so many scars discolored Harry's back. Some had been crudely bandaged, leaving him to believe that Harry had bandaged them himself.

At the time that Sirius had found out about the scars, he was too mortified to say anything about them to anyone. A few days later though, he told Remus. It had taken both of their will power to not rush off to Hogwarts and demand Harry to explain the scars. But the scars needed no explanation, for both Remus and Sirius knew who had given Harry his scars.

Vernon Dursley and his family. They had given Harry most of scars, and for every scar that Harry had received from Voldemort, they had given him at least five more. The evidence that they needed for this accusation was carved into Harry's lower back.

_Freak. _

The word was probably the deepest scar that the green eyed boy had. It was a bright white against this tanned skin, signifying that the scar had either been repeatedly reopened or it had been carved so deep the first time that it must have nearly hit bone.

Sirius could also remember the face of his shocked godson, as the blue eyed man fell through the Veil. The panic in Harry's face crushed Sirius' heart, and said man also knew that it had broken Harry.

The Boy-Who-Lived knew that Remus and Sirius were lovers, so he also knew that they were life mates because werewolves (like many magical creatures) mated for life. A werewolf without its life mate was basically an empty shell of its former self. Remus would have soon followed Sirius in death. Once his last parental figure died, Harry would soon follow.

Remus had told his lover about the young, strange, boy who had brought the blue eyed man back from the Veil. The boy's name was Yuugi. He had saved Sirius, then he had gone missing, so Remus had gone to find. This had left Sirius unprotected, and when Albus had come with Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, Remus could do nothing to tell them the truth.

When Remus had abruptly stopped the procession, Harry had protected him from Albus' spell. When Sirius had woken up, Harry had bolted out of the room. Neither one of them knew where he had run off to, but they both knew that he was safe. It was just a gut feeling.

Sirius Black desperately hoped that Harry was with the young boy who had saved his life. Remus hoped that the boy would be able to help the boy that both men thought of as their pup.

_Sometimes hope is all one has._

* * *

Anger surged through his being. Those damned wizards had taken his mate! _'Damn them to hell!'_ The vampire thought. His ebony and crimson wing beat ferociously against the wind, trying to find his light's signature. 

When the dark voices had told him that the wizards had been at the door, he had left the room, but not the area. He watched through his light's eyes (though he had to bypass some of Harry's mind blocks) as the wizards asked his light to accompany them to the 'headquarters'. He didn't know what the headquarters was for, but he knew that his light would be safe there than he was here.

The Vampire also knew that he wouldn't be able to visit his light without some type of direct invitation from some one from inside. His spirit was lifted a little when he heard that his light didn't want to go, but he could feel the hurt that his light was in. His mate's soul was being broken, and the Vampire would be damned (no pun intended) before he let that happen.

He listened through his light, and he heard the name Sirius. The only thought that came to mind with the name was the name of Sirius Black, an alleged murder. Sirius Black was also his mate's godfather, so the vampire had to give him his due respect. The name caused his light even more hurt, but it changed his mind and within moments he had disappeared with the other wizards.

Thus here was the Vampire, trying to find his light's unique life signature. It was nearing dawn, and if he couldn't find his light, the Vampire feared that he wouldn't be able to find him. Life signatures were constantly moving, and they were very hard to see. The darkness that surrounded the Vampire's irises allowed him to see them with some concentration.

The bright silver and red mist that the Vampire was currently following belonged to his mate. Every person had a different color; although the Vampire was not sure what color his was, but he was sure that it complimented his mate's.

A growl worked its way through the Vampire's throat. He could feel another being's arms wrapping themselves around his mate's body. '_How dare they? Those bastards! They are touching my mate!'_ Violent thoughts clouded his mind.

His wings began to beat faster as he felt another person –_female- _touching Harry. This female had feelings for his mate, and silver eyes narrowed harshly. He was going to rip the arms off of the girl, when he found her.

He was relieved when his mate had inwardly rejected the touch. The Vampire's light wouldn't lean into the touch, in fact if he could help, the green eyed boy would have rejected it all together. This reaction was because Harry wouldn't be able to handle anyone else touching him until the silver eyed vampire and he consummated their bond.

The Vampire, being the darker half of the two, would refuse any advances offered to him. This small fact had made the Dark Lord Voldemort angry. The Vampire was a beautiful prize while he was in his demonic form. Many creatures (humans included) were willing to join the Dark Lord in exchange for just one night in the Vampire's bed. There was once a time when the Vampire might –_might_- have had agreed to doing this deed, but now it was out of the question.

Being a darkness to a light gave him two sole purposes in life, the first was the sole protection of the light's happiness. This meant that a darkness would do anything to make their light happy, pride be damned. The second purpose was to protect the light's safety. The Vampire had killed his fair share of creatures, demons, and humans alike; some had been just business, but most had been to protect his light.

The Vampire had known about Harry Potter being his light since said boy's second year. The silver eyed demon knew of his mate's fight with the Basilisk, even though the Dark Lord himself didn't know. The Vampire had used his connections within the school to keep his mate safe and happy.

Darks were also very over protective and jealous creatures. From the few darks and lights that had been born, the darkness's jealously often made them untrusting of other people around their lights. It was a well known fact that most darks tried to scare (or even kill) those who had ever dared to touch their mate.

A light gave their darkness everything. They gave them a purpose in life, a reason to live and love; they could even give their darkness a child.

A child.

That was something that the Vampire wanted more than anything. As a child he had been very lonely, having never had any older or younger siblings. His own father had been a cruel man, so cruel that he had once beat the Vampire's mother so horribly that she would never be able to bare another child.

His mother had only demanded that her child not be subjected to her husband's cruel nature. Her demand was ignored.

Harry could give the Vampire his much desired child, but the Vampire would not force a pregnancy upon the young wizard. This was something that they both needed to want, in order for it to happen. The Vampire had faith though; he and his light would learn to love each other.

_It was meant to be. _

* * *

It had only been a few minutes since the strange, foreign boy had announced that a ring was in the house. It had sounded important, more than likely very important because Yuugi was pacing in circles around the room. Harry had no idea what to make of the situation; he wasn't able to talk to Yuugi because he was so deep in thought that nothing short of Harry physically shaking him would get him out of it. 

Yuugi's face was filled with worry. It made Harry edgy. Right now, Yuugi was the only that could help him, and even though the Boy-Who-Lived loved his friends, they would all too soon be out of the picture. Yuugi and Yami were the only ones that could help the young wizard find his other half, and Harry would be damned before he gave another chance to be happy.

Green eyes followed the boy as he made his way around the room for what seemed to be the hundredth time. What was so important about this ring? Was it like the puzzle that Yuugi had hanging around his neck? Or was it simply another way to increase one's power? Was Yuugi just like everyone else who had tried to take Harry Potter for themselves and for power?

Green darkened into Emerald, was this all just an act so that Yuugi could take the Boy-Who-Lived? Following every move that Yuugi made, Harry began to think about the answer.

From what was presented to him in his talks with Yuugi and Yami, Harry had been given no evidence to conclude that they even knew of his status in the Wizarding World. So, maybe they were just good actors.

No. That didn't add up. If they were just acting how could Yami be able to quench the raging flames that consumed Harry's soul? The burning had been with Harry ever since his second year. Only then the burning then had only been a dull pain that one would feel when one put their hand over a steaming bowl of water. It was only in the past month that he had been spending with his relatives that the burning became a raging flame.

Harry continued to watch as the violet eyed boy walked to and fro. The emotions crossing the slightly older boy's face made Harry think that Yuugi was talking to his darker half. For some reason, the young wizard could not bring himself to _not_ trust Yuugi. It was almost like the feel of Dumbledore that got most people to trust him within only a few moment of meeting him.

Dumbledore, however, used a Trust Me spell that the old man activated before meeting anyone of importance. Harry had known that the Headmaster had used this spell on him many times. For the good of saving Harry some of his childhood.

Harry scoffed. He had never had a childhood, and he refused to dwell on that fact. It was done and over with, and nothing anyone ever did could make it go away.

Yuugi Mouto did not use a Trust Me spell. The boy hardly knew anything about the Wizarding World, and Harry was willing to bet that both Yami and Yuugi had never had any formal training in the art of magic. There was just something about the boy's aura that drew the famous wizard to him, but there was nothing sexual about it.

Harry was grateful for the fact of the pull to Yuugi being nothing sexual. The last thing he need was to have a crush on another boy that was already mated to a very jealous man. And besides, the young wizard could already feel the mind of his own darkness. He had felt it while Mr. Weasley had spoken to him at the Dursley's residents; although at the time Harry had thought that it might have been Voldemort, and he tried to block it out as best as he could.

It seemed as though whoever his mate was, they weren't discourage about that fact that Harry had literally slammed the bond shut. In fact, the unknown darkness had managed to slip past the block. This got Harry a bit perturbed.

If his mate was able to past his _all _of his mental blocks, then what would be able to stop Yuugi, Dumbledore, or even Voldemort from entering his mind and stealing important secrets? What if –

"We need to get the ring." The amethyst eyed boy said suddenly, breaking Harry's concentration.

Harry blinked.

"We have to get that ring away from the other people in this house, if a mortal tried to put on the ring, and they weren't in some way connected to a hikari or a yami," Yuugi shuddered, "the results would be disastrous."

"Why are you so worried about this ring?" Harry voice was curious but cautious.

"Because Harry, this ring belongs to another like us. Ryou is the light and Bakura is the darkness. They have been together since before Yami and I even met them, and if there is one thing that we have learned is this: if his hikari is hurt, Bakura will kill you first then ask questions later." Yuugi's eyes seem to glaze over in some unknown memory. "He's worse than Yami. Bakura will take your very soul and destroy it."

Harry couldn't suppress the shudder that came with the thought of losing one's soul. "What does a ring have to do with this 'Bak-ur-a'?"

"Bakura," Yuugi unconsciously corrected, "The Sennen Ring is a lot like my Sennen Puzzle. It connects Bakura to Ryou and vise versa. To be forced away from a Sennen Item is to be torn away from your soul mate. It locks whoever was in their soul room within the item. You can see, hear, taste, and feel _nothing_. It is the most unimaginable feeling of loneliness. Bakura, Marik, and even Yami have gone insane from it."

"Insane!" Harry started.

Yuugi was able to crack a small smile through his worry. "They're not as insane as they once were." Was the small voiced attempted to calm down Harry.

"We don't have tome for this Aibou." Yami said, floating next to his lover in his spirit. Harry wouldn't be able to see him at the moment. "I can sense the Tomb Robber, but his light is no where around."

The small light's smile fell from his face. "Harry I need you to do something for me."

Hesitantly, Harry nodded in agreement. Hopefully if he did this then Ba-kur-a wouldn't do anything to harm Harry's friends.

* * *

Dumbledore had walked up into one of the many conference rooms of the Black mansion. The night before had been very long, and his old body was feeling the effect of so much stress and little sleep. His body was tired, as was his mind. In the wise wizard's old age he was beginning to make mistakes. Mistakes that he would have never made only a few decades earlier, he was making mistakes that would cost him. 

Harry Potter was a very bright boy; he was also a very good child. Dumbledore had been watching said boy since he was first born into the Potter family. As a baby Harry had been happy and energetic. A few short months with the Dursleys had taken the energetic and happy attitude out of the boy. Harry still though maintained his innocence.

Dumbledore had watched Harry through his years in number four Pivet Drive. He had seen the teasing that the over weight son of Petunia and Vernon had put the young boy through. He had seen the work that young Harry had been forced to do. He had seen how Harry was constantly told to go away or that something was his fault, even though there was no possible way it could have been.

The old wizard had not seen everything though. He had not seen how Vernon would kick or punch the small child during the night. He had seen how Petunia had refused to give the boy gloves for taking out hot dishes out of the oven. He had not seen how young Dudley had taken pleasure out of beating the Boy-Who-Lived. Dumbledore had not seen how Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley had each taken turns carving the word _FREAK_ into Harry's back.

Albus Dumbledore had seen how Harry James Potter wished for death every night before going to sleep.

Dumbledore had made a mistake by letting the son of James and Lily Potter stay in the 'care' of the Dursleys. He knew this now, but what was done was done.

Dumbledore had never meant to purposely hurt Harry; he loved the boy like a grandson. He knew what the Boy-Who-Lived would have to do within a few short months. Either Voldemort would die, or Harry would die. They both had only until the Halloween of Harry's eighteenth year. Albus had done every thing in his power to build up the boy's resistance and power. He had thrown test after test at the boy, and he had passed with flying colors.

During some of these test, people had gotten hurt, and although the old Headmaster had never meant for it to happed, people had died. Dumbledore had truly never meant for Sirius to fall through the Veil, and he that the consequences for this action had cost him almost all of Harry's trust.

This is what Dumbledore had been thinking while he made his way up to a conference room were one of the Order members had brought in an item that was a mystery to them. A young new member had been walking the halls, and he had found Dumbledore while he was walking to his room. The young man had stopped him and announced that they had recovered what seemed to a gold ring pendent.

Gold meant very little to Albus, he was rich enough, but when the young man had said that there was a carving of some type of Egyptian rune, he had become intrigued. Many items that were created hundreds of years ago and had ancient runes one them were very powerful. This new item could be used to help Harry and the Order in defeating Voldemort.

When the old wizard had entered the room, Albus was struck with a sudden feeling of deep animosity. The feeling was so strong that it caused him to take an almost unnoticeable step back. The room was empty except for a table that was in the very center of the room. On that table was the ring that the younger wizard had spoken about.

No one else was in the room, as Dumbledore had sent some one to order them out, before he came. Snape was right outside of the door though, keeping watch and being sure that nothing happened to the famous, older, wizard. One could never be too careful these days.

Dumbledore walked slowly to the large golden ring. It was made of solid gold, a large pyramid lay in the center of the piece and it encircled by a thick ring; hanging from the ring were five sharp, dagger like, pendants. The five pendants were covered in dried blood. What interested Dumbledore the most was the rune that was on the pyramid.

Old, withered hands reached out to grab the rind by the leather cord that it was attacked to.

"What secrets do you hold?" Dumbledore said as he made to pull the leather cord over his head.

* * *

The few millennia year old soul that was entrapped within its soul room was enraged. Dark, indigo eyes narrowed in their anger. His teeth clashed together, and his hands were in his hair pulling at their roots. 

"Damn them to the deepest pits of hell!" A rough voiced echoed through this soul room. A large tanned hand reached out to grab one of the many golden trinkets that filled the room, and hurled the object at a nearby wall.

The gold trinket (of the god Ra) shattered into tiny pieces. They fell to the floor in a shimmer of gold and light.

The room was in the shape of the Tomb Robber's old hideout. A cave that had been carved into a rock formation that was located in the middle of the desert. Stone walls had been decorated with stolen gold, silver, and iron trinkets from raids in the Tomb Robber's previous life. Mountains of gold, silver, and other precious metals and stone littered the floors of the cave.

Tanned hands grabbed another trinket, silver this time, and once again hurled it at a random wall. The silver cat shattered like the golden statue of Ra.

In a far corner of the Tomb Robber's soul room was a bed. The bed was large; enough to hold at least six people, and it was covered with the finest silks and satins. The bed was covered in crimson covers, and the many pillows that rested on the bed were in different shades of golds, yellows, and reds. It was much finer than the bed that the Tomb Robber had slept in while he was alive, but now the spirit couldn't so much as look at it without throwing a fit.

This time the tanned hands clutched a porcelain figure. As the Tomb Robber raised his hands to throw it, he caught a glimpse of it.

An angel.

* * *

"**Bakura! Help them!" a soft voice screamed.**

* * *

His beautiful angel.

* * *

"**Please my Yami! They're dying!" There was a pleading that the Tomb Robber wanted nothing more to obey. **

* * *

His and his alone.

* * *

"**No! Please make them stop this torture! Bakura! Bakura!"**

* * *

His, his light, his angel.

* * *

"**Why are they doing this to us! Why are they hurting them! Leave us alone!"**

* * *

Large, calloused hands caressed the figurine's small face.

* * *

"**Don't! Please don't hurt them! Don't kill them!"**

* * *

The hands ran down the beautiful angelic wing of the figurine, and then it moved to caress the demonic wing of the same figurine.

* * *

"**Don't touch me! Bakura! Help me!"**

* * *

The Tomb Robber's hands tightened around the figurine's small body.

* * *

"**Give me back my ring! Stop it! Don't come near me!"**

* * *

Near ebony-blue eyes were closed tightly as a single tear ran down the sun kissed cheek.

* * *

"**Bakura! Bakura!" **

* * *

"Ryou." The name was spoken softly, painfully. 

The small, porcelain, angel in his large hands gleamed in what little light the torches that lined the walls provided. The single tear that had fallen from the hardened criminal's eyes, fell onto the angel's face. It gave the illusion that it was crying for the soul's anguish.

"Ryou."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **I hoped that you guys liked Bakura's appearance! Sorry but I can't put the review responses on today, because I want to get this chapter out. When I edit this chapter I will put the responses in!

**R&R**

**g2g**

**GD**


	9. Darkness' Plan

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Loving all of the reviews so keep them coming!

**Summary:** The balance between darkness and light has been disturbed, and now Darkness will do anything to repair it; even if it means destroying whole civilizations to do it. Being taken from the only home that they know Yami and Yuugi have thrown into the Wizarding world. Voldemort will do anything and everything to get Chaos' favorite son, even if he must destroy the purest being to do so…...

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai/ Yoai: Yami/Yuugi maybe some Ryou/ Bakura. Het: Ron/Hermione. Slash: Harry? Remus/Sirius. Blood, gore, adult themes, character death, possible MPREG/male pregnancy, and language.

**Spoilers:** PS, CoS, AoP, GoF, OotP, This is after fifth year, but there are some differences you will see them as they come.

/Hikari to Yami/

: Yami to Hikari:

'_Thoughts'_

"_Speaking Japanese"_

_Emphasis or spell_

_(Bond of mates)_

"**_Shadows speaking"_**

**Flashbacks**

_**Egyptian spell or Ancient Egyptian Speak **_

_**Last Time:**_

Scars.

There were scars lining the tan body of the Wizarding world's savior. Old scars, new scars, reopened scars, infected scars, jagged scars, smooth scars, deep scars that would never heal, and shallow scars that would fade over time, so many scars discolored Harry's back. Some had been crudely bandaged, leaving him to believe that Harry had bandaged them himself.

At the time that Sirius had found out about the scars, he was too mortified to say anything about them to anyone. A few days later though, he told Remus. It had taken both of their will power to not rush off to Hogwarts and demand Harry to explain the scars. But the scars needed no explanation, for both Remus and Sirius knew who had given Harry his scars.

Vernon Dursley and his family. They had given Harry most of scars, and for every scar that Harry had received from Voldemort, they had given him at least five more. The evidence that they needed for this accusation was carved into Harry's lower back.

_Freak. _

The bright silver and red mist that the Vampire was currently following belonged to his mate. Every person had a different color; although the Vampire was not sure what color his was, but he was sure that it complimented his mate's.

A growl worked its way through the Vampire's throat. He could feel another being's arms wrapping themselves around his mate's body. '_How dare they? Those bastards! They are touching my mate!'_ Violent thoughts clouded his mind.

His wings began to beat faster as he felt another person –_female- _touching Harry. This female had feelings for his mate, and silver eyes narrowed harshly. He was going to rip the arms off of the girl, when he found her.

"We need to get the ring." The amethyst eyed boy said suddenly, breaking Harry's concentration.

Harry blinked.

"We have to get that ring away from the other people in this house, if a mortal tried to put on the ring, and they weren't in some way connected to a hikari or a yami," Yuugi shuddered, "the results would be disastrous."

"Why are you so worried about this ring?" Harry voice was curious but cautious.

"Because Harry, this ring belongs to another like us. Ryou is the light and Bakura is the darkness. They have been together since before Yami and I even met them, and if there is one thing that we have learned is this: if his hikari is hurt, Bakura will kill you first then ask questions later." Yuugi's eyes seem to glaze over in some unknown memory. "He's worse than Yami. Bakura will take your very soul and destroy it."

Harry couldn't suppress the shudder that came with the thought of losing one's soul. "What does a ring have to do with this 'Bak-ur-a'?"

"Bakura," Yuugi unconsciously corrected, "The Sennen Ring is a lot like my Sennen Puzzle. It connects Bakura to Ryou and vise versa. To be forced away from a Sennen Item is to be torn away from your soul mate. It locks whoever was in their soul room within the item. You can see, hear, taste, and feel _nothing_. It is the most unimaginable feeling of loneliness. Bakura, Marik, and even Yami have gone insane from it."

"Insane!" Harry started.

Yuugi was able to crack a small smile through his worry. "They're not as insane as they once were." Was the small voiced attempted to calm down Harry.

"We don't have tome for this Aibou." Yami said, floating next to his lover in his spirit. Harry wouldn't be able to see him at the moment. "I can sense the Tomb Robber, but his light is no where around."

The small light's smile fell from his face. "Harry I need you to do something for me."

Hesitantly, Harry nodded in agreement. Hopefully if he did this then Ba-kur-a wouldn't do anything to harm Harry's friends.

Dumbledore walked slowly to the large golden ring. It was made of solid gold, a large pyramid lay in the center of the piece and it encircled by a thick ring; hanging from the ring were five sharp, dagger like, pendants. The five pendants were covered in dried blood. What interested Dumbledore the most was the rune that was on the pyramid.

Old, withered hands reached out to grab the rind by the leather cord that it was attacked to.

"What secrets do you hold?" Dumbledore said as he made to pull the leather cord over his head.

"**Give me back my ring! Stop it! Don't come near me!"**

Near ebony-blue eyes were closed tightly as a single tear ran down the sun kissed cheek.

"**Bakura! Bakura!" **

"Ryou." The name was spoken softly, painfully.

The small, porcelain, angel in his large hands gleamed in what little light the torches that lined the walls provided. The single tear that had fallen from the hardened criminal's eyes, fell onto the angel's face. It gave the illusion that it was crying for the soul's anguish.

"Ryou."

_**Continuation:**_

Harry Potter had no idea why he was currently underneath his invisibility cloak, walking through the dank halls of Grimmauld Place. Well, he did know _why_, he just didn't know why he agreed to doing it.

Yuugi had made it quiet clear to Harry that this Bakura fellow was a very dangerous man. From the brief description of 'he kills first and then asks questions later', the emerald eyed wizard was wary of what might come with this new yami. The smaller of the two had also explained that should one of the wizards in the house try to put on the ring, then it would be disastrous. Harry had decided that the safest plan was to get the ring and give it to Yuugi so that he could decide what to do with it.

The young duelist had come up with a plan to retrieve the Sennen Ring. Knowing that the Ring was located somewhere on the floor below them (Yuugi knew this because of his connections to the Sennen Items), and also knowing that the witches and wizards in the house were currently on a mission to find the small foreign boy; Yuugi had decided that he would provide the distraction.

"What I need you to do," the violet eyed boy had said to Harry, "is to slip into the rooms unseen. From what I can tell the Ring is in one of two rooms located directly below us. You must find it and retrieve it. Once you have it, hide it somewhere where no one else can find it. Later, when I have escaped again, we will recover the Ring and find out where and why the Ring is not with Ryou."

Harry had nodded his head. The task sounded simple enough, and with his invisibility cloak, it would make all the more simple.

Yuugi gave an encouraging smile, meant to lift both of their spirits, before being engulfed in dark purple shadows. Not wanting to waste any time, Harry ran to his to collect his cloak and ran out to carry out his part of the mission.

This was how the young savior had found himself walking through the corridors of the second floor of the dreary house. He had just finished searching the first room, an unused room with many books and papers on potions, and he was currently walking to the next room.

As Harry neared the second room, he noticed a man standing in front of the door. The man, Harry realized, was Severus Snape, and he was blocking the younger wizard's only way into the room. The emerald eyed teenager immediately stopped once he realized who the man was and placed a hand over his nose and mouth so his breathing would not be heard. His only option at the moment (with Snape standing only a few feet in front of him), was to think of a way to get Snape out of the way.

Harry Potter didn't have to wait long.

There was a faint pounding noise that was coming closer. Intelligible yelling was accompanying the pounding. As the pounding and yelling got louder, Harry realized that it was the pounding of feet and the casting of spells that he was hearing. Snape too heard the noise and pulled out his own wand, prepared to fight any trouble that was coming his way.

Not even a minute later, a small form of violet and ebony ran into the corridor. Yuugi didn't have enough time to stop as his momentum caused him to crash into the Potions Master before said man could cast a spell. Though Yuugi was small, the speed he had been running gave him enough force to knock Snape on his back.

Scrambling, Yuugi tried to get up before the greasy haired man could grab him. Severus though, had years of training and reacted by grabbing onto the young boy's shirt. Yuugi was unable to get away, as Snape stood up, lifting the small boy off of the ground.

The moment that Harry had been waiting for came, as the Potions Master opened the door to the second room. Severus held the door open as he waited the few seconds it would take for the other wizards that had been chasing the young boy to arrive. It was in these few seconds that Harry was able to slip into the room.

The room was large and completely barren except for the old wizard and the table that were in it. The color of the room, like much of the house, was a deep foreboding green. A shiver went down Harry's back. Shaking off the shiver, emerald eyes watched as Albus Dumbledore placed an odd looking trinket onto the table.

Dumbledore turned toward the door that Harry had just come from. For a moment, the young wizard had thought that the older wizard had seen through his cloak, but then Snape (along with about ten other wizards, including some of the Weasleys) stormed into the room with a struggling Yuugi. With the Headmaster momentarily distracted, Harry walked slowly toward the table.

Meanwhile, Albus was examining the found missing foreign boy. He was being held down by the Weasley twins, Fred and George, and wide amethyst eyes were glaring at every wizard in the room. The boy, Albus noticed, was not wearing the same clothes that he had been found in; instead of the black leather clothing that he had been wearing before, the small boy was wearing a light violet tunic and ebony pants made out of satin (a style that had been popular decades ago in the Wizarding world).

"_Unhand me! Let me go you filthy dogs!"_ The words that poured from the young boy's lips were in Japanese, a language that Dumbledore was fluent in.

"_Calm yourself young man. If you continue to fight, we will be forced to subdue you."_ The language flowed easily from the old man's lips.

The violet eyed boy stopped struggling for a moment, to gaze upon the old man. _"You were the ones that brought me here weren't you? You bring me here, with no knowledge of where _here_ is, and then when I try to find out where I am your disgusting dogs start to attack me! You would dare threaten me, after what you have put me through! Let me go!"_ The boy screamed while struggling against Fred and George.

Harry wanted to help the other light; he was unable to understand what Yuugi was saying, but from the way he was yelling, Harry guessed that it wasn't good. Just as Harry made a move toward the other light, Yuugi's gaze shifted to him quickly. In the instant that their eyes met, the Boy-Who-Lived realized that this was merely an act to give him enough time to retrieve the Ring and make his escape.

"_Calm yourself boy."_ Dumbledore commanded. Yuugi refused and kept struggling. The powerful wizard pulled out his wand and casted a calming charm on the boy. The charm, unnoticed by everyone but Harry, was merely absorbed in to the current invisible shadows that surround the boy. To play along with the act though, Yuugi calmed down immediately.

"Who are you?" He asked in a calmer tone and in English.

If Dumbledore was surprised that the young boy could speak English, he didn't show it. "I am Albus Dumbledore, current Headmaster of the Boarding School called Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, leaving out anything that had to do with magic, just incase they had to erase the boy's memories. The less they had to erase, the better. "And you might be?"

Yuugi merely stared at the older man; it was almost like he was looking through him. Everyone in the room was so engrossed with the strange boy, that they didn't notice that Harry had slipped the Ring soundlessly under the cloak.

"I am just a person who has no idea where he his." Yuugi finally answered. He didn't trust many of the people in the room, and Yami had discreetly told him not to tell anything of himself. Yuugi kept his fiery violet gaze with the old man's sparkling blue eyes.

Suddenly, Yuugi felt an intruder in his mind. Instantly both Yami and Yuugi placed up their shields and traps in their mind, stopping the intruding force in its tracks. With a forceful push, Yami was able to shove the presence out of their mind and back into its own. The force of this shove was enough to send Dumbledore tumbling back and kneeling on the floor. The other members of the Order that weren't holding Yuugi down rushed to help the old man.

The confusion caused by Yami created enough time and space for Harry to leave the room. The Boy-Who-Lived did so reluctantly.

Yuugi, however, was unable to escape as Fred and George tightened their grip on him. They had tightened their grip so much so that it caused the violet eyed boy to cry out.

Harry had been half way down the hall, when he heard the other light cry out. The young wizard hastened his pace to his room, and once in his room he hid the Ring among his old clothes and under his invisibility cloak for good measure. He then ran out of the room in search of his friends. If Harry and his friends were present in the same room with Dumbledore, part of the Order, and Yuugi, then they were less likely to harm the boy.

The scarred wizard had no idea how long he had ran, but he finally found his friends sitting round the Kitchen table. Being the closest to the door of which Harry had entered; Ginny stood up and walked toward her friend. Hermione and Ron were close behind.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Ginny came up to hug her friend.

Harry, being out of breath and still suffering from his Calling, side stepped the hug. "We have to hurry. Come on!" Not waiting for an answer, Harry turned from his friends and ran back up the stairs.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all shared a look, before they too ran up the stairs to follow Harry.

As his friends got closer to him, Harry pulled out his wand. He expected that they would see his caution and follow in example. As Harry predicted, his friends pulled out their wands and readied themselves for action.

Shouting came to their ears as they reached the room that Yuugi was currently in. Harry slowed down at the door, knowing better than to run in wands blazing, and motioned for his friends to do the same.

Once they had stopped close to the door, Ron came up to stand by Harry. "What's going on mate?" he said in a hushed tone.

Harry's eyes had grown hard and had darkened into a deep, forest green. "Some of the Order members have a small boy in there. They were holding him down, and he was shouting. He doesn't know who we are or where he is, and for some reasons the Order was chasing him. Then Dumbledore tried to enter his mind using _Legilimency, the boy repelled him and then things went down the drain."_

_"But Harry," Hermione said, "If the Order was holding him down, then maybe he is a threat."_

_'But he isn't!' Harry wanted so badly to say, but he knew that if he were to proclaim that he knew the boy, then there would be a lot of unwanted question. _

_"Harry? What's going on here?" A light voice came from behind them. In a blaze of movement four wands were pointed toward Remus Lupin. He held his hands up in a mock surrender. A smile graced his lips._

_"Remus!" Ginny yelped, before she got out of her fighting stance and put away her wand. She went to hug the werewolf that they had only gotten a glance a few hours before._

_"Hello children." Remus greeted, before returning to the matter at hand. "Now, what are you four doing wandering the halls at four in the morning?"_

_"The Order has a boy in there." Harry said as he pointed to the door only a few feet in front of them. "I heard him screaming, he needs help!"_

_The smile that had graced the werewolf's face slipped from his lips. "A boy? What did he look like?" A serious tone filled Remus' light voice._

_"He has violet eyes and strange hair. I think that he's Japanese or at least of Asian descent. He also has a large, golden, upside-down pyramid hanging from around his neck." The emerald eyed wizard described Yuugi as best as he could without seeming suspicious._

Remus stiffened. _'Could it be? Has Yuugi been found? Is he still hurt? Is the Order hurting him? I have to help him!'_ his thoughts ran through his head almost too fast for him to process. "Listen to me, I want you kids to go back down stairs, and don't come back up until some of the Order comes back down and says that it is alright, okay?"

Not wanting to argue, Ron, Hermione and Ginny ran back downstairs. They were more than likely going to retrieve some extendable ears to listen to what was going on. They in such a rush that they didn't notice Harry staying back a moment longer.

"Don't let them hurt Yuugi." Harry demanded before he too left.

Wide, golden eyes watched as the savior of the Wizarding World ran down the corridor. "So I guess that they _have_ met already." The werewolf whispered before marching into the chaos where Yuugi was currently in.

When Yuugi had cried out at the mistreatment that was being given to him, his Yami immediately tried to react. Yuugi felt as his lover tried to gain control of their body. Yuugi sent a reassuring pulse of emotion to his lover. This was all part of their plan, and it was alright if the small light got bruised in the process. Yami could try to heal him later.

Fred and George paid no attention to the boy's cries, nor did they pay attention when Yuugi's eyes suddenly flashed red and then back to their amethyst color. Their attention was on the old wizard who had been, supposedly, struck down by the boy in their arms.

"What did you do to him!" The dark, greasy, haired man demanded. Another one of those sticks was pointed at Yuugi.

Yuugi, knowing that those sticks could cause a lot of damage, stopped struggling. Phase one of the plan had been executed; Harry should have already hid the Ring by now. It was now time for phase two.

Forcing his body to go as limp as he could, Yuugi answered, "He tried to enter my mind without my permission. I only pushed him out of where he wasn't wanted."

"You know Occlumency then." Snape's wand never wavered from its position.

Confused, violet eyes looked up at the older man. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I have no idea who you people are, and I only want to go home. So, _please,_" he said mockingly, "let me go."

Daren Smith, who was one of the people who was currently helping Dumbledore, heard the boy's mockery. Anger began to build up in his body. As a Hufflepuff, Daren had intense loyalty toward Albus Dumbledore. It was during times like these, that this loyalty would get him into trouble.

"_Stupefy!" _The man called out, sending a bright red light toward Yuugi.

Yuugi, who hadn't seen the balding man, wasn't prepared for the spell. Not being prepared for the spell caused the shadows that surrounded Yuugi to become momentarily stunned. The shadows had been expecting an attack from the man in front or the men behind them, they had not expected it to come from the side.

The bright, red light engulfed the Hikari, before he even had a chance to defend against it. He fell straight to ground, as Fred and George had let go of him to get out their wands.

This was the scene that Remus Lupin had walked into. The small Shadow Master that had revived his love was laying on the ground unconscious. Fury willed itself into the werewolf. The boy was now of his blood, he was now part of his pack. This meant that he would defend him against any who posed a threat.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Lupin shouted. The spell forced Daren's wand out of his hands and into the werewolf's. The strength of the spell also sent the short, balding, man into the wall behind him. "What in _bloody hell_ is going here?" Remus shouted, causing all commotion to cease.

Albus, who was finally up and well, answered, "A misunderstanding."

Golden eyes flashed yellow once again. "We seem to be having misunderstandings a lot lately, haven't we Dumbledore."

Albus merely lowered his eyes.

Snape came up to the Headmaster's defense, "That boy attacked the Headmaster, and then mocked us-"

"That is no excuse for cursing a child!" Remus exclaimed.

"I am _not_ a child Cousin." A deep voice came. All of the gazes in the room turned toward the strange boy who was now picking himself up from the ground. Narrow, violet-red eyes glared at the man who was slumped up against the far wall. Yami would take care of that man later, and the man saw the painful promise in his eyes.

"Professor Lupin," Fred (or was it George?) called, "why is he calling you 'Cousin'."

It was Yami that answered. "I am Mouto Yuugi, third cousin to the man standing before you." Yami's voice sent chills down the backs of the Order members. The darkness then turned toward the werewolf, "Would care to explain, _Cousin,_ why I am here?"

"You were found unconscious in a graveyard a few nights ago." Remus explained, playing the part of the concerned cousin, "It was a Death Eater hide out, and it seemed like a massacre had just taken place. You were in the middle of it, but you were not harmed. We brought you here so we could find out what happened that night."

Yami gave a smirk, he remembered that night well. Those masked bastards had tried to take away his light and lover. The darkness' only regret was that he didn't get the man with one hand or the leader of the men.

"I have no idea what happened that night, all that I remember is that I was heading toward a friend's house to duel, and then nothing." Yami made a point to yawn loudly after his brief 'explanation'.

"You must be tired." Albus said. "Remus if you would please bring Mouto-san to his room, we can continue this on another day, when we are all rested."

Remus nodded and signaled for Yami to follow him. Yami followed with a carefully, concealed smirk. No one had noticed that the Ring was missing from the room, and they more than likely weren't going to notice until Yami and Yuugi were safely up in their room.

When they found out it was missing, Yuugi and Yami might run into some problems, but until then, Yami had some revenge to plan out.

The Vampire had been flying for a few hours before he finally saw the mist of his mate's life energy. It had been growing thin, and the Vampire feared that he would lose the trail. A sigh of relief came from the Vampire as he reached the place were it was strongest. His mate was near by.

When the Vampire reached the area where the silver red mist was centered, he saw nothing. From the height that he was hovering, he was able to see the entire neighborhood of houses. Unlike Pivet Drive, these houses were each unique in their own way, but what struck the Vampire as odd, was the fact that there was an empty lot between two houses.

Seeing that the mist was centered in this lot, and not seeing any other sign of his mate, the Vampire brought his hands up to his face. Moving his clawed hands across his face, the Vampire's eyes began to change. The darkness that surrounded the silver in his eyes moved to completely cover them; this gave the Vampire the ability to see through magic shields and to see magical energy.

The sight that this ability gave him caused the Vampire to fly higher into the sky. He had been only inches from a large tower like structure that was connected to an even larger manor. The manor itself would have looked gloomy and uninviting to any who were not accustomed to it, but the Vampire had spent almost all of life in a similar manor.

His mate was in this manor, the Vampire knew this, but there was also somebody else that caught his attention. A dark life energy that was of ebony and crimson was centered on one of the upper levels of the manor. The shadows, though they were different from the ones that followed the Vampire, surrounded and protected the dark one. Next to the dark energy source there was a lighter one, one with the color of white and amethyst, and this one too had shadows around it. Both of the energies complimented each other, leading the Vampire to believe that they were mates.

The lighter energy seemed to have the same _force_, as one could call it, as the Vampire's mate. Innocence seemed to bathe both of them in its light, while the Vampire and the dark one were covered in darkness. For some reason the Vampire knew that he could trust the light and the dark one, at least for now, to take care of his own light.

It was nearing dawn, and the dawn's first light could prove fatal to the Vampire if he didn't leave now. As he turned to leave, the Vampire sent a wave of devotion and love to his mate. With that wave, he also sent a dose of possession, just so his mate would know that the Vampire would kill any who tried to take or hurt him. Not wanting to be charred by the dawn's light, the Vampire flew off into the sky and toward his home.

Tomorrow night he would come back and seek out the dark one.

Harry had been sitting in one of the many chairs that lined the greeting room of the house. He was exhausted; so many things had happened within only a few hours time and if one were to combine that with the little sleep that he had been getting so far, one couldn't blame the green eyed boy for so tired.

His friends, however, were not as tired. In fact they were much more energetic and wake because of the commotion that was taking place upstairs. They were curious and all of them were voicing their opinions of what was going on.

Hermione thought that the boy might have been a victim of Voldemort, and that he had been brought here so that way the Order could help him.

Ron thought that he might have been a follower of Voldemort that the Order had captured in a previous raid.

Ginny simply thought that the Order had found the boy and taken him here to protect him against Voldemort.

Harry had blocked out most of their conversation. In doing so he was unprepared when bright blue eyes were looking straight at him.

"Well Harry," Ginny said, "what do you think?"

It took the Boy-Who-Lived a moment to regain his bearings, but once he did he replied, "I think that he is just a boy who wants to go home."

Ginny smiled. She was glad that they were finally able to talk to Harry. Over the summer they hadn't been able to speak much because of the threat of interception from the enemy. She placed a hand over his.

Harry pulled his hand way immediately. The touch of another person that wasn't his darkness caused the flame burning within the raven haired boy to increase. A sudden was of love, possession, and devotion hit Harry. It was sudden that it caused him to gasp out loud, startling his friends.

"Harry, are you alright." Hermione questioned as she came to kneel by Harry.

The Boy-Who-Lived simply nodded his head, and he replied, "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just a little tired I guess. I'm going to bed."

As Harry got up and left the room, Hermione, Ginny and Ron all shared a concerned look. There was something up with their friend, and they were going to do everything in their power to help him.

**_Author's Note: _**Sorry for the long wait guys! I didn't mean to take so long. I can't put the review responses in this now, but I will try to put them in sometime this week! Sorry……… TT .TT

_**Review Responses:**_

Lady Banshee 999  
2005-04-23  
ch 8, signed

**_I hope that you like the next chapter as well!_**

Meemee  
2005-04-17  
ch 8, anonymous

_**-Okay okay okay okay, it all good, I don't mind a little begging.**_

YamiEmmy  
2005-04-03  
ch 8, signed

_**-I hate it when computers die, mine has died so many times it isn't funny. I don't think that I have who the vampire is too obvious, though some people might have already figured it out.. Awww, I feel loved.**_

MiruSedna  
2005-03-25  
ch 8, signed

_**-EEEEEEKK! Thank you! I tried to make the relationships as real as possible! I love Ryou too, so don't worry, he'll be going through a lot of pain, but it will get much better for him later!**_

mkm  
2005-03-24  
ch 8, anonymous

_**­- Hopefully you're not dead yet….. o.o**_

Shinigami  
2005-03-19  
ch 8, anonymous

**_Thank you for pointing that out by the way. Nah nah nah nah! I'm not telling! n.n In chapter 9 or 10 you'll find out how the ring and Ryou were separated. Don't worry, the Vampire will get his revenge, just not until much later._**

Yugi-is-my-one-and-only  
2005-03-18  
ch 8, signed

_**-Thank you! I don't think that I have ever been compared with the actually Harry Potter book! And let me say that I am honored!**_

NephyRiddle  
2005-03-17  
ch 8, signed

_**-Thank you! And yup, there is more a commin'!**_

The Chaotic Ones  
2005-03-13  
ch 8, signed

_**­-…. O.o. Actually, Harry and his dark won't meet until Harry is well into his Hogwarts year. Hell yeah they'll freak! YAY TORTURE KIT! Wait….. O.O**_

Rya Starling  
2005-03-10  
ch 8, signed

_**-Are you dead yet? O . O**_

Sanjuno Shori Niko  
2005-03-10  
ch 8, signed

_**-Thank you!**_

Mako-Magic  
2005-03-10  
ch 8, signed

_**­-Yes, no it was found in a raid, wait and find out! n.n **_

crazy one  
2005-03-08  
ch 8, signed

_**-Thank you! I love it when people like my tragedies!**_

Duvessa Lilian Snape  
2005-03-07  
ch 8, signed

_**- o.O……. **_

Nenagh24  
2005-03-07  
ch 8, anonymous

_**-Thank you! I want a Ryou plushie…… TT.TT**_

Serena the Hikari of Love  
2005-03-07  
ch 8, signed

_**-n.n Bakura and Ryou are gonna be in this a lot more!**_

Toki Mirage  
2005-03-07  
ch 8, signed

_**-I will try to update as soon as possible!**_

Shi Rurouni of the Aphrodesiac  
2005-03-07  
ch 8, signed

_**-I love them too! Hopefully you don't fall off of your seat waiting for these chapters.**_

Sakia Ishida  
2005-03-07  
ch 8, signed

_**-Thank you!**_

Silvershadowfire  
2005-03-06  
ch 8, signed

_**-Hehehehe, just wait until Bakura gets his hands onto the Death eater that hurts Ryou…**_

andy  
2005-03-06  
ch 8, anonymous

_**- I dunno, I wonder what did happen to him…… n.n**_

Loki40766  
2005-03-06  
ch 8, signed

_**-Yup the death eaters got Ryou, but you will see more of that in chapter 9.**_

**G2G**

**GD**


	10. Darkness' Lies

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I wrote this on my birthday, which has been really shitty, to cheer myself up. I probably won't be able to post it for a while though, so sorry for that. R&R!

**Summary:** The balance between darkness and light has been disturbed, and now Darkness will do anything to repair it; even if it means destroying whole civilizations to do it. Being taken from the only home that they know Yami and Yuugi have thrown into the Wizarding world. Voldemort will do anything and everything to get Chaos' favorite son, even if he must destroy the purest being to do so…...

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai/ Yoai: Yami/Yuugi maybe some Ryou/ Bakura. Het: Ron/Hermione. Slash: Harry? Remus/Sirius. **Blood, gore**, adult themes, character death, possible MPREG/male pregnancy, and language.

**Spoilers:** PS, CoS, AoP, GoF, OotP, This is after fifth year, but there are some differences you will see them as they come.

/Hikari to Yami/

: Yami to Hikari:

'_Thoughts'_

"_Speaking Japanese"_

_Emphasis or spell_

_(Bond of mates)_

"**_Shadows speaking"_**

**Flashbacks**

_**Egyptian spell or Ancient Egyptian Speak **_

* * *

**__**

_**Last Time:**_

There was a faint pounding noise that was coming closer. Intelligible yelling was accompanying the pounding. As the pounding and yelling got louder, Harry realized that it was the pounding of feet and the casting of spells that he was hearing. Snape too heard the noise and pulled out his own wand, prepared to fight any trouble that was coming his way.

Not even a minute later, a small form of violet and ebony ran into the corridor. Yuugi didn't have enough time to stop as his momentum caused him to crash into the Potions Master before said man could cast a spell. Though Yuugi was small, the speed he had been running gave him enough force to knock Snape on his back.

Scrambling, Yuugi tried to get up before the greasy haired man could grab him. Severus though, had years of training and reacted by grabbing onto the young boy's shirt. Yuugi was unable to get away, as Snape stood up, lifting the small boy off of the ground.

"_Unhand me! Let me go you filthy dogs!"_ The words that poured from the young boy's lips were in Japanese, a language that Dumbledore was fluent in.

"_Calm yourself young man. If you continue to fight, we will be forced to subdue you."_ The language flowed easily from the old man's lips.

The violet eyed boy stopped struggling for a moment, to gaze upon the old man. _"You were the ones that brought me here weren't you? You bring me here, with no knowledge of where _here_ is, and then when I try to find out where I am your disgusting dogs start to attack me! You would dare threaten me, after what you have put me through! Let me go!"_ The boy screamed while struggling against Fred and George.

Harry wanted to help the other light; he was unable to understand what Yuugi was saying, but from the way he was yelling, Harry guessed that it wasn't good. Just as Harry made a move toward the other light, Yuugi's gaze shifted to him quickly. In the instant that their eyes met, the Boy-Who-Lived realized that this was merely an act to give him enough time to retrieve the Ring and make his escape.

"Don't let them hurt Yuugi." Harry demanded before he too left.

Wide, golden eyes watched as the savior of the Wizarding World ran down the corridor. "So I guess that they _have_ met already."

"You must be tired." Albus said. "Remus if you would please bring Mouto-san to his room, we can continue this on another day, when we are all rested."

Remus nodded and signaled for Yami to follow him. Yami followed with a carefully, concealed smirk. No one had noticed that the Ring was missing from the room, and they more than likely weren't going to notice until Yami and Yuugi were safely up in their room.

When they found out it was missing, Yuugi and Yami might run into some problems, but until then, Yami had some revenge to plan out.

It was nearing dawn, and the dawn's first light could prove fatal to the Vampire if he didn't leave now. As he turned to leave, the Vampire sent a wave of devotion and love to his mate. With that wave, he also sent a dose of possession, just so his mate would know that the Vampire would kill any who tried to take or hurt him. Not wanting to be charred by the dawn's light, the Vampire flew off into the sky and toward his home.

As Harry got up and left the room, Hermione, Ginny and Ron all shared a concerned look. There was something up with their friend, and they were going to do everything in their power to help him.

* * *

_**Continuation:**_

"What did you think that you were doing!" Remus had all but yelled, once he and Yami had gotten far enough from the other wizards so that they couldn't be heard. "You could have been seriously hurt or obliviated or who knows what else! Do you know how scared I was when I saw you lying on the floor like you were?"

"Yuugi is fine, Cousin. He was momentarily stunned by one of those magicians. I took over the body, so that we would be able to leave." Yami's voice was calm and neutral.

Remus stopped walking and kneeled down in front of the young Japanese boy. The werewolf's arms wrapped around the dark soul, it gave him (Yami) a feeling of warmth. "I was so worried." He whispered, "You both helped me get my mate back. I owe you both anything and everything that I have. When Harry came to me, saying that you had been found by the Order, my heart stopped."

"You have no reason to be worried-"

"I have every reason to be worried!" The werewolf was holding onto the small boy so tightly, he didn't realize that the darkness had switched places with the light. "You are an angel on this earth; you are good, in a world that is filled with so much evil. I will do anything to protect your goodness, just like I would do anything for Harry's goodness."

"Why?" Yuugi said, clearly shocked that a man like this would accept him so quickly, and in a way that no one, not even the other hikari, accepted in. "Why are you so worried about me? Why do you want to protect us? You have only known Yami and me for a few hours, at most. I have known people for years who want nothing more than to hurt me, punish me. I have known people who have known me for years and only want the pleasure they get when they see me bleed or cry. Yami has been the only one who has ever accepted me fully, how can you accept me?"

"Those people are fools." Remus hissed, "People who would want to hurt a person like you, are lower than the dirt they walk on. I'm even more human than they will ever be. They are evil and they will never know the human heart, they will never know what it is like to have your kindness."

"My kindness seems to be the thing that gets me in constant trouble. I always want to help people, but it seems like I fail at it." Yuugi hung his head. To him, it always seemed that for every good deed he tried to commit, a torment would follow in its wake.

"Never say that!" Large hands brought the small boys face even to the werewolf's face. "It was your kindness that brought back my Siri. It was your kindness that brought back the light in my life; it gave me the will to live again, so don't you ever doubt that what you do is for naught! I won't let any one hurt you any more, I promise you, Yuugi."

"But, why," Yuugi whispered, "why are you so protective of me?"

"You are part of my pack." Remus answered simply, "You are my cub through blood, and you have my blood flowing through you as we speak. I protect those that are part of my pack with my very life. I refuse to loose anyone else that I hold dear. You are my cub, just as Harry is, and I will protect you like I protect Harry. I swear that you won't be harmed by anyone else in the Order, not while I still breathe."

The small light smiled through the tears of joy that flowed down his face, "You would be like a father to me?" Yuugi didn't bother to disguise the hope in his voice. He had never known his father, as he had died during the rise of Voldemort. His grandfather was the only male figure he had in his life, and as much as Yuugi loved his Jii-san, he was only a grandfather figure.

"If you want me to be, both Siri and I will take care of you." Remus smiled happily as Yuugi tightly, wrapped his arms around the man. The golden haired man could feel the forceful, nodding of acceptance from the young boy.

Yami watched the two in their touching moment from afar in his spirit form. He was happy for his light. _'Aibou deserves some one other than myself that will take care of him,'_ the dark one thought, _'and I believe that this man and his lover will benefit from this relationship as well.'_

"We should get going, before one of the other wizards finds us here." Yuugi said as he detangled himself from the taller man. Remus nodded and made his way back down the hall toward the light's room, with Yuugi walking next to him with a smile on his lips.

"You must hold Harry-san very dear to you, if you count him as one of your pack." Violet eyes sparkled with joy, as they walked down the hall.

"Yes, Harry is very dear to both Siri and me. He is the only son of our best friends, James and Lily. When they died, I tried everything that I could think of to get custody of him, but Minister Fudge would never allow a _werewolf_ to take care of the Boy-Who-lived." The werewolf spat out. "I thought that things were going to be okay, last year. We were all together, we weren't able to go out or anything, but we were happy. But, then Siri di- was taken away from us, and Harry and I both fell into a depression."

"You were both slowly dying, weren't you?" Yuugi observed.

Remus nodded, "Werewolves mate for life, and their mates are everything to them. Should their mate die, and there are no offspring in the union, then the werewolf will die within a few months of his mate's death. The ability to bare children was taken away from me, when I hit puberty. My friends tried to stop the Ministry from doing it, but I taken away by force. By the time they got to me, it was too late."

"Why would this _Ministry_ take away a gift like that? Any being should be able to choose for itself whether or not it wants to have children."

"The Ministry fears werewolves. The chance of a birth werewolf causing havoc on the Wizarding world, no matter how slim the chances are, frightens the Ministry. It scares them so badly that they track down each werewolf and force a potion down their throat that renders their 'eggs', if you will, completely useless. This potion literally burns away any chance of having pups. The pain of knowing this and going back to your mate, with out the ability to give your mate children, almost rivals the pain of when the potion is doing its work." Remus had to wipe a tear from his eyes, at the memory. "The fools don't even realize that a child makes a werewolf tamer, during the full moon."

Yuugi looked at the tearful man, "So Harry-san and I are the children that you will never be able to have."

"Yes, that is why Siri and I are so protective of the two of you." The werewolf paused for a moment, "I love Harry like he was born from my own flesh, but he can't substitute for a blood cub. I was holding on as long as I could, when I believed that Sirius had d-died. I never wanted to leave Harry alone, but I also knew that I wouldn't be able to hold onto life for much longer, once Dumbledore gave Sirius a proper burial. When you brought back my mate, I was so happy, but I think having Sirius taken away so forcefully and then having to watch as he was brought back into this miserable world broke Harry." Remus sighed, "Sirius is my reason for living, and protecting my mate is a reason for dying. Harry, however, has so many reasons for dying, but I can't think of one that he would have for living."

"Don't loose faith in Harry-san; he is so proud of you, and he will never loose faith in you." Yuugi smiled brightly, "He is much stronger than he looks. Harry won't find his reason for living, his reason for living will find him." The violet eyed boy stopped in front of his bedroom door.

"What do you mean?" Remus question, as the young boy opened the doors.

Yuugi winked mischievously, "Ask me again some time. For now though, you might want to return to your mate, he is getting restless." With that statement, the small boy closed his door, leaving the golden werewolf alone in the corridor with his thoughts.

Shaking his head in amusement, Remus turned back down the hallway and back to his restless lover.

* * *

'_It's so cold here, where ever _here_ is.'_ A young, white haired man thought as he pulled on the chains that shackled his wrists, binding them above his head and to the wall behind him.

How long had he been here? A day, two or even three days of being held captive in this dismal place? This place was constantly cold and wet, a permanent smell of urine, vomit and grim seemed to be encrusted into the very structure of this place.

Startling, blue-green eyes gazed at their surroundings unconsciously. The cell was small, only about five feet in length and four feet in width. It was completely mad out of stone, and the floor was littered with dead rat carcasses, dirt, bugs, human and animal waste, and other things that the young man didn't want to begin to think about. There were no windows for any type of light to come into the cell, the only light that was available came from the flame lit torches that lined the walls across from the cell.

'_This place,'_ the white haired boy thought idly, _'reminds me of a bad, mid-evil film.'_ The young man chuckled softly.

"What's so funny little boy?" A feminine voice came from the other side of the bars.

A woman, just about the same height as the boy, with long dark hair and eyes, opened the bars that lined the only exit of the cell. Her face, which the white haired boy was sure was once beautiful, was sunken in, and her eyes were darkened by cruelty. She was pale, almost sickly pale, and she wore an elegant dress that would have fit a mid-evil street whore more than it did her. Her thin, boney hand came up to touch the side of the pale boy's face.

"I don't see what my Lord finds so special about you, boy." The woman turned his head, roughly side to side. "You are handsome, I will give you that much. You look very enticing with your blood running down from these cuts." She pressed on a long gash that ran from his temple to the bottom edge of his right eye. More blood ran from it. "What a pretty sight you will make when we slowly rip you apart."

The young boy said nothing; he was shocked to see anyone down here. In his time here, he had only seen strange, little creatures that brought him some bread and water twice a day. This woman was not a welcomed sight, as she seemed to be fascinated by making this boy feel pain.

The woman pressed her nails into the gash, making them wet with blood. She brought them back to her lips and slowly licked them clean. "You taste good enough to eat." Her lips pulled into a parody of a smile. "Does the young, little morsel have a name?"

The boy was furious. This woman had dared to taste his blood! She dared to make him bleed! Only his yami was allowed to do anything that caused him to bleed or feel pain. "My name is Ryou Bakura. Remember it because when I get free, I assure you that you will be begging for mercy."

"Oh," she drawled, "is that a promise?" Her laugh was loud and grating. "You have a fiery spirit; my master will be pleased to break it. But know this young Ryou, once he is done with you, my lord will come back to me."

Ryou chuckled. "Is the little whore jealous of the captured prisoner?" he taunted. "My guess would be that if your _master,_" Ryou spat out, "kidnaps young boys from their homes for his own sick pleasure, then he must be getting tired of the old hags he has for sluts."

A hand came down on his face fast and hard. "You will be singing a different tune, once my master has had his way with you."

"Your, lower than dirt, master will never have me." Ryou smirked.

"We will see about that, little Ryou. You will regret the day that you disrespected Bellatrix Lestrange's master!" Bellatrix pulled out a long stick.

Ryou Bakura was barely able to comprehend the word _stupefy_, before he was pushed into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

Harry made his way up the stairs, away from his friend's prying eyes and away from the strange jolt of emotions he had felt only a few moments before.

The night had been tiring, and Harry had a feeling that it was only going to get worse through out the day. The emerald eyed boy was near exhaustion, but his mind wouldn't let his body sleep. Thoughts of every kind were filling his head. Thoughts of what had happened with Sirius, thoughts of what Yuugi had told him and thoughts of his darkness were only a few of the things that plagued his mind.

Harry knew that he would soon have to talk to his Godfather and Remus. He had run out on both of them, just when things seemed to be going perfect for the both of them. A tanned hand ran through ebony hair, as Harry stalked to his room. _'Tomorrow, tomorrow I will talk to both of them.'_ Harry promised to himself.

The ebony haired boy reached his room within a few more moments. He reached out and pushed the door open, half expecting to find Yuugi and Yami sitting on his bed waiting for him. Harry was half surprised to see that neither Yuugi nor his darkness were anywhere in sight.

With a sigh, the Boy-Who-Lived sat on his bed. He placed his head in his hands as he tried to force his mind to go blank. He concentrated on pushing everything out, leaving just the dark, emptiness that Harry craved at the moment.

It wasn't easy, but the emerald eyed boy was able to manage it. With a small grunt, Harry allowed his body to fall back against his bed and pillows. He shifted around as he felt something prick his back, reaching behind him, Harry pulled out the golden trinket that he had stolen- well not really _stolen,_ just taken with out permission- from Dumbledore.

Still laying down, Harry held the Sennen Ring above his head. He studied the beautiful work of the Ring. He reached out a hand to touch the center piece of the trinket, only to retract his hand quickly as the pyramid seemed to burn him. "Ouch!" he cried out.

"Bakura! You could at least _try_ to be nice!" Harry turned his attention to the child-like voice of Yuugi.

"Hey, how did you get in here?" He questioned, as he placed the Ring down.

Yuugi smiled, "The shadows provide a great mode of transportation, if you know how to use them."

"Wow, will you be able to teach me how to do that?"

Yami appeared from behind his light, "In time, when you have gotten a better hold on the shadows, yes we will teach you how to move through them." Yami turned his crimson gaze to the Sennen Ring. "And you Tomb Robber, you should try to be a little more hospitable to a new light."

The Sennen Ring seemed to glint angrily.

Yuugi's smile faded, "Give us a moment and we will address this issue." He turned to Harry, "Harry, I'm afraid that I have to ask another favor of you."

The Boy-Who-Lived nodded hesitantly, "I will do what I can to help you."

Small hands grabbed the leather cord of the Sennen Ring. "I need you to put this one. It may be a little painful; you will feel a sharp sting. I would do it instead, but the combination of another spirit with the other that I already have in my head and body would cause me to go insane. I promise that you will only feel the sting for a short while, and once we find Ryou, you will never have to wear it again."

Harry was a little apprehensive about putting on the Ring, but he figured that since Yuugi was going to help him, he might as well help Yuugi. He nodded and slipped the leather cord over his head.

Almost instantaneously, as Harry placed the Sennen Ring over his head, the dagger like pendants buried themselves within Harry's chest. The piercing didn't hurt as much as it should, and the ebony haired boy guessed that it was because the spirit in the Ring, Bakura, blocked out most of the pain.

"**_Pharaoh, you had better tell me why we aren't out there, right now, looking for my hikari_**." A harsh voice came from behind Harry. The green eyed boy turned around to get a look at the spirit.

He was tall, taller than Harry at least, and his skin was a deep tan that only came from being in the sun for most all of your life. His white hair had been crudely chopped in layers that only just passed his chin. An odd shaped scar ran down the right side of his face, beginning underneath an indigo colored eye and ended at the edge of his jaw. A red robe made out of Egyptian cotton covered his shoulders, arms and back, but it left his chest open for viewing. His waist was wrapped in white linen. He had various jewels and gold trinkets on, and his golden sandals completed the look.

"Harry," Yuugi said, interrupting Harry's musings, "this is Bakura in his past self's body. **_Bakura, this is Harry Potter, a new light._**"

Bakura studied the new light, who was still dressed in his funeral attire. **_"Feh, he looks like a weakling. Ryou even looked stronger when I first met him."_**

"What did he say?" Harry, being the only one in the room who couldn't understand the ancient Egyptian language, asked.

"He said that it's very nice to meet you." Yuugi lied.

"**_Place a spell on the boy, then I'll tell him what I think of him."_**

"**_Watch it Tomb Robber, he may very well be the only way to get Ryou back."_** Yami walked over to the spirit. **_"First though, we have to know what happened. Why aren't you with Ryou? For that matter, why aren't you and Ryou back in Japan?"_**

"**_Some one attacked us in Japan. We were separated, and I was locked in the Ring."_** Bakura ran a hand through his white hair.

"_**Explain."**_

"What are they saying, Yuugi?" Harry said when Yuugi came to sit next to him.

"Bakura is explaining to Yami how he got here. Yami is then going to tell us, and we will figure out a plan on how to help or find Ryou. Soon Bakura is going to have to go back into the Sennen Ring, because you were never meant to wear it, so it depletes your energy very quickly." The violet eyed boy watched as Bakura and Yami conversed.

"Why do you think that this Rio is going to need help?"

Yuugi sighed, "We aren't suppose to be here, Harry. Yami and I were taken, by force, from our homes. I am betting that Bakura and_ Ryou_ were taken too. The people who took Yami and me weren't good people. The only things that could possibly separate Ryou and Bakura would either be death or a tremendous amount of force. I pray that it wasn't death."

"And if it is?" Harry questioned.

"Then not even Ra can save us." Yuugi shook his head.

Both boys were quiet as Yami and Bakura stopped talking. Yami was giving Yuugi and odd look that got both Harry and the smaller light worried. The long, dead Pharaoh then whispered something into the thief's ear. Hard, indigo eyes bore into Harry. With a glare at Yami, Bakura nodded and disappeared into the Sennen Ring, which then pulled its pendants out of the young wizard.

"What is? Yami, what's wrong?" Yuugi got up and walked to his darkness. Yami wrapped his arms around his light.

"Ryou was captured; he was taken by people dressed like the ones who had tried to take you from me. Ryou had walked into the Game Shop, looking for us, when he was torn away from the shadows that protected him.

"Bakura said that the Ring fell from around his neck, trapping the Tomb Robber within it. It was taken by one of the men dressed in black. They took Ryou, and then some people dressed in white came, both sides fought, but it was one of the ones dressed in white that took the Ring here. Yuugi," Yami hugged his lover tightly, "Bakura doesn't know where Ryou is."

Yuugi's eyes became wide. The people that attacked Ryou must have been wizards. They must have used the same spell that almost tore Yuugi away from his darkness. Ryou's shadows must be going insane.

"We have to find him! Maybe, maybe mum Black will know who has taken Ryou! I have to go ask!" Yuugi gave his darkness a quick kiss, before creating a portal from the shadows and disappearing.

* * *

"You weren't telling Yuugi the truth." Harry stated from behind Yami.

"No, little light, I told my love the truth," Crimson eyes gazed at the ground shamefully, "I just didn't tell him the whole truth."

His (Harry's) eyes narrowed, "Why? Has something happened to his friend, Ryou? What has happened that could possibly make you lie to your light?"

Yami's hands clenched into a tight fist, it seemed to be a way to control his anger.

Still, Harry pressed on. "He trusts you, are you willing to loose his trust? Isn't it your job to keep Yuugi happy?"

"_They were killed!" _Yami finally yelled out, loosing control over his pain and anger.

Harry fell back a step, "Who was killed? Was it Ryou?"

"No," The dark being spat out, "Ryou is alive. I was telling the truth about him."

"Then who," Harry softly asked, "who has died, and what could possibly make you think that it will make Yuugi happier to live not knowing about this?"

"The last of his family," Yami finally answered, "They were brutally murdered in front of Ryou. T-the Game Shop that Ryou and Bakura had gone into, to look for us, belonged to Yuugi's grandfather. His mother and grandfather had been in the shop when the wizards ambushed them. They were put through some much suffering before they died." Tears, that rarely ever came, were now flowing freely down Yami's face and he fell to the floor. "I failed my aibou again; I was unable to protect his family."

"By the gods," Harry murmured as he watched the darkness sob. He kneeled down close to the sobbing darkness. "Yami, this wasn't your fault! It was Voldemort's! Voldemort sent those people to kill your family! You could have done nothing for them!" A sudden flash entered Harry's mind.

* * *

**A woman was kneeling down, next to an older man. The way that they were holding onto each other made Harry think that they were related. The older man looked very much so like Yuugi, and the woman had the softer traits that Harry often saw in Yuugi. **

"**Otou-san, what are we going to do?" The red haired woman whispered in her father's ear. **

"**I don't know Miaka, we will think of something." The old man hugged the woman close to him.**

There was another flash, this time of a boy with white hair and blue-green eyes walked into the game shop.

"**Run Ryou! Run!" The old man yelled out suddenly.**

**The boy had no time to act, as a dark, purple light engulfed the young boy and brought him surging foreword into the waiting arms of a Death Eater. A heavy gold object fell from where the boy had been standing.**

"**Let go of me!" Ryou yelled as he kicked the man that was holding him in the shin, causing the man to let go. Ryou ran toward Yuugi's mother and grandfather.**

**In a flash of light, Mouto Miaka was taken from the small group. She was screaming, as she was pulled down the smooth floor. "Otou-san! Help me!" She reached out a hand to them.**

"**Miaka!" Sugoroku wanted to help the woman, put he too was pulled away by another flash of light.**

**Ryou could only watch, as he was bound by ropes, as Miaka was raped continuously and beaten and as Sugoroku was cut, beaten and tortured with a dull knife. **

"**Bakura! Help them!"**

**Sugoroku's tormented scream filled the air.**

"**Please my Yami! They're dying!"**

**Miaka's pained sobs tore through Ryou's heart.**

"**No! Please make them stop this torture! Bakura! Bakura!"**

**Ryou watched as one of the masked men jabbed the dull knife into Sugoroku's hands.**

"**Why are they doing this to us? Why are they hurting them! Leave us alone!"**

**The cruel laughter of the people surrounding the young light enraged him.**

"**Don't! Please don't hurt them! Don't kill them!"**

**His pleas were ignored, as the old man and defenseless woman in front of him were burned alive. Even as the tears poured from his eyes, Ryou was unable to look away. He watched until both Miaka and Sugoroku took their last breath.**

**Once the two adults were dead, the darkly robed figures turned their attention to the young light and his Ring.**

**The figures roughly pulled on Ryou's soft, white hair, to get a better look at his face. **

"**Don't touch me! Bakura! Help me!"**

**Another figure grabbed the Sennen Ring, while others gathered around the light.**

"**Give me back my ring! Stop it! Don't come near me!" **

**As they began to cast cutting spells and pain spells, the figured laughed at the light's torment.**

"**Bakura! Bakura!"**

* * *

Harry was breathing heavily after the vision. It had been his dream that he had had the night before! He had dreamed of the woman and the old man, but the boy was new. This vision answered some questions about what had happened before Yuugi's friend was kidnapped, but it did nothing to answer the questions of what happened to Ryou afterwards, or where he was.

Yami was still on the ground, sobbing quietly for the lost loved ones.

"It will be okay Yami. I will kill Voldemort for what he has done." Harry didn't promise, but he pledged to do his best.

Even he wasn't sure if everything was going to be alright.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Well this chapter was late, and it only partially explains what happened to Ryou. Hopefully the next will be out sooner.

Oh and please check out a new story that I am doing with my cousin Littlepinkwolf! It's a crossover between Yu Yu Hakusho and Harry Potter. I will tell you when it is up!

_**Review responses:**_

Kyle Broflovski  
2005-06-19  
ch 2, signed

_**-Have you read the rest yet? I hope you like it as well too!**_

Sam  
2005-06-18  
ch 9, anon.

_**­Can't…resist…puppy dog eyes…**_

i love athrun  
2005-06-13  
ch 9, signed

_**­-Was this chapter good too? I hope so.**_

Inumaru12  
2005-06-01  
ch 1, signed

_**­-I hope that you didn't have to wait too long, I'm happy that you think that my story is cool!**_

Hikari Skysong  
2005-05-31  
ch 9, signed

_**­-EEEK! I made it onto your favorites/happy dance/**_

The Amys  
2005-05-29  
ch 9, anon.

_**­-I have no soul to steal! BWAHAHA! **_

mkm  
2005-05-29  
ch 1, anon.

_**-Yesma'ma/sir…. TT.TT**_

Shini no Tenshi  
2005-05-28  
ch 9, signed

_**­-Harry and the Vampire won't officially get together until later, but there will be fluff!**_

HappyDevil  
2005-05-26  
ch 9, signed

_**­-I'm glad you like it, and I can't wait to see what happens either! **_

Sanjuno Shori Niko  
2005-05-14  
ch 9, signed

**_­-Do really think that I did Harry well enough? I wasn't really sure, thank you for your support!_**

MysticMaiden 18  
2005-05-11  
ch 9, signed

_**­-Thank you so much! I'm glad that you can enjoy my story, even though you don't like HP/YGO cross overs! I hope you liked this chapter!**_

Meemee  
2005-05-08  
ch 9, anon.

**_-I'm a lazy ass, you didn't die did you! Do you need Yami AND Bakura to give you CPR! Wait! Me first! _**

Inami  
2005-05-05  
ch 9, signed

_**­-Yeah it is an over used idea, but thank you so much for still liking it! Really! I didn't think I could ever write an OC that could be done well enough that people would actually like him, sadly enough though, the Vampire isn't an OC. Thank you! I'm glad that you like my fluffy moments (though I know that they need work! I will try!)**_

mkm  
2005-05-01  
ch 9, anon.

_**-Yesma'am/sir…. O.o**_

Herald-Mage Brianna  
2005-04-30  
ch 9, signed

_**­-Yup! No, actually it is impossible for a hikari to be raped at all. This will be discussed in the next chapter when Ryou and Voldemort meet. Nope, the Vampire is a character out of the book. They won't find out for a while, so your guess is as good as mine! Snape's reaction is going to be funny or a whole other reason… **_

black blade  
2005-04-30  
ch 9, anon.

_**­-Harry's mate is some one who is in the books, but you don't a lot about him.**_

jak'idiot  
2005-04-28  
ch 9, signed

_**­-Ryou won't be hurt too badly…. Thank you! **_

The Chaotic Ones  
2005-04-25  
ch 9, signed

**_­-No, Ryou isn't in Azkaban….for now. _**

dark sorceress of egypt  
2005-04-25  
ch 9, signed

_**­-Yami and the vampire will meet in the next chapter, Thank you so much! Yay! Cyber cookie!**_

Serena the Hikari of Love  
2005-04-25  
ch 9, signed

**_­-Yami will be getting his revenge right before school starts._**

Queen of the Paperclips  
2005-04-25  
ch 9, signed

_**­-More Bakura/Ryou coming right up!**_

Silvershadowfire  
2005-04-25  
ch 9, signed

_**­-I can't remember either, oh well. Yami and the vampire will actually meet in the next chapter.**_

Hikari's-dark-side-08  
2005-04-25  
ch 9, signed

**_­-He is really devoted, and you will learn more about him in the next chapter. I know, but I think that Dumbledore has been doing it for so many years, that it has become a habit. Oh don't worry, Ryou and Bakura have a big part to play in this story! I loved the long review!_**

Eien-Tenshu  
2005-04-25  
ch 9, signed

**_­-I ain't tell who Harry's darkness is yet. There are very discrete clues all around the story as to who he is, but you'll just have t wait and see. And if you remember Lucius also has silver eyes. _**

Shi Rurouni of the Aphrodesiac  
2005-04-25  
ch 9, signed

_**­-Yeah I know I take forever, I'm a lazy ass! Yeah really, but things will only get weirder for all of them. I love my Remi! **_

jordan  
2005-04-24  
ch 9, anon.

_**-Sorry if you waited too long for this one! More Ryou and Bakura to come!**_

Manders1953  
2005-04-24  
ch 6, anon.

_**-In the show, Yami has redder eyes than Yuugi, but in the manga I have seen him with both red and violet eyes. I have always liked the way that the red eyes looked, so I stuck with it. Thanks for asking!**_

hi hi  
2005-04-24  
ch 9, anon.

_**-­Some one really needs to shoot you Nau. Just watch, cuz next time you come over I am gonna have a M-16 ready for yah!**_

yamiyugifanadic  
2005-04-24  
ch 9, signed

_**-More things will happen in the future, sorry that I write kind of slowly! TT.TT Don't worry we'll have ass kicking Yami soon enough!**_

- glomps Yuugi -  
2005-04-24  
ch 9, signed

_**-Yeah that was, I hope that you got what you were looking for in this chapter, but look foreword to the next!**_

Toki Mirage  
2005-04-24  
ch 9, signed

_**-I doubt that this was soon enough, but I will try to update sooner!**_

Nenagh24  
2005-04-24  
ch 9, anon.

_**-Hopefully this chapter answered some of your questions and gave you some more! **_

Yugi-is-my-one-and-only  
2005-04-24  
ch 9, signed

_**­Thank you! I love when people love my work!**_

Yami Yuugi  
2005-04-24  
ch 9, signed

_**-I hope that this chapter was suspenseful too!**_

****

**_Thank you for Reviewing!  
_**

**_G2G_**

****

**_GD_**


	11. Light's Stand

**Author's Note: **Here's the newest chapter to this odd story! I hope that you guys like it!

**Summary:** The balance between darkness and light has been disturbed, and now Darkness will do anything to repair it; even if it means destroying whole civilizations to do it. Being taken from the only home that they know Yami and Yuugi have thrown into the Wizarding world. Voldemort will do anything and everything to get Chaos' favorite son, even if he must destroy the purest being to do so…...

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai/ Yaoi: Yami/Yuugi Ryou/ Bakura. Het: Ron/Hermione. Slash: Harry? Remus/Sirius. Blood, gore, adult themes, character death, possible MPREG/male pregnancy, OoC/ Out of Character and language.

**Spoilers:** PS, CoS, AoP, GoF, OotP, This is after fifth year, but there are some differences you will see them as they come.

/Hikari to Yami/

: Yami to Hikari:

'_Thoughts'_

"_Speaking Japanese"_

_Emphasis or spell_

_(Bond of mates)_

"**_Shadows speaking"_**

**Flashbacks**

_**Egyptian spell or Ancient Egyptian Speak **_

* * *

**__**

_**Last Time:**_

"My kindness seems to be the thing that gets me in constant trouble. I always want to help people, but it seems like I fail at it." Yuugi hung his head. To him, it always seemed that for every good deed he tried to commit, a torment would follow in its wake.

"Never say that!" Large hands brought the small boys face even to the werewolf's face. "It was your kindness that brought back my Siri. It was your kindness that brought back the light in my life; it gave me the will to live again, so don't you ever doubt that what you do is for naught! I won't let any one hurt you any more, I promise you, Yuugi."

"But, why," Yuugi whispered, "why are you so protective of me?"

"You are part of my pack." Remus answered simply, "You are my cub through blood, and you have my blood flowing through you as we speak. I protect those that are part of my pack with my very life. I refuse to loose anyone else that I hold dear. You are my cub, just as Harry is, and I will protect you like I protect Harry. I swear that you won't be harmed by anyone else in the Order, not while I still breathe."

"Oh," she drawled, "is that a promise?" Her laugh was loud and grating. "You have a fiery spirit; my master will be pleased to break it. But know this young Ryou, once he is done with you, my lord will come back to me."

Ryou chuckled. "Is the little whore jealous of the captured prisoner?" he taunted. "My guess would be that if your _master,_" Ryou spat out, "kidnaps young boys from their homes for his own sick pleasure, then he must be getting tired of the old hags he has for sluts."

A hand came down on his face fast and hard. "You will be singing a different tune, once my master has had his way with you."

"Your, lower than dirt, master will never have me." Ryou smirked.

"We will see about that, little Ryou. You will regret the day that you disrespected Bellatrix Lestrange's master!" Bellatrix pulled out a long stick.

Ryou Bakura was barely able to comprehend the word _stupefy_, before he was pushed into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

"Ryou was captured; he was taken by people dressed like the ones who had tried to take you from me. Ryou had walked into the Game Shop, looking for us, when he was torn away from the shadows that protected him.

"Bakura said that the Ring fell from around his neck, trapping the Tomb Robber within it. It was taken by one of the men dressed in black. They took Ryou, and then some people dressed in white came, both sides fought, but it was one of the ones dressed in white that took the Ring here. Yuugi," Yami hugged his lover tightly, "Bakura doesn't know where Ryou is."

Yuugi's eyes became wide. The people that attacked Ryou must have been wizards. They must have used the same spell that almost tore Yuugi away from his darkness. Ryou's shadows must be going insane.

"We have to find him! Maybe, maybe mum Black will know who has taken Ryou! I have to go ask!" Yuugi gave his darkness a quick kiss, before creating a portal from the shadows and disappearing.

"Who was killed? Was it Ryou?"

"No," The dark being spat out, "Ryou is alive. I was telling the truth about him."

"Then who," Harry softly asked, "who has died, and what could possibly make you think that it will make Yuugi happier to live not knowing about this?"

"The last of his family," Yami finally answered, "They were brutally murdered in front of Ryou. T-the Game Shop that Ryou and Bakura had gone into, to look for us, belonged to Yuugi's grandfather. His mother and grandfather had been in the shop when the wizards ambushed them. They were put through some much suffering before they died." Tears, that rarely ever came, were now flowing freely down Yami's face and he fell to the floor. "I failed my aibou again; I was unable to protect his family."

"By the gods," Harry murmured as he watched the darkness sob. He kneeled down close to the sobbing darkness. "Yami, this wasn't your fault! It was Voldemort's! Voldemort sent those people to kill your family! You could have done nothing for them!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Continuation:**_

It wasn't very long until Yuugi had reached his room, once he had used the Shadows to leave the room that currently was housing Harry and Yami. The small boy ran through the shadows as quickly as he could, his only thoughts were on trying to contact Mum Black so that way she might be able to offer some assistance. Once the small light had reached his room, he immediately ran over to the vacant portrait frame.

"Mum Black! Mum Black, please answer me! I need your help!" Yuugi called out to the frame. His pale hands gripped the sides of the large frame, when he received no answer. "Please, Mum Black, it's me, Yuugi!"

Still he received no answer, so the light placed his right hand on the frame. Large, dark violet eyes welled up with tears. "Mum Black," Yuugi nearly sobbed, "I need your help. My-my friend is in trouble, please! He-he could be dying! Please answer me!"

The young light couldn't help but be hysterical; image after image of Ryou suffering entered his mind. There was no way of telling where Ryou was, much less what was being done to him. Without the Ring in his possession, Ryou would be unable to control the Shadows to accomplish anything more than forcing an attacker off of him. Mum Black might have been the only person (portrait) that would be able to help.

"Yuugi?" the plump woman's voice was heard over Yuugi's sobs. "Yuugi, what's wrong? Who hurt you? Was it the Order! Nasty, dirty Mudbloods! All of them can go straight to he-"

"No one hurt me Mum Black." Yuugi said as he wiped away his tears. He decided to leave out the incident with the stunning spell, considering that it would do him no good at this point of time.

"If no one has hurt you, dear, then why are you crying?" Mrs. Black's voice was oddly calming.

"My-my friend, he is missing. He was taken by the same people that brought me here, and I can't bear to think what they are doing –what they _have _done- to him already! Please, Mum Black, I must find him. I don't want to lose another friend." Yuugi's innocent, amethyst eyes implored the woman to help him.

The portrait seemed to think it over for a moment. "Having your friend returned to you, will this make you happy?"

"Nothing could bring me greater happiness." He answered honestly.

"Very well then," her clip voice sounded, "can you give some information on what the people, who took your friend, look like?"

Yuugi nodded, "Yes, they were the same people who brought me here, to England. They were dressed in a long black robe and a white mask that covered over half of their face. There was another man with them; he seemed to be their leader or something like that. He was horrible, he had no nose but slits instead, his eyes were a cold red and his voice sounded like a snake hissing."

The painted woman gasped, "That sounds like the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters! They're a bad lot for you to messing with, Yuugi."

"It wasn't like I had a choice."

The woman huffed. "It's a shame to see what has become of the man who once promised the removal of Mudbloods, he's really nothing more than a murdering madman now. His obsession with getting that retched Potter boy is costing him his sanity. He lost my support, the moment that he brought in innocent children, like you, into this war. KREACHER!"

Almost immediately, the strange house elf appeared before his master. "What cans Kreacher do for mistress?"

"Kreacher, I want you to go to Malfoy Manor, from there I want you to floo to the Dark Lord's current headquarters. I want you to look for a child; Yuugi dear, could you tell Kreacher what your friend looks like?"

The hikari smiled, grateful for the help that he was getting. "His name is Ryou Bakura. He's a little taller than me, and he has long white hair. His eyes are a bluish-green and he has pale skin, like me. When he speaks you should be able to hear an English accent." Yuugi bowed slightly to the house elf. "Thank you for helping me."

Kreacher glared and waved off the small boy's gratitude. "Kreacher only does this for mistress, not for tiny, horrids, light."

"Kreacher! Show some respect you wretched, piece of slime! Go do as I told you, make sure that no one knows what you are doing, and come back as soon as you know where Yuugi's friend is. Be quick about it!" Mrs. Black screeched as the house elf disappeared.

"Thank you, Mum Black, for helping me." Yuugi smiled at the aged woman. "With you here watching over me, it almost feels like my own kaa-san is looking out for me."

Mrs. Black gave a rare smile, "I will do anything to make you happy, my little Yuugi."

* * *

Harry shut the door behind him, softly. Yami was resting on Harry's bed, having been overwhelmed by what had happened to his light's and his family. Harry's emerald eyes were clouded over with sorrow. It wasn't fair, that this had to happen to a man who only wanted to help a lost hikari.

With a sigh, The-Boy-Who-Lived walked up the stairs that would lead to the attic. He needed to be alone for a few moments. The vision of Ryou being kidnapped and Yuugi's family being killed, took a lot out of Harry, both physically and emotionally.

Harry sluggishly pulled himself up the stairs. He knew that he should have to Ron, Hermione and Ginny, they were his friends and he should have been able to take comfort from them. Yet, he knew that his heart was unable –for the moment at least- to be around them.

They would want to touch him, to hug him, to hold his hand; it was one of their only ways to know that he was truly with them. To touch him was to know that he was real, and that Harry was still there.

To Harry, those touches were the very essence of hell. Those touches brought back the burning from his Calling; they made it that much more unbearable to be without his darkness. The emerald eyed boy was now beginning to believe what Yuugi had told him before, that he would need- he would _want_- his darkness to save him. Maybe, just maybe, his darkness would be able to heal Harry too.

As the young wizard reached the top steps of the stairs, he gasped at the feeling of something being torn open on his back. No, not on his back, _in_ his back. Harry reached a hand back and brushed it against the small of his back. When he retracted the hand, he saw that it was coated in a dark, orange-pink liquid.

"Damn it!" Harry cursed as he opened the door to the attic. One of his scars must have reopened; more than likely it was already infected, as it wasn't bleeding a dark red. Not wanting to be noticed, if a member of the Order were to have gotten lost (as they often did) in the big manor and end up near the attic, Harry went inside and closed the door behind him with an audible 'click'.

Gingerly, Harry pulled his overly size, black shirt over his head. He counted his blessings, as it seemed that the scar that had reopened was on the left side of his low back, he would be able to see it and treat it easily. The young wizard could only feel where the scar had reopened, as he had a glamour that enchanted his skin to look as normal as he could get it.

Picking up his wand in his right hand, Harry pointed it at himself. "_Finite Incantatem." _

The spell worked as the near flawless, tanned skin on Harry's back, chest and stomach began to become littered with faint, vivid, and new scars. Most of them had been from his early years in the Dursley household. Long before he had entered Hogwarts. Some were from Quidditch, some from the fights that he would occasionally get in Hogwarts or the more often fights he got in with Dudley's thugs, and some were from Voldemort himself. Harry had never purposely hurt himself, but some of the scars on his chest were from him trying to dig out the flame that raged inside of him.

Harry couldn't help but wince, as he often did when he saw his scars. He wasn't ashamed of most of them; they had been apart of him for years, but the ones that he had received from Voldemort and himself made him feel like an idiot. They made him feel like an idiot, because he felt as if there might have been some way to have stopped them from ever happening. If he had changed where he was at a certain time, if he had changed what he had done, if he'd done this, if he done that.

"There are too many 'ifs' floating around in my head." Harry said softly, as he inspected the reopened wound.

The wound wasn't very deep; it was slightly infected, but not enough so that Harry would need to go pack to his room to get a disinfectant potion. He had gotten the potions earlier in the year, when he had owled Fred and George about cutting up his hands from doing various things and not wanting to bother Madam Pomfrey with such minor injuries. They had sent the emerald eyed boy the potions without any questions.

Harry didn't even wince as he pushed on the wound to rid himself of some of the infection. He grabbed a bowl and scooped up some water from the large barrel that was near the door. The water was originally for Buckbeak, but the magical beast was currently in the lower level of the house, in a room that had more than enough room for the Hippogriff to fly.

The young wizard poured some of the water on the opened scar. He watched as the water washed away most of the infection in one sweep. Harry wiped the dirty water away with his shirt and then repeated this process a few more times, until the water ran a dark pink from the clean blood. Tearing up a piece of his shirt for a bandage, and then using his wand to cleanse it, Harry wrapped his lower back with it.

The tanned boy sat down near the wall and rested his back against the wall. Harry's emerald eyes looked around the room. It hadn't change much since he had last seen it, with the exception of the absence of Buckbeak. He was grateful for the silence that was given to him at this moment.

As Harry began to doze off, he could feel the fire within him beginning to rise again. He paid it no mind, and decided to indulge in some well deserved rest.

**

* * *

**

**Yami kept his crimson eyes closed, as he was pulled into consciousness. _'How long have I been asleep?'_****He thought to himself as he pulled himself into a sitting position on his bed. **

**Slowly, Yami opened his eyes, but he quickly shut them as the sun was shining brightly in his eyes. "It's too Ra damn early." He said out loud. The dark spirit threw an arm over his eyes to block out the bright, warm sun. **

**Something wasn't right. The air was too fresh; it was too warm to be in the cold, dreary house that Yami and Yuugi had been in before. Deciding that he could deal the headache that was going to come with his eyes having to adjust to he sun light, Yami's eyes flung open. **

**The sight that greeted his eyes was astounding. **

**A grand room carved out of beautiful, white stone, surrounded him. There were carvings on the wall that had been painted with a careful and trained hand. Yami gasped as he noticed the gold and silver trinkets that adorned the room. **

**The bed that the crimson eyes spirit was in was not the same that he had fallen asleep on. It was smaller, but by no mean small, and the dyed red coverings were made from a soft material that breathed like it wasn't even there. Curtains hung around his bed, and two posts, which were burning incense, stood at the end of bed. **

"**Where in the Upper Kingdom am I?" Yami whispered. **

**Yami jumped slightly, as he felt something by his side move. Instinctively, the dark spirit moved away from it and brought his hands up, incase he had to defend himself. **

**The movement by his side was caused by the figure of a boy under the covers. With a slight moan, the boy pulled himself off of his stomach and into a semi-sitting/laying position. **

**Yami gasped as his crimson eyes meet the pure, stormy blue-grey eyes of the small boy.**

"**My Pharaoh, beloved, are you alright?"**

A fierce rush of air escaped Yami's lungs as he shot out of the bed. He was panting heavily and sweat ran down his forehead and cheeks. "Who was that boy? Was that a memory?" the dark spirit asked no one.

Pulling the covers off of himself, Yami got out of bed and walked to the door. He wanted to find his light and take comfort in Yuugi's inviting warmth. He stopped short, however. It just didn't seem right. His light's family was dead, and his mrwt was blissfully unaware of this horrible fact, yet Yami had to bare this knowledge. Taking comfort in light, while his family lay dead and him unknowing, didn't seem morally right.

Yami sighed and sat back down on the bed. He ran a tanned hand through his hair. Yuugi was going to find out some time in the near future about what happened to his family, and Yami would prefer it if he was the one to tell Yuugi. Yet, the darkness knew how much the hikari treasured his family, as they had been the only people that he had, before Yami came about.

Yami was afraid that this news would break his light.

Another sigh escaped the long dead pharaoh; Yuugi was more than likely preoccupied with finding Ryou at this moment. Telling the small boy about the murders would most definitely distract him from finding the albino, and if anything were to happen to Ryou in that time, Yuugi would never forgive himself. It was for the best if Yuugi didn't until Ryou was back safe and sound.

"I'm so sorry, my beloved." Yami whispered, hoping that his light would forgive his lies and inability to protect their family.

* * *

Kreacher hadn't taken long in moving out to complete his mistress's orders. He knew the penalty for laziness, and he didn't want to endanger his chances of getting his head mounted on the wall.

When the house elf 'pop'-ed out of his mistress's manor, he had meant to land in Malfoy Manor. Kreacher's plans were thwarted however, as he couldn't breech one of the magical barriers that surrounded the large Manor. The barrier had in fact tossed the small house elf several hundred feet away from the Manor, which was considering that the first barrier surrounding Malfoy Manor repelled humans from half a mile out in any direction.

Kreacher grumbled to himself, as he walked up the long _driveway_ to the beautiful house. He entered quickly and quietly through one of the entrances that the house elves of Malfoy Manor used to go into and out of the house.

Once inside the Manor, Kreacher began to make his way up through the levels of the house. He was glared at by the resident house elves, none of them offered their help or any words. The crazed house elf knew the reasons for the hostile glares, and paid them no mind.

Kreacher walked through the halls of the Manor, trying to find the only room that connected to the new hide out of the Dark Lord. It was going to be well protected and in a hard to find area, so the he knew that it was going to be hard to find it.

"Blood traitor," one of the bolder, house elves hissed as Kreacher walked passed.

He merely growled back.

"Don't growl at my house elves, filthy Blood Traitor." A sharp voice cut through the air.

Kreacher turned around to face the young heir to the Malfoy Fortune; the young man stood straight, proud and tall. Long, white blond hair was tied back with a black ribbon and ice cold, blue eyes glared at the house elf. Malfoy's pink lips were pulled back in a disgusted frown.

"Master Draco Malfoy." Kreacher growled.

"Disgusting Blood Traitor, what are you doing in my house? Tell me before I decide to practice some of my hexes on you." Draco said, as he pulled out his wand.

"Kreacher not Bloods Traitor!" Kreacher grumbled loudly, not daring to raise his voice.

The young man pointed his wand at the house elf. "Wrong answer, _Furunculous!"_ Almost immediately painful boils started to appear on Kreacher's body. "I went easy on you this time, Blood Traitor. Next time, I won't be so kind."

Ignoring the painful boils, Kreacher growled once more, "Kreacher not Bloods Traitor."

"_Serpensortia_!" Malfoy yelled and a large, black-green snake appeared and wrapped itself around Kreacher. "Beautiful, isn't she?" he said. "She was really quiet a find, part dragon, and part snake. She's very intelligent; she can understand every word that I say, and, although I can't speak Parseltongue like Potter, I can, usually, understand her. She can be really quiet gentle, when she wants to be at least." Malfoy smirked, "Why don't you give this Blood Traitor a hug, beautiful?"

The large snake squeezed tightly. Kreacher let out a strangled yelp.

A smirk planted itself on Draco's lips. "Let me tell you something about Blood Traitors, house elf. They are the lowest of the low; they have betrayed the family they work for…."

"Kreacher not betray mistress!"

"Mrs. Black is dead, and she has been for a long time. When she died, you went to Sirius Black, and don't even try to believe that I have no idea of your role in his death. You betrayed Black to the Dark Lord, to whom you have no alliance. You disgrace yourself and your late mistress, Blood Traitor." Draco reached out his hand and allowed his snake to slither up his arm.

"Let this be a warning, Blood Traitor," freezing, blue eyes focused on Kreacher, "should I ever catch you in my house again, I will not hesitate to practice my Unforgivables on you." With a dramatic swish of his cloak, Draco was gone.

Kreacher's eyes burned with fury, but he had no time to do anything to quell his anger. He had to find the room that would take him to the Headquarters; he had to complete his Mistress's orders.

It was almost an hour later that Kreacher found himself in the Dark Lord's home. A chill ran down his spine as he felt Voldemort's presence. The house elf would have to stay clear of the madman, if he was going to successfully complete this mission.

Kreacher immediately scurried down the corridors, hiding in the shadows, trying to get down to the dungeons. He knew that that would be where the albino would be kept. It was where Voldemort kept his toys, while he was using them.

The house elf had almost reached the lower level of the dungeons, when he saw a boney woman walking toward him. Pulling himself behind a random suite of armor, Kreacher watched as Bellatrix passed him by without so much as a glance. Behind her, a young boy with snow white hair hovered in the air.

Kreacher cursed to himself. That must have been the boy. Kreacher knew that he could no further than he had already, lest he be caught. Hopefully his mistress wouldn't be angered by his lack of progress.

* * *

The Vampire had just woken up from his morning rest. It was probably around noon, now. With a yawn, the Vampire stretched his muscles in a cat like fashion. He then flapped his wings a few times, to get the blood circulating through them.

It had only been a few hours since the Vampire had flown away from his mate, and he could already feel his light calling out to him. The silver eyed vampire wanted nothing more than to go to his light, but with Harry in the Order's Headquarters, that would be impossible. At least, it would be impossible during the day. Later, in the evening, the Vampire planned to visit his mate again and meet the two men with the strange aura.

The Vampire removed himself from his bed and changed into some fresh clothes. They were much like the ones that he had wearing the night before. A long sleeve, white shirt, with a red robe over it and a black robe over the red, black pants completed the ceremonial clothing. Around his neck he wore a chain necklace made of platinum and a magical metal called _thusome_. On the chain there was a platinum ring that he would give his mate when he accepted the bond.

A house elf entered the Vampire's room with a fresh cup of blood and some breakfast meats. The demon sat down and ate his breakfast at his desk, going over some of the papers that need to be finished.

"E-e-excuse Tibby Master, but Tibby gots a message for Master." The dish rag clothed House elf said.

The Vampire turned his silver eyes from his papers and to his house elf. "What is it?"

"T-the D-dark Lord wants Master at a meeting todays. He saids 'be here by half past noon'."

A groan escaped the Vampire. "Not that nut case again. Tibby, I want you to get my things ready for tonight. Tell no one of where I am or where I am going to be. Is that clear?"

Tibby nodded and disappeared.

The Vampire looked at the grandfather clock in his bedroom. "Damn it!" He cursed. "It's already twenty past noon!"

Grabbing the goblet of blood and drowning it in one go, the Vampire ran to the Room that connect his Manor with the Dark Lord's and pulled on a black cloak.

Voldemort was sitting on his throne when the Vampire entered the room. The demon gave a small bow to the Dark Lord, refusing to go any lower than bowing at the waist.

"Ah, my beautiful Vampire," Voldemort hissed, "so splendid that you are able to join us."

"The pleasure is mine, my Lord." Silver eyes met dark red eyes.

"Have you thought about my offer, My beauty?"

The Vampire could barely hold back a grimace. "My answer still stands. I refuse to be some sex toy and I share my bed with any one but my mate."

Voldemort chuckled, "A yes, how goes your search for your young mate?"

"H-_she_ has yet to be found, my Lord. I will bring her to you once I find her."

"Very well, but know that if she does not join us, I will kill her." Voldemort's hand rested on his wand, itching to use it.

'_You'll never touch him, bastard.'_ The Vampire swore in his mind, knowing that Voldemort didn't have the power, yet, to enter his thoughts. He merely nodded on the exterior.

Voldemort's lips pulled back into a menacing smirk. "You have refused my offer once again, My beauty, you know what this means."

The Vampire nodded. He hated this part of his interactions with the Dark Lord. The demon knew that Voldemort would not use his magic on him, not with out using too much of his power.

It was now that Voldemort picked a prisoner that he would allow to be brought up to his chamber. It was now that Voldemort would _play_ with his prey before giving them to his Death Eaters. The Vampire still could hear the tormented shrieks of the people from before.

Some of the Death Eaters laughed, and the Vampire could practically feel them licking their lips in anticipation. The Vampire could only hope that Harry wasn't going to see this.

"Bring in the boy!" Voldemort bellowed.

The large, chamber door, that the Vampire had entered from, flung open revealing Bellatrix Lestrange and a white haired boy who was floating behind her. The boy was slightly bloodied, telling the Vampire that he must have been a recent find.

He examined the boy quickly. He must have been around the same age as his mate, the boy had pale skin and unusual white hair. The Vampire was unable to tell what color his eyes were as they were closed. It was the boy's aura that caught the Vampire's attention. Dark blue shadows pulsed erratically around the boy, there was no order to the shadows which made the Vampire believe that the shadows must have been insane. The boy's aura was white silver with Sea foam green enter twined within it. There was something else that struck the Vampire as odd.

This boy had the same _force_ as his mate. An innocence that could not be taken away, flowed from the white haired boy. Immediately the Vampire was worried. If this boy was like Harry, then the Vampire would need to help him escape from this torture.

Bellatrix ended the incantation that kept the boy floating above the ground. The boy fell to the ground with a loud _thud_. Almost instantly the boy came back into consciousness.

Confused, blue-green eyes searched the room wildly. Fear began to seep into the boy's eyes, as he saw that he was surrounded by the same men that had kidnapped him. The boy stood up, gaining some taunting whistles as his ripped shirt exposed part of his shirt.

Silver met blue-green as the boy swung his head back and stared into the Vampire. An astonished expression fluttered across the boy's face. "A Yami."

"What a beautiful boy, you did well this time Bellatrix." Voldemort hissed as he rose from his throne.

"Thank you, my Lord." The wasted woman bowed low. "He says that his name is Ryou Bakura, master, he has a fiery spirit and he taste wonderful."

"_Crucio!"_ Voldemort cursed, causing Bellatrix to fall to the ground in a screaming, twitching heap. "I never gave you permission to taste the boy, Bellatrix."

"I-I-I am s-s-s-sorry my L-l-lord!" Bellatrix stuttered as Voldemort released her from his spell.

A chuckle escaped Ryou. Nearly every set of eyes fell onto him.

"What is it that you find so funny boy?" the Dark Lord hissed.

Ryou's eyes didn't bother to meet the man's eyes, he was to busy watching Bellatrix staggering away. "A simple pain spell caused that vile woman to wither to a quivering mass of scum."

Voldemort smirked. "Ah, so you are not a muggle."

The albino scoffed, "I have no idea what you are talking about. Now, I want to be returned from where your thugs kidnapped me. And I want you to give the men, who killed the people I was with, and all of my possessions to me. Give them to me and I will leave with no trouble to you or your followers."

"Arrogant boy aren't you?" Voldemort chuckled darkly, "Arrogant boys need to be taught where they stand, _Crucio!"_

The spell hit Ryou, but most of it had been absorbed by his shadows. It was still very painful, but it was nothing compared to what his darkness liked to do to him. Ryou didn't even flinch as Voldemort put more force into the spell.

The Death Eaters standing around the boy were astounded that the albino didn't even scream. The Vampire merely smirked. He could see that the shadows were taking the brunt of the attack, and he sent some of his own to help the boy. Ryou was able to spare a small smile.

"Is that the best that you can do?" Ryou said when Voldemort ended the spell. The albino was acting more like Bakura than ever, but that was because he was feeling threatened and he didn't have his darkness's help to protect him.

The snake like man said nothing as he walked down from his throne and to the boy. Ryou stood as proud and still as he could. A thin, withered hand brushed back some of his white locks.

"Such a pretty, little rabbit, strong too." Voldemort grabbed a thick lock of hair and pulled. "Such a fiery spirit for such a fragile creature, what fun it will be to break that spirit." With a fierce tug, the Dark Lord brought Ryou's head back and crushed his lips with the albino's.

Ryou immediately began to thrash, trying to push the snake like man off of him. With some help from his shadows, Ryou was able to pull himself away from the Dark Lord. He spat in Voldemort's face.

"If you think that a simple kiss is going to break me," Ryou wiped his lips with his hand and glared, "you're dead wrong."

Voldemort wiped his face, a cruel smirk fell upon his lips. "Believe me when I say that I will do more than just kissing. I will tear you apart from the inside out."

"You can bloody well try, but you won't be able to lay a hand –_or any of your other disgusting limbs_- on me." The albino hissed back.

The smirk never left Voldemort's face. "My loyal Death Eaters, do what you want with this boy, but do not kill him." The Dark Lord walked back to seat to watch to boy's torture.

The darkly clad figures approached Ryou, some tried to touch him, while others used spells. Those that tried to touch the boy's skin were quickly burned. The shadows around Ryou refused to fail their light again, not now, not ever again.

The Vampire watched as the Death Eaters tried to touch and rape the boy. They never got close enough to do any damage to the light, but the Vampire knew that soon they would get frustrated and start using harmful curses.

Coming up from behind the boy, the Vampire whispered in his ear, "**I will get you out of here. I won't let them hurt you any more**."

"**Darkness, don't let them hurt my child."** The light whispered back, before allowing the Vampire to knock him out and take him back to the dungeons.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, I know that Ryou was waaaay out of character, but he has to be for this to work (plus I really hate it when he just lays back and takes abuse, unless it is from Bakura n. n).

_**Review Response**_

Bakura-Chan  
2005-07-23  
ch 10, signed

-O.O NO NOT THE SHADOW REALM! (runs away, falls off a cliff) AHHHHH!

Sanjuno Shori Niko  
2005-07-16  
ch 10, signed

-I hope that you liked this chapter as well! I sometimes think that I am make Harry out to be too angsty, and I hope that I'm not, so I am glad that you like him!

sincerity and faith  
2005-07-10  
ch 10, signed

-I haven't really given that many clues to who Harry's mate is, but the ones I have put up are really, really, really hard to find. Read and find out!

Anime Princess  
2005-07-06  
ch 10, signed

-Harry will meet his Darkness soon, like in the next couple of chapters, but it won't be face to face.

jordan  
2005-07-05  
ch 10, anon.

-I hope that this wait wasn't too long. V.V

Shi Rurouni of the Aphrodesiac  
2005-06-28  
ch 10, signed

-I'm just glad that you reviewed! Blaise Zabini is actually a black male Slytherin, but he isn't Harry's mate.

jak'idiot  
2005-06-28  
ch 10, signed

-Yami won't actually ge the chance to tell Yuugi…

chibikuro rose-sama  
2005-06-26  
ch 10, signed

-Did I really make you cry? YAY! (evil cackle)

mushumellon  
2005-06-26  
ch 10, signed

-Well my responses are for clearing up any misunderstandings, they are also to answer any questions that you may have, so they are a part of the chapter. Thank you for showing your concern! If I should get deleted I promise to archive this story in another place so that you may finish reading it! I can't really e-mail the responses because my e-mail thingy crashed a while ago, and I can't get it to work. Thank you so much for your concern!

Serena the Hikari of Love  
2005-06-24  
ch 10, signed

-I know, Ryou is going to go through a lot more though, TT.TT sometimes I hate myself.

YamiEmmy  
2005-06-24  
ch 10, signed

-I love putting my characterS through pain, but they always get happy endings!

MKM  
2005-06-24  
ch 10, anon.

-Yes ma'am…. (cowers in fear)

donthaveaname  
2005-06-24  
ch 10, anon.

- Snape is **_A_** vampire, but he isn't **_the _**Vampire. I'm sorry that I didn't clear this up before, my fault ! It's okay, I like it when people ask questions, and you were the first to address this one!

Kuramarulez  
2005-06-24  
ch 10, signed

- You made it to pulling out your wand before hitting your head! I was reaching for mine when I got hit in the head by a drunk owl V.V!

Inami  
2005-06-24  
ch 10, signed

-Ryou isn't really in character in this chapter v.v sorry! I like him acting like Bakura when he feels threatened, I don't really know why. I hope that you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter!

Curtis Zidane Ziraa  
2005-06-23  
ch 10, signed

-Don't cry! I'll get all the yami and hikari to kiss you, wait…… ME FIRST! I'm so glad that I am on your favorite (does happy dance)!

kkwyDragonflame  
2005-06-23  
ch 10, signed

-I hope that you liked this chapter too!

yamiyugifanadic  
2005-06-23  
ch 10, signed

-Thank you for the b-day thing, it makes me feel better. Yami is going to be showing a lot more, uh……passionate emotions later on .

i love athrun  
2005-06-23  
ch 10, signed

-New chapter coming up!

Ryuichi's lover  
2005-06-23  
ch 10, signed

-Okay, I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing!

Inumaru12  
2005-06-23  
ch 10, signed

-THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love it when people like my stories! You're probably going to love the way that Yuugi finds out his parents are dead.

HappyDevil  
2005-06-23  
ch 10, signed

-There is going to be a lot Ryou angst in this story, but he will also have the happiest ending! n.n

Yami Yuugi  
2005-06-22  
ch 10, signed

-Yami and the Vampire will hopefully meet in the next chapter.

- glomps Yuugi -  
2005-06-22  
ch 10, signed

- Thank you for the Birthday Wish!

This chapter should give you some more information on Ryou's situation, but the next chapter tells you a lot more!

Hikari Skysong  
2005-06-22  
ch 10, signed

-I am glad you liked it so much! I hope that you liked this chapter better than the last!

Kico Yushimi  
2005-06-22  
ch 10, signed

**- **I hope that it wasn't too long of a wait this time. I have a habit of being lazy. TT.TT


	12. Light's Denial

**Author's Note: **hehe, don't kill me! I can't answer the reviews any more at the end of the chapter, so if you want me to reply to your review just tell me and I'll figure something out.

**Summary:** The balance between darkness and light has been disturbed, and now Darkness will do anything to repair it; even if it means destroying whole civilizations to do it. Being taken from the only home that they know Yami and Yuugi have thrown into the Wizarding world. Voldemort will do anything and everything to get Chaos' favorite son, even if he must destroy the purest being to do so…...

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai/ Yaoi: Yami/Yuugi Ryou/ Bakura. Het: Ron/Hermione. Slash: Harry? Remus/Sirius. Blood, gore, adult themes, character death, MPREG/male pregnancy, Implied Sexual Content, OoC/ Out of Character and language.

**Spoilers:** PS, CoS, AoP, GoF, OotP, This is after fifth year, but there are some differences you will see them as they come.

/Hikari to Yami/

: Yami to Hikari:

'_Thoughts'_

"_Speaking Japanese"_

_Emphasis or spell_

_(Bond of mates)_

"**_Shadows speaking"_**

**Flashbacks**

_**Egyptian spell or Ancient Egyptian Speak **_

* * *

**__**

_**Last Time:**_

"Thank you, Mum Black, for helping me." Yuugi smiled at the aged woman. "With you here watching over me, it almost feels like my own kaa-san is looking out for me."

Mrs. Black gave a rare smile, "I will do anything to make you happy, my little Yuugi."

The tanned boy sat down near the wall and rested his back against the wall. Harry's emerald eyes looked around the room. It hadn't change much since he had last seen it, with the exception of the absence of Buckbeak. He was grateful for the silence that was given to him at this moment.

As Harry began to doze off, he could feel the fire within him beginning to rise again. He paid it no mind, and decided to indulge in some well deserved rest.

**Yami jumped slightly, as he felt something by his side move. Instinctively, the dark spirit moved away from it and brought his hands up, in case he had to defend himself. **

**The movement by his side was caused by the figure of a boy under the covers. With a slight moan, the boy pulled himself off of his stomach and into a semi-sitting/laying position. **

**Yami gasped as his crimson eyes meet the pure, stormy blue-grey eyes of the small boy.**

"**My Pharaoh, beloved, are you alright?"**

The house elf had almost reached the lower level of the dungeons, when he saw a boney woman walking toward him. Pulling himself behind a random suite of armor, Kreacher watched as Bellatrix passed him by without so much as a glance. Behind her, a young boy with snow white hair hovered in the air.

Kreacher cursed to himself. That must have been the boy. Kreacher knew that he could no further than he had already, lest he be caught. Hopefully his mistress wouldn't be angered by his lack of progress.

The darkly clad figures approached Ryou, some tried to touch him, while others used spells. Those that tried to touch the boy's skin were quickly burned. The shadows around Ryou refused to fail their light again, not now, not ever again.

The Vampire watched as the Death Eaters tried to touch and rape the boy. They never got close enough to do any damage to the light, but the Vampire knew that soon they would get frustrated and start using harmful curses.

Coming up from behind the boy, the Vampire whispered in his ear, "**I will get you out of here. I won't let them hurt you any more**."

"**Darkness, don't let them hurt my child."** The light whispered back, before allowing the Vampire to knock him out and take him back to the dungeons.

* * *

_**Continuation:**_

When Harry woke up from his short nap it was to the sensation of a dry, rough tongue lapping at his face. Sputtering in confusion Harry pushed himself off of the wall, his hands flung out to grab the offending creature that had disturbed his sleep. A sound akin to chirping greeted Harry when his fingers brushed against smooth feathers.

"Buckbeak!" Harry exclaimed as the Hippogriff continued its playful assault on the young boy. The happiness seemed to flow out of Buckbeak in heavy waves, causing Harry to smile and laugh at his antics. "Buckbeak, how did you get in here? Did one of the house elves let you in? What's gotten you into such a chipper mood?"

The Hippogriff stopped his attack on Harry and began to prance around the room. The emerald eyed boy laughed out loud again.

"**_You are making too much noise mortal."_** Bakura's dark voice startled Harry out of his laughter.

Buckbeak, wanting to know why his friend had stopped laughing, sniffed the air. He smelled something ancient and dark. It was full of pent-up power. Thinking that his human was in danger Buckbeak flew in front of the boy, with his wings spread wide and talons read to attack. The Hippogriff let out a threatening screech.

"**_Damn it boy!"_** Bakura yelled out while he covered his ears, **_"Shut the damn beast up!"_**

Harry, though he couldn't understand what the spirit was saying exactly, nodded his head and placed a comforting hand on the angered magical beast. "It's okay Buckbeak, he's a," Harry paused not quite knowing what to say, "he's a friend."

Buckbeak stopped his screeching, but he didn't leave his alert position. When Buckbeak began to growl menacingly, Harry stepped in front of the animal and began to caress its beak while whispering comforting words.

"Hush, Buckbeak, hush. Trust in me for the time being, he won't hurt me." Harry smiled as Buckbeak nudged his (Harry) face.

"**_By Ra." _**Bakura gasped as he saw the new light's back. Harry, not realizing that he had forgotten to replace the masking charm on himself, ignored the dark's gasped and attributed it to the wonderment of seeing a Hippogriff for the first time.

Bakura, in some what of a daze, walked up to Harry and ran his hand across one of the scars that littered the boy's back. Harry froze as he felt a cold, yet some how burning, hand travel down his back. His breathing quickened.

"**_These weren't done by your yami, were they?"_** The thief whispered quietly.

"I-I can't understand you." Harry said, his voice trembling with the realization that someone had discovered his secret.

Bakura cursed under his breath. **_"We share a body, yet that idiotic Pharaoh doesn't have the sense to place a translation spell on you."_** Bakura waved his hand and manipulated the shadows around himself. "Why do you tremble? Do you fear me?" he asked with a smirk.

Harry, resorting to anger to defend himself, glared at the spirit. "I can understand you now, why?"

Bakura waved Harry's question off with a chuckle. "It is not important; your scars, however, are."

Harry wrapped his arms around himself, to cover his scars from prying eyes. "My life is mine; you have no place in it. You don't know anything about me, so you can't possibly care."

Fury filled the long dead Egyptian man at the attitude of the new light. "Wrong!" Bakura yelled, pushing Harry into the wall and caging the light in between the wall and his body. Buckbeak roared his protest, but Bakura used his shadows to cage the beast; all the while he never took his attention off of Harry.

"The moment you accepted the Sennen Ring our lives became intertwined. I now have all of your memories in here," he pointed to his head, "I know every laugh, every scream, and every tear that spilled from your eyes. I know how you got every scar that you carry on your body."

"Get off of me!" Harry barked back. The emerald eyed boy tried to push the spirit off of him, but the thief held strong. "Every scar I have is because of my own mistakes! They are mine and mine alone!"

"Wrong again, light! Each scar that you possess was not the fault of you or even that despicable family of yours, but the fault of your darkness! He is the one that failed to protect you! Why was he not there? A darkness is always there for their most precious treasure!"

"Shut up! You don't know anything about my dark! I'm probably the last thing that my dark wants right now! It'll be best if we never meet!" It tore Harry's heart apart to utter these words, but in his heart he believed them to be true.

Bakura's anger at the new light's dark faded for a moment of disbelief. "You would rather die than meet your darkness?" When Harry failed to answer, the thief's anger returned, "You are a light, Harry James Potter, no matter how pathetic of a light you might be, and you must be protected by your darkness. A yami will always protect their hikari!"

"Then go and protect yours, because you seem to be doing such a damn great job at it currently!" Harry finally pushed off the white haired dark. Not allowing a moment for the dark to get a hold on him again, Harry pulled the shadows from around Buckbeak and allowed the Hippogriff to distract Bakura long enough for Harry to grab his shirt and run out the door.

The burning in Harry's chest began to intensify.

* * *

Remus had been watching his lover since he returned from escorting Yuugi to his room. The large grin that adorned Remus' face was undeniably the largest he had in years. The werewolf was currently cuddled against Sirius' chest; a tan hand caressed the chest beneath it, scarcely believing that the heart underneath it was still beating.

Sirius absent mindedly ran his hand through the silver-gold hair of his mate. His mind was still unsettled from his recollections about Harry and about the young boy who had helped him return to his family. Once he got his strength back, which Remus was certain would return within the next day or so, Sirius would go searching for the boy and Harry. The werewolf had informed his mate of the events concerning Yuugi and the Order. The blue eyed wizard had been furious when he found out what had been done- what _could_ have been done- to the boy who had saved his family.

"Calm down my love." Remus' voice was a caress against Sirius' ears. "Harry and Yuugi are fine for now, and once you are well again we shall go and you shall meet Yami and Yuugi properly."

The grim Animagus smiled gratefully at the werewolf that was currently laying on his chest. Remus' wide golden eyes sparkled just like they had during their time in Hogwarts. It was almost as if James and Lily were still alive and having a midnight rendezvous in the Room of Requirements, while Peter was wondering in the kitchens and Sirius and Remus were sharing a bed in the Gryffindor dorm.

Sirius pulled Remus' chin up towards him so that their lips met half way. The kiss was soft and sweet. Remus moaned; he had been waiting for another chance to taste his mate since his Padfoot had returned to him. After a few moments of losing themselves in each other, Sirius reluctantly pulled away. "You have no idea how much I've missed this." He said huskily.

Golden eyes nearly glowed with happiness and lust. "Nearly as much as I have, my mate."

Sirius grinned mischievously, and within an instant he had his werewolf underneath of him binned to their bed. He brought his face down to Remus' neck and breathed in deeply, taking in the delicious scent that belonged only to his mate. Remus tilted his head to the side, silently biding his lover to continue. With a canine like growl, Sirius attacked his lover's sensitive neck with kisses, nips, and licks.

"N-no S-s-Siriusss!" Remus moaned, "Yo-you're not –_by the gods!-_ w-well en-enough."

Sirius stopped his actions, drawing a mournful sigh from the werewolf, and moved so that his lips were parallel with Remus' sensitive ears. "If I am well enough to stay in bed with you on top of me," he growled, "then I am well enough to stay in bed with you underneath me." With one slightly painful nip to the werewolf's ears, Sirius resumed his concentrations on his lover's body.

* * *

Ryou was floating in darkness. This wasn't his darkness though; this darkness was cold and unfeeling, its freezing solitude reminded Ryou of his Calling. The constant lonely chill that had nearly enveloped him whole until Bakura had come into his life and lit him a fire with a burning passion.

The white haired light moaned in frustration. No matter how much he tried, Ryou was unable to summon his body to move. It was almost as if his blood had frozen in his very veins. The last time this had happened was near the end of the Calling, Bakura had barely been able to save Ryou.

'_Bakura,'_ Ryou thought, _'where are you? What have they done to you?' _Questions about his yami's whereabouts and well being continued to flow into the young light's mind. While thinking about his darkness, Ryou noticed that his body began to feel warmer; it was not enough to enable to him to move, but it was enough to keep him from going insane because of the chill.

Ryou concentrated hard on his lover. A picture of his darkness came to mind, a cruel smirk slid on bloody lips as midnight blue eyes danced with lust and love at the sight of his light's blood flowing from the wounds that he had created. The pain that Bakura could create fueled the small light's passion and fire.

His darkness was the only one that was allowed to cause his body to bleed, and those that had tried to take Bakura's right had been dealt with in the most painful of ways. At first, Ryou had been adverse to the idea of the spirit of the Sennen Ring causing pain to anyone, including himself; Ryou had tried to deny the pleasure that accompanied the pain that his yami's touch created. It was supposed to be unnatural and unwanted, yet the young light was drawn to the pain and could settle for nothing less than what Bakura would do to him.

Ryou had been told all his life that his partner in life was going to love him completely and never want to hurt him. His partner would want to save Ryou from experiencing any type of pain, he was taught to fear pain; however, the hikari's biggest fear now was to never know the painful yet pleasurable touch of his yami again.

Concentrating hard on the memory of Bakura, Ryou could almost feel the fiery caress of his lover. The phantom touch gave the white haired boy enough strength to finally move, all be it that it was only his fingers that made the barest of movements. Fire was burning through his blood and into his body, giving more and more power and energy to Ryou and his shadows.

Inside of the light a small fire blazed brighter than any other, the blaze gave Ryou a brilliant amount of comfort. With this flame inside of him, Ryou wouldn't give up hope. This was his small piece of Bakura; this was their baby, their son. This was the child that was giving his carrier the strength that he needed to escape from his frozen prison.

Sea-foam green eyes snapped open as Ryou was pushed from unconsciousness to consciousness with a vicious shove from his son. Panting heavily, the light tried to gather his wits.

"You're awake." The words cut through the air, and Ryou turned quickly to find the source of it.

Ryou found the speaker to be the yami that had saved him from Lord Voldemort and his followers. "You're a yami!" the light exclaimed. Excitement flooded him, if there was a darkness here than that meant that his light must be near by. If this was so then Ryou would be able to speak to the light and find a way back to his Bakura! "Where is your hikari? May I speak with him?"

"Slow down," the Vampire said calmly, "now let us start from the beginning. If you tell me who you are and why the dark lord wants you, I'll answer any questions that you might have."

Ryou smiled brightly. "Very well, Darkness, but in return I must ask that you do not repeat anything that I am about to tell you," at the other's nod, Ryou continued, "My name is Ryou Bakura, I was abducted by some of those people that you saved me from," his smile faded as his eyes clouded over in despair, "there were others with me. I'm not sure what this Voldemort person wanted with me, but I was the only one that he wanted, he killed the others."

The Vampire cursed, "How many?"

"Two, an old man and a woman," Ryou answered, his hands balled into a fist, "They were the grandfather and mother of one of my dearest friends. Without my darkness with me, I was unable to help them. They were murdered brutally."

The Vampire cursed again. Harry more than likely had to watch this torture. "I'm sorry." He offered his condolences.

"Thank you, but once I am with my darkness we will rectify the wrongs here." Ryou smirked. "They will regret the day that they ever placed a hand on my friends and on me."

The Vampire, impressed with the meek-looking boy's devious smirk, graced the boy with a quirk of his eye brow. "How do you plan on getting your revenge? You don't have a wand, and the shadows that you posses are weak."

A confused look crossed Ryou's face. "With my darkness with me, we are able to do anything and no magic is strong enough to oppose us; surely you know that a light is always at his or her strongest when they are with their darkness. Don't you feel it when you are with your light?"

It was the Vampire's turn to look confused. "I don't understand." He said, "Why do you keep calling me Darkness, and what does the light have to do with anything?"

A shocked gasp filled the air. "You don't understand? B-but you're a Darkness! You can control the shadows with a thought or flicker of your hand. Your light is your life, your love. He is the one that you long for!"

The Vampire shook his head, "You are mistaken, I am a vampire." he smirked, revealing his elongated fangs, "I can control the shadows because I am a demon, and I have no use of a '_light_'. My mate is the only thing that I will ever need."

"A vampire?" Ryou questioned, "Even vampires do not possess the necessary skills to completely control the shadows around them, they can not understand, nor speak to, the shadows around them. Your light, your _mate_, will give you even more control over the shadows, and he will bring you total devotion and love, he can give you a child." The white haired light placed a hand over his growing child.

"You are with child yourself, aren't you." the Vampire stated more than questioned, "You told me earlier to not let the Death Eaters hurt your child."

"Yes," Ryou blushed, "Bakura gave me our baby. I was on my way to tell Yuugi, my friend, and I was going to surprise Bakura with the news later that night, but I was taken before I could find Yuugi."

"This Yuugi, he is like you?" The Vampire sat down beside Ryou, and the light leaned toward the somewhat familiar dark shadows.

"Yuugi is like me in the sense that he is a light, but he and I are very different; he is the one out of us that had the most knowledge of the lights. I went to him to learn more about what to expect during the pregnancy." A smile graced the light's face as he described his fellow hikari. "Yuugi is the Guide, he teaches the new lights about what he can. He's so small; you'd never be able to tell what a big heart he has."

'_Then this Yuugi must have been the one that I saw with the similar force to my light, the darker one must be his mate. He will undoubtedly prove useful.' _The Vampire looked intrigued. "You called me Darkness earlier; would that make my mate a light?"

Ryou nodded, "Yes, haven't you noticed how well your light can control not only his shadows, but yours as well?"

"I haven't been able to spend much time with my mate." The Vampire confessed, "I have only been able to see him a few nights a week."

"You haven't completed the bond?"

"No." the Vampire replied sadly.

"That's impossible! How are you still alive? Where is your light? Why aren't you with him?"

Anger flooded the demon, "You are beginning to get annoying."

Ryou bowed his head in apology, but he continued nonetheless, "You have to be the same age as me, if not older, yet you are without your light, without a completed bond, and you're still alive! Your light should have died from the Calling a while ago!"

"Be careful with your words, mortal, they may get you into trouble." The threat in his voice was undeniable.

"I make no threat to your light, Darkness. But you must know that if you don't find your light soon and bond with him, then he will die." Ryou looked determinedly into the Vampire's silver eyes, "We lights live for our darkness, and we will die without them. I doubt if your light will make it through the season should you continue to ignore the bond."

"You are without your mate now, how are you surviving?" the Vampire retorted.

Ryou placed both of his hands onto his stomach. "I have a piece of Bakura inside of me; our son keeps me alive long enough to search for his father. Your light, however, has no child growing in him and no bond to sustain him. Soon the Calling will take over him, and without the reassurance of the bond, he will surrender to it believing that you don't want him. The pain of the death caused by the Calling is barely paled by the pain caused by the knowledge of your darkness not wanting you." Sea-foam green eyes gazed into the hard silver eyes, "What could you possibly be more loyal to than your light's well being?"

The Vampire was forced to look away from the other boy in shame. It was true that his shadows, along with his heart, were constantly demanding that they return and claim their mate. He wanted nothing more than to savor the ambrosia of Harry's blood while the smaller wizard writhed underneath him, but he was unable to do so as long as Voldemort still contained the amount of power that he currently held.

"**_Master,"_** the harsh voice of the shadows caressed their ears, **_"there are wizards heading towards our location."_**

"Very well," the Vampire stood up**_, "Watch over Ryou Bakura, do not let any harm come to him; protect him until I return."_** The Vampire turned back to Ryou and said, "I promise to protect you and your child to the best of my abilities, but I must leave. Voldemort will want to know why I abducted you."

One of Ryou's hands shot out and caught the Vampire's wrist. "I wish to speak with you again."

Pulling his wrist out of the small light's grasp, the silver eyed demon nodded. "I must go to visit my mate first, and then I shall return." He replied as he walked out of the cell.

Ryou smiled, "Thank you, Darkness."

The Vampire stalked down the gloomy dungeon hall, before him were two Death Eaters with their wands in their hands coming toward him. Growling deep in throat, he confronted the men, "Nott, Avery, what are you doing down here?"

Avery glared at the demon. "The Dark Lord sent us," he said haughtily, "he wants to know why the _demon_ took our prize. The Dark Lord was even generous enough to allow us to use any means necessary to get an answer." Both Avery and Nott grinned maliciously.

"Watch your tongue, Avery, lest you lose it." The Vampire turned away from the Death Eaters, giving them a silent insult. "I will go to see the Dark Lord, you are no longer needed."

It was Nott that spoke up this time, "Where is the boy? We want him back."

"He is mine now, you have no claim." The Vampire continued to walk down the hall.

"I thought that vampires were loyal to their mates." Nott taunted, "But then again, for all you know, your mate might be some common whore who'll open her legs for any man with a few coins."

Before either man could laugh the Vampire had pulled them both pinned high against the wall by the neck; his eyes had gone from their cold silver hue to a dangerous blood-lust red. "Know your place, humans! My mate and I are of no concern of yours," he barked harshly, "and if you so much as go near something of mine, I just may forget my promise to control my blood-lust while I am around our Lord's Death Eaters!"

"T-the D-d-ark Lord," Avery choked out, "w-wouldn't let you!"

"Do you think so?" The Vampire jeered, "We all may be pawns in our Lord's plan, but where I am a key pawn in this game, you are nothing but a stepping stones. He will forgive me for one moment of forgetfulness." Pearl white fangs elongated until they were brushing against the Vampire's bottom lip. "I am Dark, and you will do well to remember that humans!"

Opening a one way portal to the outside of the property, Dark carelessly threw the men into it; he did not bother to look behind him as he closed the portal and continued on his way to the chamber of the Dark Lord.

* * *

Ginny looked at her brother and Hermione. Both were unusually quiet, no doubt worrying about Harry just as much as she was. It had only been a few hours since the emerald eyed boy had gone up those stairs, presumably to go to bed. None of the young Gryffindors believed that he was sleeping, but none of them felt that it was the right time to confront Harry.

"We have to find him." Ron's voice broke the silence. "There is something that he is keeping from us!"

Ginny stole a glance from Hermione. They both felt that Harry was hiding something from them as well. "Like what?" Ginny asked.

Ron started pacing, "I don't know! But you both saw how Harry ran away from Sirius, then how he just rushed in demanding to save somebody that we hadn't even seen until a few hours ago! We haven't even sat down to say hello yet! What if something happened at the Dursleys?" Ron paled, "Wha-what if they hurt him?"

Hermione cringed and Ginny reached for her wand. "I-I am sure that Dumbledore would have mentioned something to us Ron." The brunette witch reasoned.

"What if he doesn't know?" Ron ran a hand through his fiery hair. "I mean, Dumbledore might know a lot of things, but who is to say that he might have missed some of the abuse? You remember when we busted Harry out in second year?" Ginny nodded, "Fred and George weren't joshing when they said that there were bars on Harry's window."

"Dumbledore," Hermione gasped out, "did Dumbledore know?"

"I can't be sure," Ron admitted, "but I know that he kept tabs on Harry, so it is extremely possible."

"We have to ask Harry what else they have done." Ginny gripped her wand tightly as she spoke. "I doubt that the extent of the Dursleys' abuse is a few bars on a window. We all have seen how small and skinny Harry is. I would bet a hundred galleons that they starved him too."

Both Ron and Hermione nodded. "Tomorrow," Hermione announced. " tomorrow we will find Harry and talk to him."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry about this coming out so late!!


End file.
